Lazos
by Shiji
Summary: Lo amo con todo mi ser pero se que él lo quiere y yo no puedo si quiera luchar, no contra el amor ya que el amor se da en varias formas y se divide en sentimientos confundibles pero no puedo luchar por él si mi enemigo es mi propia sangre.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Lo prometido es deuda al llegar a los 100 reviews en traición expongo la sorpresita.

Bueno esta idea surgió cuando estaba por terminar mi fic anterior "Traición" y en si esta es la sorpresa para los lectores del fic, es una secuela de este solo que va a ver algunas diferencias en cuanto al genero, tales como que este fic va a ser algo mas romántico que espero y les vaya a gustar a los lectores ya que en el anterior era mas de suspenso y drama y ahora es un poco distinto, sin mas espero y también sea de su agrado ahora los dejo con el capitulo.

Creditos: D.Gray-man no me pertenece ya que es de Hoshino Katsura, pero Nozomi si es de mi creación XD.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Primer amanecer: Nueva Vida

Había pasado cerca de 2 años desde la batalla definitiva contra el conde, todos los exorcistas fueron condecorados y sus vidas fueron liberadas casi del todo de la Orden, se les había dado suministros para vivir el resto de su vida cómodamente pero también tenían una misión muy importante, cada exorcista se encargaría de ciertas areas a tratar por si aparecían akumas ya que todavía había algunos escondidos.

Todos habían intentado seguir una vida normal cosa difícil pero no imposible, el joven bookman no tuvo otra opción que entregarse por completo a su trabajo. La joven China se había casado para sorpresa y decepción de muchos. El samurái estaba entregado por completo a su trabajo ya que le toco administrar Japón su país natal pero para su desgracia había algunas akumas en la zona, asi que seguía estando al lado de su equipo junto a Marie y el general Tiedoll. Kryory se hizo de un cargo de la nobleza después de todo el era un barón. Miranda había obtenido gracias a la orden un pequeño negocio el cual prosperaba de maravilla.

Los Noah, habían sido llevados a distintos lugares en los cuales tenían una vida llena de lujos ya que ellos eran políticos duques entre mas personalidades de la alta sociedad.

La mayor sorpresa de todos fue enterarse que un año después de la lucha hubiera una boda y no cualquiera, ya que se habían casado ni mas ni menos que la hermana de Allen, Nozomi con una persona totalmente inesperada un Noah muy conocido para todos Tikky Mikk quien había heredado toda las riquezas del conde cuando este estaba en su lado blanco.

Ahora un nuevo hecho sobresaliente, a poco menos del año en el que se habían casado resultaba que Nozomi había quedado embarazada y faltaba muy poco para que ella se aliviara, cosa que ponía muy contentos a los exorcistas ya que habían entablado una gran amistad después de lo sucedido en la batalla.

.- En la mansión de Tikky-.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba Nozomi junto a varias mucamas y una mujer de bastante edad que era una partera, era la hora después de aquellos meses al fin podría ver a su hijo. El trabajo de parto había iniciado, cosa que fue muy difícil para la jovencita ya que era su primer embarazo. Después de algunas horas de intenso trabajo rezono por la paredes de la habitación un llanto que daba a saber que al fin había nacido, pero la partera hizo una seña con la mano antes de que las jóvenes se retiraran después un nuevo llanto, para sorpresa y alegría de la joven madre no solo era un niño sino que eran dos. Los niños fueron limpiados y envueltos en unas cobijitas para entregárselos a su madre quien estaba llorando de felicidad.

Las mucamas habían recogido todo lo que habian utilizado para salir por la puerta trasera de ña habitación, la anciana se dirigió a la puerta principal ya que afuera se encontraba el Padre de los niños.

-Señor, ya puede pasar- dijo para después hacer una reverencia y entrar al cuarto nuevamente

Aquel hombre entro al cuarto y vio a su joven esposa recostada en la cama, lucia cansada pero la su belleza seguía siendo visible, se acerco hasta la cabecera y cuando llego le dio un suave beso en la frente para después voltear a ver los brazos de su esposa en los que yacían un par de pequeños.

Uno de los niños tenia el cabello castaño claro mientras que el otro tenia una cabellera inusualmente blanca.

-Como les llamaremos- hablo el hombre mientras veía a los niños

-Uno se llamara Kosen y el otro Allen- dijo la mujer sonriéndole a su marido para después volver a ver a los bebes y sonreírles dulcemente- mis niños van a vivir en un mundo lleno de paz gracias a él.

-Me gustan los nombres creo que yo hubiera escogido el mismo nombre para el albino- dijo tranquilamente mientras que con un dedo acariciaba la carita del mas claro de piel, para después darle un caricia de igual forma al otro bebe- mira que bonito es se parece a su madre- menciono cariñosamente para dirigirse a su esposa- Estoy seguro de que vivirán tranquilos una vida normal.

.-/5 Años después\-.

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Tikky y Nozomi, ya que era el cumpleaños de los mellizos, a todos les agradaban los niños, al principio les había sorprendido que uno de ellos fuera un chico albino pero al verlo les recordaba a su amigo y en cuanto al castaño era una verdadera ternura ya que su amabilidad era muy grande, pero cuando se juntaban los dos eran muy traviesos y nadie escapaba de sus bromas. Les era casi imposible regañarles ya que ambos tenían unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules casi grises que cuando se llenaban de lagrimas les remordeira la conciencia por el resto de sus vida.

-Allen, Kosen vengan aquí vinieron a visitarlos- grito la madre llamando a los niños que no tardaron en aparecer-

-Quien vino?- preguntaron los dos al unisono pero lo que vieron sus ojitos les alegro mucho el dia, enfrente de ellos se encontraban la tia Lenalee, el conejito Lavi, la señora Miranda, el Barón Kryory y el samurái Kanda a cada uno lo llamaban como querían ya que no les gustaba decirles tios ya que no eran de la familia eso ellos lo sabían pero les agradaban muchísimo todas esas personas ya que eran sus amigos por mas loca que fuera la idea todos esos adultos eran sus amigos.

-Que acaso no van a saludar al tío Lavi- dijo el pelirrojo agachándose mientras hacia un pequeño puchero y extendía su brazos para abrasar a los niños-

-Como no lo vamos a saludar- los chicos ya habían tumbado al pobre pelirrojo y ahora estaban encima suyo-

-Si es muy divertido estar contigo Lavi- dijo alegremente el castaño

-Trátenme con mas respeto- se quejo el bookman mientras se sentaba un poco

-Perdón si no te decimos tio pero no lo eres y pareces un niño por eso te tratamos como a uno de nosotros- explico el albino.

-Bueno y nosotros que no nos van a saludar- dijo Lenalee al ver que toda la atención se la había llevado el bookman-

-Como no los vamos a saludar- dijeron riendo los niños mientras saludaban con emotivos abrazos a los recién llegados-

.-Mas tarde en el comedor-.

Se encontraban todos comiendo y platicando alegremente, los niños felices de la vida por estar junto a los amigos de sus padres que eran mas que nada sus propios amigos ya que habían creado vínculos muy fuertes con cada uno de ellos.

-Y como van los niños en sus estudios- pregunto Lenalee cambiando de tema

-Pues van muy bien su maestro privado esta muy orgulloso de ellos- dijo sonrientemente Nozomi

-Ademas el pequeño Kosen ya domina el francés y esta tomando calses de Aleman- dijo Tikky presumiendo a uno de sus hijos- Y Allen es buenísimo en las matemáticas además de que quiere tomar cursos de mecánica al parecer le gusta la tecnología- dijo dando a relucir su otro niño.

-Que bueno que los niños estén aprendiendo tanto y todo a muy temprana edad- dijo Lavi sorprendido por las habilidades de los niños-

-Y no son muy inquietos- pregunto Kryory

-No mucho si acaso son inquietos a la hora de dormir- dijo Nozomi

-A la hora de dormir por que?- pregunto extrañada la china

-Bueno eso se debe a que no les gusta dormir, desde hace poco son atacados por pesadillas que no los dejan en paz- dijo seriamente Tikky

-Tal vez por lecturas de terror o algo así- dijo lavi

-Puede ser, pero no estamos seguros ya que nunca nos quieren decir que sueñan.

-Eso es raro tal vez están tan asustados que no quieren recordar- dijo tranquilamente Kanda al ver la situación de los pequeños

-Mamá ya me llene pudo dejar esto y pedir el postre- dijo entusiasmadamente Allen al sentirse incomodo con el tema ya que no le gustaba que expusieran sus temores

-Es cierto ya es hora del postre- Apoyo Kosen a su hermana para librarse de la platica que tampoco le gustaba

-Esta bien- Accedió Tikky al descubrir el interés por cambiar el tema

Y asi paso toda la tarde hasta que fue el momento de que sus invitados se fueran y llegara la tan temida hora de ir a dormir.

Los niños se asearon y se cepillaron los dientes antes de acostarse para conciliar el sueño, los niños se colocaron sus pijamas y subieron a su cama la cual compartían al igual que el cuarto, por mas que no les gustase dormir les había ganado el sueño el cual fue incadido con horribles pesadillas que no dejaban de atormentarlos.

Al llegar a cierto punto Allen se levanto exaltado, estaba sudando frio todas esas imágenes aun seguían frescas en su mente, estaba arto de estar siempre asustado asi que tomo todo su valor y se puso a analizar todas aquellas pesadillas y a buscarles un significado el cual no tardo en hallar.

-Ahora lo entiendo todas esas imágenes no son mas que recuerdos de todo lo que paso antes- dijo el chico en voz baja- creo que si sigo analizando las pesadillas podre saber por que hice eso- murmuro el niño mientras intentaba recordar el nombre con el que lo llamaban cuando lo recordó todos sus pensamientos se juntaron haciendo que su memoria diera forma y su forma de pensar cambiara radicalmente, de ahora en adelante seria todo mas dificl ya que nadie se debía enterar que el recordaba su vida pasada asi que debería fingir ser un niño normal, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando su hermano se despertó hasta que este le tomo la mano.

-Estas bien Allen, fue otra pesadilla- pregunto inocentemente Kosen

-Si fue otra, pero ya paso mejor duerme yo estoy aquí contigo asi que yo también intentare dormir- dijo el albino mientras le sonreía a su hermano, al ver que el moreno asintió y se volvió a acomodar se acosto junto a el después de todo no le había soltado la mano ni un momento, cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano se durmió susurro.

-Es cierto ahora tengo un hermanito quien me cuida y yo lo cuido- termino para asi sumergirse en el mundo de sueños.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Y aquí acaba este capitulo, es corto ya que era el prologo de la historia, ya que esto esta comenzando no creo que sea larga esta secuela ya que no tengo muchas ideas y bueno espero y dejen reviews para asi poder inspirarme un poco mas y hacer un mejor trabajo, sin mas me despido.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2.

Siento mucho la demora pero ya voy a entrar a la prepa (instituto) y tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no pude escribir, ahora me di un tiempito y aquí esta el capitulo

Bueno antes que nada voy a aclarar unas cositas que me escribieron en los reviews y creo que también abra mas con esas dudas y por eso esta vez contesto asi.

1.- Kyurengo, Si va a ver Yullen, estoy loca lo se pero creo que eso se aclara poquito mas adelante.

2.-Lo siento mucho Evangeline, pero Jasdevi no aparecerá ya que desde donde empece el fic que seria el de traición ellos ya estaban muertos disculpa por no poderlos meter.

3.-Himenosakura descuida ya estoy actualizando

4.-Ory, esta vez esa duda se queda por que después son sopilers y descuida me alegra que me llames asi.

Bueno creo que es todo les doy las gracias por dejar sus reviews que son los que inspiran y ayudan a seguir esta historia sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

.-13 Años Después-.

El tiempo había pasado rápido ya que todo estaba en completa paz y podía tener vidas "normales" los gemelos ya no eran unos niños puesto que acababan de cumplir sus 18 años, ahora en vez de un maestro privado iban a clases en uno de los mejores institutos que había en el país además de ser sumamente costoso.

Los mellizos habían salido de clases y esperaban afuera del instituto para que su chofer llegara por ellos, normalmente lo esperaban dentro pero hoy querían llegar antes a su casa ya que como todos los años iban a visitarlos sus amigos y siempre las reuniones había un buen hambiente.

Por parte del castaño se moria de ganas por hablar con Lavi, ya que en todos esos años le había tomado una gran confianza además de que sabia que no importaba que le contara el no lo olvidaría ni le diría a nadie si le confiaba algún secreto, pero también estaba ansioso de quería ver de nuevo a Kanda, aunque no quisiera admitirlo le llamaba demasiado la atención pero su orgullo le impedía aceptar tener sentimientos hacia una persona del mismo sexo después de todo eso estaba mal la iglesia no lo permitia.

En cuanto al albino también estaba emocionado por la visita, ciertamente le gustaba platicar con todos y ver todas las caras conocidas recordando como eran antes y todo lo que habían cambiado al pasar de los años pero su objetivo principal era el japonés, ciertamente le impresionaba que a 

pesar del tiempo el se conservara exactamente igual que cuando lo conoció no había cambios en su físico segui pareciendo un chaval de 18 años, aunque la realidad fuera otra.

Por fin su chofer había llegado y los había conducido hasta su mansión donde los había dejado en la entrada para que no les tocara caminar absolutamente nada- Al bajar del carro cosa que pocos tenían ya que todavía no eran muy comunes.

Al entrar a la mansión los recibieron dos jóvenes mucamas dándoles la bienvenida y ofreciéndose para cargar sus cosas para después ayudarlos a quitarse los abrigos y dejarlos en el elegante perchero.

-Señoritos tienen visitas, en este momento se encuentran habando con sus padres en el jardín- dijo una de ellas inclinándose un poco en forma de reverencia para después iniciar a caminar donde debían de estar sus visitas, al llegar nuevamente hizo una reverencia para terminar – aquí es señoritos, se les ofrece algo mas- pregunto cordialmente

-No gracias, estamos bien asi, ahora puedes retirarte- dijo amablemente el castaño para luego dirigirse donde todos estaban seguido de su hermano que lo vei raro- Por que me ves asi, es incomodo

-Por que le dijiste que se fuera y yo tengo sed y quería algo de beber- repocho el albino ante la conducta del castaño

-Por favor ya no tarda para que nos habisen que la comida esta servida depues de todo ya casi es hora de cenar, no te quejes creo que ellas tienen otras cosas que hacer- se defendió el castaño ante el reproche de su hermano.

-O chicos, que bueno que ya llegaron vengan acérquense- dijo cariñosamente Nozomi a su "pequeños"

Los chicos simplemente asintieron y se intergraron a las demás personas.

-Hola a todos, hace mucho que no los veíamos- dijo sonriente el castaño mientras se acercaba a cada uno de los presentes para saludar formalmente, al las señoras con un beso en la mano y a los señores con un apretón de manos-

-Es cierto hace mucho que no los veíamos- siguió el albino el recorrido que su hermano había hecho y saludo individualmente a cada uno, después tomo asiento junto a su hermano y empezaron a platicar de cosas sobre el instituto y demás platicas triviales.

-Y esta vez se piensan quedar mas tiempo- pregunto entusiasmadamente el castaño ya que casi no los veía y cuanod los veía era por muy poco tiempo

-Lo sineto Kosen, pero me temo que no ya que tenemos asuntos que atender pero algún dia nos quedaremos por ms tiempo- dijo la china un poco apenada ya que a ella también le gustaba estar 

ahí se sentía comoda y cada vez que veía a Allen le recordaba a su viejo amigo y eso la hacia sentir bien.

-Yo te tengo una sorpresa- dijo alegre el pelirrojo al notar que la mirada de los adolecentes se reflejaba un poco de tristeza al saber que su encuentro apenas duraia unas horas, los chicos giraron su vista rápida estaban ansiosos por saber cual era la sorpresea de Lavi, quien al ver que había tomado toda la atención se decidió a hablar- Yo me voy a quedar un tiempo por aquí, justamente le pedi a Nozomi y a Tykky ver si me dejaban hospedarme ya que tengo unos asuntos que resolver- dijo alegremente el pelirrojo, ciertamente la edad le había sentado de maravilla sus facciones eran mas maduras y su voz un poco mas profunda haciéndolo ver muy sensual a los ojos de cualquiera, se mantenía muy bien ya que no aparentaba mas de 30 casi parecía un veintiañero.

-Que bueno que te puedas quedar mas tiempo- dijo alegremente el albino al saber que el pelirrojo se quedaría-

A todos se les escapo una sonrisa claro con excepción del japonés que no le agradaba nada la idea que el albino halla hablado tan contento por que el pelirrojo se quedara, ciertamente estaba celoso y mucho, pasado un tiempo se había dado cuenta que no quería estar solo y lo que le había dicho su moyashi era cierto el tenia que ser feliz el se lo habi prometido pero lo que no se espero era que le había gustado lo que hoy seria el sobrino de Allen, ciertamente eran muy parecidos casi iguales y eso le llamaba demasiado la atención al samurái ya que veía a su allen en el joven muchacho.

-Es cierto ahora que recuerdo también Kanda se quedara algún tiempo- dijo Tykky recordando que el japonés también había hablado con ellos para saber si se podía quedar un tiempo ahí-

-Eso es verdad Kanda-san- pregunto el castaño mientras veía fijamente al japonés, estaba realmente emocionado y eso no lo podía negar ya que le agradaba la idea de compartir mas tiempo con el japonés-

-Si es cierto, tengo algunos asuntos por aquí- dijo seriamente el japonés

-Que bueno que sea así- termino por decir el albino para sorpresa de algunos ya que el joven se había levantado de su asiento muy entusiasmadamente. Todas las miradas se posaron el él cosa que hizo que se sonrojara levemente por sus actos, pero el leve tono de piel que había adoptado su piel no fue del todo desapercibido ya que Lavi y Kanda lo habían visto haciendo que en sus mentes recordaran a su gran amigo.

-Disculpen la intromicion pero la cena ya esta lista pueden pasar cuando gusten al comedor- dijo una de las empleadas de aquella mansión en tono sumiso mientras hacia un reverencia a los presentes.

-Muchas gracias por avisarnos, enseguida vamos- dijo Nozomi para después hablar con los demás- Bueno chicos que tal si vamos a comer ya es un poco tarde- termino para acto seguido levantarse 

de su lugar, una vez que todos se pusieron en pie caminaron juntos hacia el comedor donde podrían disfrutar de una deliciosa comida.

La comida paso sin mayores noticias todos calmados hablando fluidamente de cosas muy triviales ya que lo mas importante había pasado, una vez terminada la comida se despidieron de sus amigos ya que la mayoría se debía de ir, pero esta vez 2 de ellos se quedaban cosa que alegraba a sobremanera a los mas jóvenes.

.-En la Sala-.

Se encontraban 6 personas, cada una sentada comodamente en los sillones que se encontraban, seguían platicando de asuntos pendientes entre mas cosas, hasta que la única mujer decidió cambiar el tema pero había dos personas que no debían escuchar.

-Chicos por que no se van a arreglar, ya es noche y mañana tienen clases especiales, ya que son los exámenes – dijo amablemente Nozomi a sus hijos, ya que al siguiente dia a pesar de ser sábado ellos tenían clases de idiomas y tenían que asistir al club deportivo en el que estaban inscritos cabia decir que eran muy buenos en los deportes también.

-Bueno esta bien, después de todo Lavi y Kanda-san se van a quedar por un tiempo luego ppodremos platicar- dijo sonriente Kosen, nadie le podía quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

-Esta bien- contesto con un poco de mala gana Allen, su interés de seguir la platica le había ganado.

Una ves que los jóvenes se fueron la conversación se mostro mas seria.

-Y que han sabido, algún rastro de materia oscura o algo- dijo seriamente Nozomi

-No nada, porque lo preguntas- dijo el bookman serio ya que no era normal hablar de materia oscura o akumas, no después de la batalla final.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- solto un suspiro, volvió a tomar aire no estaba del todo preparada si sus hipótesis se hacían claras no eran buenas noticias, tenia miedo. Estaba nerviosa se eso hacia mucho que no lo sentía no se pudo tranquilizar hasta que sintió la mano de su esposo sobre la suya apretándola gentilmente dándole fuerzas para seguir, ya que él sabia lo que le pasaba.

-Habla de una vez- la paciencia del japonés había llegado a su limite.

-Ustedes saben que poseo el corazón de la inocencia- empezó tranquila para poder planear como seguir con sus palabras, pero para su mala suerte la paciencia del japonés era nula y mas después de aquel silencio.

-Al grano que quieres decir- repocho ante lo que iba a ser un gran rodeo.

-Estoy sintiendo cambios en la inocencia- dijo seriamente, agarrando valor de su esposo para seguir rápido- se siente inquieta es como si tuviera miedo, tiembla constantemente se estremce, 

es una señal de que algo malo va a pasar ya que la unica vez que sentí tal estremecimiento fue antes de que me encontrara con Kosen, lo que pienso yo según la fecha seria cuando despertó como Noah- dijo seriamente su voz era fría un poco cortante pero también poseía una gran preocupación.

-Pero eso es imposible, el mato a todos los Noah que vivan en los humanos y el conde esta atrapado en aquella dimencion eso es imposible.- dijo el bookman tratando de no entrar en pánico ya que si era cierto tendrían graves problemas.

-Sinceramente note a mugen un poco inquieta, procuro usarla para seguir entrenando por si pasa algo y en los últimos días la sentí diferente- dijo el japonés recordando sus entrenamientos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Lenalee me dijo algo raro, menciono que sus piernas estaban mas pesadas que era como si sus energias se perdieran en momentos- dijo el bookman seriamente recordando la platica con su amiga.

-Esto puede ser muy malo, lo quería comentar con ustedes para que pudieran pasarlo a los demás ya que yo no tengo contacto con todas las personas compatibles, solo estoy en contacto con los alumnos de Kosen, pero es difícil viajar por el mundo para encontrarlos- dijo seriamente Nozomi- Tal vez sea una falsa alarma pero de cualquier momento ahí que estar preparados-

-Esta bien nos comunicaremos con los de la orden para ver que sucede puede que Hevlaska también lo halla sentido y asi poder llegar a una conclusión- dijo seriamente el japonés-

-Entonces tenemos que esperar- dijo lavi mientras se estiraba para relajarse- cambiando el tema, Yuu por que siges igual, no envejeces para nada, pareces un chiquillo de 18 años- se burlo un poco el pelirrojo pero tenia razón Kanda no había cambiado absolutamente segui igual.

-Es cierto Kanda sigue igual- dijo Tikky entrando en la charla ya que también le interesaba el tema-

-che-no le gustaba ser interrogado pero no le hacia daño decirles a ellos después de todo le darían hospedaje por algún tiempo- Es por culpa de un hechizo, recuerdas el tatuaje en mi pecho- pregunto el japonés al pelirrojo quien lo recordaba pues era un bookman y en varias batallas el japonés había terminado con la ropa hecha trisas.

-Si lo recuerdo- dijo seriamente el de ojo esmeralda

-Gracias a eso mis heridad sanaban rápidamente y como ahora casi no me hago heridas lo que hace es mantenerme en buen estado por eso mismo no puedo envejecer- dijo secamente el japonés.

-Entonces Yuu, siempre te quedaras asi con la apariencia de un joven de 18- pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado por su amigo ya que no era fácil quedarse siempre con el mismo físico debía ser duro puesto que la gente normalmente esta malinterpretando todo-

-Hasta que no se rompa el hechizo este seguirá- dijo mientras se incorporaba para salir después de todo la platica había terminado.

Fueron dirigidos a sus cuartos por 2 jovencitas parte del personal de servicio de la mansión.

Los mellizos ya se habían arreglado, a pesar del tiempo seguían compartiendo habitación, solo que esta vez era mas grande y dormían en camas separadas.

-Oie Allen, estas dormido- pregunto en un susurro el castaño por si su hermano si había conciliado el sueño-

-No, sigo despierto- dijo el albino mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado en su cama- No tienes sueño verdad- interrogo

-La verdad no, me gustaría seguir platicando con ellos- dijo con un deje de tristeza el castaño

-Yo tampoco tengo sueño- dijo el albino- que te parece si vamos can lavi y Kanda, sus cuartos están cerca de aquí y por lo tanto están lejos de los de papa y mama- dijo sonriente para acto seguido ponerse de pie- Vamonos

El castaño obedeció, le había parecido una excelente idea, y asi los 2 jovenes salieron de su habitación, y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar frente a un par de puertas que estaban de frente a cada lado.

-Kosen, si entramos los dos a platicar con uno de ellos lo mas probable es que se arme un alboroto asi que mejor cad quien habla con uno- propuso inteligentemente el albino

-Bueno esta bien- acepto en voz baja

-Entonces yo voy con Kanda y tu con Lavi- dijo sonriente mientras empujaba a su hermano a una de las puertas, mientras el se dirigia a la otra, el primero que toco fue Allen, después de todo era una persona alegre, de inmediato se escucho la voz del japonés con un "Enseguida voy" no paso ni un minuto cuando el samurái abrió la puerta encontrándose con el albino quien le sonreía.

-Puedo pasar- dijo alegre mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa al oriental-

-Adelante- fue lo único que pudo decir, luego miro alrededor y sin ver a nadie entro a su cuerto y cerro la puerta tras de el.

-Que bueno que me escondi- suspiro Kosen saliendo de su escondite para tocar la puerta del pelirrojo quien abrió en cuanto la escucho y valla sorpresa que se dio el bookman el castaño estaba en frente, mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-Buenas Noches Kosen, pasa- dijo abriéndole paso para que entrara, encuanro el muchacho entro cerro la puerta para después sentarse en la cama mientras veía al joven.

-Que bueno que me visitas, se te ofrecía algo- pregunto amablemente el pelirrojo el ver que el niño no iba a hablar-

-Nada en particular, solo que no tenia sueño y quería hablar con usted- dijo el chico levantando la mirada haciéndola chocar contra la esmeralda, quien se sorprendió ya que nunca había visto al joven como ahora lo veía, siempre que platicaban estaban acompañados por todos y las platicas eran muy superficiales y generalizadas, pero ahora estaban solos y para su sorpresa el chico era realmente apuesto y tenia un aura de pureza que lo rodeaba. Se regaño mentalmente, el ya no era un muchacho para pensar en esas cosas, ahora tenia una responsabilidad como bookman, pero ahora que lo pensaba que tenia lo de ser bookman con lo que había pensado se volvió a regañar, era imposible que le empezara a gustar el joven que tenia enfrente.

.-En la habitación de Kanda-.

Los dos se encontraban callados, el japonés se había sentado en una silla de la habitación mientras el albino se había adueñado de la cama.

-Kanda, quisiera deicrle algo muy importante- dijo seriamente el albino mientras miraba con detenimiento al japonés-

-Si que pasa- pregunto despreocupadamente, le había sorprendido que el chico vieniera a su habitación y mas por que ya era tarde y para su desgracia seguía atrapado en el cuerpo de cuando tenia 18, y por lo tanto las hormonas seguían arriba cosa que no le gustaba para nada y menos por las miradas que recibia del albino, tan solo en pensar que estaban solos a mitad de la noche y el lo miraba de esa manera lo ponía nervioso claro que no lo demostraba para nada, después de todo el era una persona fría, pero cada vez que veía a aquel joven en su cabeza recordaba al moyashi, tal vez con cualquier persona esa situcaion no le hubiera puesto nervioso ni nada pero ese chiquillo por que se tenia que parecer a su moyashi, eso si era peligroso.

El japonés estaba tan sumido en sus pensamietos que no se dio cuenta cuando el joven se acerco tanto estaba a escasos centímetros de él y no se había dado cuenta, otra vez estaba sumiéndose en sus pensamientos cuando la voz del chico volvió a escucharse.

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho- fueron unas plabras apenas unas palabras las que dijo y el estaba inmóvil no sabia que hacer el chico se l habi declarado, eso estaba mal el era un niño, aunque su cuerpo estaba como el de un joven seguía siendo un adulto.

Fue sacado de sus conclusiones cuando sintió un contacto tibio en sus labios, el chico lo había besado, no tardo nada cuando le contesto, realmente le gustaba el contacto era como tener a su moyashi de vuelta no lo pensó dos veces cuando lo abrazo fuertemente, no quería soltarlo a decir verdad le gustaba mucho aquel chiquillo, el beso profundiso mas ahora el contacto era mayor tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, al verse estaban levemente sonrojados por la falta de aire.

-Entonces es un si- pregunto el niño mientras veía al mayor detenidamente

-Si- fue su respuesta, depues de todo el joven le gustaba

-Eso es lo que quería decirle, ahora debo irme que mi hermano se preocupara si ve que no llego- dijo el albino para sonreírle al japonés y luego dejar un beso rápido y salir casi corriendo del lugar.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Que les pareció, espero saber sus opiniones al respecto, creo que de ahora en adelante no podre actualizar como lo llegue a hacer como con el de traición y eso es culpa de que se acabaron la vacaciones, sin masque decirles espero leer sus reviews y subir pronto otro capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Hola a todos, bueno creo que ya no podre actualizar tan seguido, por lo tanto va a avanzar lentamente, pero en compensación hoy que es mi ultimo dia libre decidi ponerme a escribir para dejarles este tercer capitulo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, al parecer cada uno ya empezó a sacar conclusiones cosa que me alegra, sin mas rodeos los dejo con el capitulo.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Tercer Amanecer: Sentimientos

Se encontraban en la habitación, los dos solos simplemente viéndose a los ojos, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, pero si había llegado ahí era para hablar.

-Lavi, te puedo contar algo y no le dices a nadie- pregunto el niño mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos-

-Si, descuida se guardar muy bien los secretos que me quieres decir- Hablo el pelirrojo

-Que alivio, no lo he platicado con nadie ya que mis padres no se es distinto y con Allen, pues a el no le gusta ese tema y termina evadiéndome siempre- Dijo el chico mientras suspiraba- No se por que pero me inspiras mucha confianza, es como si lo conociera de toda la vida,no se es difícil de explicar-dijo el joven mientras caminaba para sentarse junto al pelirrojo, quien estaba atento a todos los movimientos del joven-

-Tu cuéntame lo que quieras, yo te apoyare y tal vez te de algún consejo- dijo mas tranquilo el bookman mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y colocaba sus brazos hacia atrás, como lo hacia cuando era mas joven-

-En serio me aconsejaría- dijo con un toque de emoción el castaño, inconscientemente se había acercado bastante al pelirrojo estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, el de ojo esmeralda aal darse cuenta de ello se pudo nervioso, no le incomodaba pero estaban demasiado cerca y el joven era muy tentador con esa carita de angel.

-Que….que…ri..as contar..me- dijo despacio intentando cambiar el tema ya que le cercanía era mucha y por obvia no estarían tan juntos a la hora de hablar. Al escucharlo el chico se retiro para quedar sentado en la cama, se había cruzado de piernas dándole un aspecto encantador.

-Bueno, quería preguntarle- el chico quedo mudo un ligero sonrojo se se destaco por sus mejillas, lo intento ocultar con el cabello pero estaba frente a un bookman quien no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba y mas en ese momento ya que el chico quería preguntarle algo y ahora se sonrojaba- Que se siente estar enamorado- la pregunta fue muy repentina al igual que la actitud del joven quien había levantado su vista para encararle haciendo chocar nuevamente sus miradas-

-Es una pregunta muy difícil de responder- dijo el pelirrojo controlándose- Es algo diferente, es un cariño especial para cierta persona, te pones nervioso ante su presencia, pero intentas llamar su atención, no soportas que alguien mas le muestre afecto, simplemente quieres verlo sonreír, ver la tranquilidad en su rostro, es cuando lo ves y de un momento a otro te olvidas de todo a tu alrededor y solo te concentras en esa persona, es algo especial y hermoso a la vez- termino su explicación para después mirar al niño que lo veía muy atentamente-

-mmmmm……con que eso es estar enamorado- susurro el castaño mas para si mismo, estaba pensando detenidamente en las palabras de lavi ya que en esa situación estaba-

-Que pasa, acaso te gusta alguien- dijo sonriente el pelirrojo haciendo sonrojar al mas pequeño por la pregunta

-Si, creo que me enamore de alguien- dijo el chico en voz baja pero aun audible, sus mejillas ahora estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

-Ya se lo dijiste-

-No- fue la simple respuesta que recibió

-Por que no se lo dices, estoy seguro que cualquier jovencita estaría feliz de estar contigo- dijo alegremente animandolo a que s confesara, no lograría nada si se quedaba callado, él lo sabia por experiencia propia-

-Pero creo que no soy correspondido, es mucho mayor que yo- dijo tristemente el chico bajando un poco su mirada-

-Entonces te gustan las mujeres grandes, no hay problema enserio cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerte a su lado-

-No lo creo, además esta mal que me halla enamorado de alguien asi, es malo- termino de decir el joven cada vez con la mirada mas baja-

-No creo que sea malo, el amor no es nada malo, no importa la edad lo único que importa es el sentimiento-

-Pero…… no es….. ella…...es…..él- confeso pausadamente, su cara estaba realmente roja, nunca se imagino poder decirlo abiertamente, era verdad lavi le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

Lo que le dijo el joven le tomo por sorpresa, al principio se imagino que seria una jovencita de su instituto, pero al decir mayor creyo que tal vez una maestra ya que también dijo que era malo, nunca pensó que no fuera un ella, sino un él, pero ahora que lo pensaba quien seria el afortunado de haberse ganado el corazón del castaño, dejo de darle vueltas al asunto cuando vio la incomodidad del joven por el silencio, asi que se decidió volver a hablar-

-Ya te había dicho que no te preocuparas, cualquiera estaría feliz de estar s tu lado, no importa si es mujer u hombre- sentencio el de ojo esmeralda, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del chico reconfortándolo para que no se sintiera incomodo-

-Enserio crees eso- había levantado su cabeza para verlo de frente, pregunto emocionado ya que le gusto lo que escucho-

-En serio eso es lo que yo creo- dijo sonriéndole mientras su mano pasaba a su cabello y lo revolvía suavemente de forma juguetona, le sorprendió la suavidad que tenia se sentía realmente bien- Y me vas a decir quien es- pregunto con tono pícaro.

-Creo que ya es un poco noche y Allen va a estar esperándome en el cuarto- Se había puesto nervioso de eso no había duda.

El chico se había levantado y se dirigia a la puerta una vez ahí se giro para regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas al pelirojo.

-Muchas gracias por escucharme ahora me siento mucho mejor, que pase buenas noches-dio amablemente mientras sonreía dulcemente para después salir del cuarto y dejar a un sonrojado Lavi.

Como le hacia el joven, solo con sonreírle lo hacia sonrojar, el había renunciado a tener corazón y sentimientos luego de la muerte de su amigo, tenia que convertirse en bookman, pero la actitud del castaño era tan diferente y a la vez tan parecida a la de su amigo que se sentía atraído por el, pero al parecer alguien le había vuelto a ganar ese lugar.

.-En el cuarto de los mellizos-

Allen, se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba lo ocurrido esa noche, se le había confesado al samurái y este le correspondido, ahora todo cambiaba, porf in cumpliría su sueño.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar dos golpeteos en la puerta, para dejar el rechinido de la misma al ser abierta, se incorporo y vio a su hermano entrar, al parecer había tardado un poco mas que él.

-Dije un ratito no toda la noche- dij en tono divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermano-

-Es solo que me quede platicando con lavi, me llevo muy bien con, no se por que pero confio mucho en él- declaro el castaño mientras se acomodaba para dormir- y llegaste pronto o platicaste mucho con Kanda-san- pregunto mientras se cobijaba.

-Platicamos un poco, le hice una pregunta y me respondió lo que queria escuchar- dijo el albino mientras se volvia a recostar n su cama.

-Que bueno que también te fue bien- el castaño le sonrio a pesar de saber que no lo veria en la oscuridad- Buenas Noches, que duermas bien- dijo para después soltar un gran bosteso y caer en los brazos de morfeo-

-Duerme bien mi querido hermano-

Al amanecer los chicos se arreglaron para ir al club deportivo en el que estaban inscritos, a decir verdad estaban en diferentes clubs tanto culturales como deportivos, casi siempre estaban ocupados, al llegar la hora de la comida ya se encontraban en casa mientras, ya que siempre procuraban comer juntos.

.-En el comedor-.

Estaban sentados comiendo tranquilamente los mellizos, junto a sus padres, Lavi y Kanda, era un poco mas seria que la cena del dia anterior ya qu no había mucha gente.

-Papá, ya terminamos un curso hoy, podríamos elegir uno nuevo para no modificar el horario- hablo el albino interrumpiendo un poco su comida-

-Si, que les gustaría estudiar- pregunto tranquilamente el moreno

-Yo quiero aprender a tocar el piano- dijo sonriente el albino, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás.- Y tu Kosen, que te gustaría estudiar-

-No lo se, tal vez español- dijo mientras tomaba otro bocado de su comida.

-Otro idioma, no te confundes, siempre elijes idiomas, no se te antoja algo mas cultural- se quej el albino ya que su hermano siempre escogía algún idioma, no le sorprendia que a donde fuera hablara la lengua a muy bien-

-Es que me gustan muchos los idiomas, asi me puedo comunicar con mas personas- dijo para poder sonreir abiertamente, dejando embobados a sus invitados ya que era una expresión muy dulce.

-Por que no tomamos un curso de música los 2, para asi cambiar un poco la rutina, si no te gusta el piano puedes escoger otro instrumento, cual te gusta- pregunto animadamente el albino

-El piano me gusta mucho pero mejor tomo otro curso para después hacer un duo y que se escuche bien, creo que tomaría el violín- había accedido fácilmente, después de todo le gustaba la música.

-Entonces va a ser falta comprar un piano y un violin además de un maestro de música- dijo Nozomi entrando por primera vez en la platica- Creo que conosco un buen maestro creo que accedera al horario que tenían- Dijo mientras le sonreía a sus hijos, realmente le gustaba que ellos quisieran aprender, siempre querían estar haciendo algo no les gustaba quedarse sin hacer nada eran muy activos-

-Sabes que, los instrumentos ya los tenemos, antes cuando Road vivía aquí ella estudiaba música y ahí un piano y diversos instrumentos alzados, creo que están el los cuartos del fondo, solo seria cuestión de limpiar ya que el cuarto era especial para música, tiene una buena vista al jardín, al terminar de comer van y me dicen que les parece- dijo Tikky mientras recordaba aquella habitación, a decir verdad el asa era enorme y había muchísimos cuartos sin usar y el cuarto de música era uno de ellos. Le hiz una seña a una joven del personal, para después darle la orden de que se limpiara el cuarto.

-Olle Kosen cuantos idiomas sabes hasta el momento- pregunto curioso lavi.

-Pues domino 10 idiomas y tengo bases de otros 7- dijo un poco pensativo el castaño ante la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-Son muchos- dijo secamente el japonés ante la cantidad-

-Cuales son los que dominas- pregunto el bookman ignorando el comentario del japonés.

-Pues, los que domino son el Francés, Alemán, italiano, Ruso, Ingles, Rumano, Latín, Chino Mandarin y Japonés- dijo para después continuar con su comida.

-Y yuu tendrás que contenerte de mostrar tu vocabulario si te llegas a enojar, ya que te van a entender muy bien- se burlo el bookman ya que normalmente cuando el japonés se enojaba hablaba en su idioma natal.

-Callate- termino por decir el japonés por el comentario del pelirrojo, a decir verdad le impactaba saber que el castaño sabia su idioma natal.

La comida sigui sin muchos contratiempos y depués siguieron platicando hasta que cada uno se fue retirando, ahora se encontraban solos el pelirrojo y el castaño platicando en el jardín.

-Kosen, me vas a decir quien te gusta o vas a volver a huir- dijo divertidamente mientras apreciaba como el chico cambiaba sus expresiones.

-Para que que quieres saber- pregunto evitando responder

-Quiero ayudarte, tal vez lo conozco además quiero saber que gustos tienes- sonrio intentando tranquilizar al chico, ya que se veía terriblemente nervioso-

-Le dijo y no se rie o algo por el estilo- pregunto dudoso el niño.

-Te prometo que no me burlo ni nada-

-Bueno es……………..kanda-san- termino susurrando el nombre, fue casi imposible escucharle pero lo alcanzo a percibir, no sabia por que, pero la noticia no la había alegrado, una vez mas uno de sus mejores amigos había llegado antes, eso le enfurecía tal vez venia de familia.

-Tienes gustos raros- se limito a decir

-Pero estoy seguro que el nunca me correspondería, ni siquiera le intereso- su voz se denotaba muy triste cosa que solo hizo preocupar al mayor-

-Yo no lo creo así, no le has dicho nada, díselo solo tendrá 2 opciones una es que acepte y se correpondan y la otra es que te rechace, no tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganra, te desengañarías y podrías superarlo para seguir adelante o ser feliz por ser correspondido, no tienes pierde- Aseguro el pelirrojo a su pequeño amigo.

-Pero si me dice que hay alguien mas, que hago- su voz se denotaba angustiada

-Si le gusta alguien mas, lucha por su amor, no lo dejes ir conquístalo, destapale los ojos para que vea de lo que se pierde- dijo sabiamente el pelirrojo, le dolia la situación pero lo único que quería era animar al castaño.

-Esta bien, me confesare- dijo decididamente el joven

-Asi se habla, cuando lo veas no pierdas oportunidad y dicelo- lo estaba alentando, depues de todo Kanda era su amigo y el castaño parecía muy enamorado.

-Disculpen la interrupción- uns jovencita se acerco al par- La sala de música ya esta limpia para que vallan a verla- dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia- ahora con su permis debo decirl el jovn allen-

-Espera, yo voy por allen- djo el chico con una sonrisa y después se giro para ver a su amigo.

-Te podias adelantar con ella, quiero que allen también vea la sala- dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Esta bien, nosotros ahorita vamos para alla, tu ve a buscar a tu hermano- dijo tranquilo el plirrojo sabia como se querían los hermanos-

-Señorita, me haría el favro de llevar al señor a la sala de música- pidió y la joven asintió

El joven se fue rápido buscando a su hermano, lo conocía bien, sabia por donde iba a estar.

-Sientese señorita, ahorita nos vamos, djeme terminarme este delicioso te- dijo Lavi mientras tomaba la taza que antes le haisn servido, la chica le sonrio para depues agradecerle y sentarse.

.- Con Allen-.

Se encontraba paseando por los pasillos, pensando en sus planes a partir de ahora tendría que ser mas preciso, quería tener a kanda a su lado.

Estaba pensando en tantas cosas que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien le hablaba sino hasta que sintió una presión en su hombro, se volteo asustado, pero su expresión e calmo al ver de quien se trataba.

-Kanda me asustaste. Declaro sinceramente el albino-

-Pero si llevo llamadote desde hace rato y como no me contestabas decidi acercarme- sijo rápidamente el japonés.

-Lo siento mucho, no te escuche- se disculpo para después empezar a caminar junto al samurái- sobre lo de anoche- inicio la platica ya que la noche anterior se había declarado-

-Creo que ya estaba claro- menciono seriamente mientras seguía caminando, pero de un momento a otro dejo de sentir la presencia a su lado, se giro para ver que el albino se había quedado paradocon la mirada baja escondida entre se cabello.

-A lo que me refiero es a…-No sabia como continuar, nunca había sido de muchas palabras y al parecer al albino le gustaba que fuera mas expresivo, se giro totalmente para caminar junto al joven- Crei haberte dicho que me gustabas y mucho- dijo el japonés mientras que con una mano tomaba la barbilla del joven para apresiar aquellos ojos plateados.

-Te quiero tanto- fueron las únicas palabres que salieron de la boca del albino para depues quedar en silencio por un suave beso.

Al principio era un contacto sutil delicado, hasta cierto punto dulce, pero pronto el ritmo fue aumentando, lentamente abrió su boca dejando paso a su pareja para que profundisara mas aquel beso, lo segia torpe pero dulcemente, le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, l mayor depsues de todo si tenia experiencia en esas cosas ya que el beso era muy placentero, todos y cada uno de los moviemintos que hacia el mayor los disfrutaba con un gran deleite.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, pero le distancia no duro mucho ya que una vez que tomaron air se volvieron a besar, pero ahora era mas pasión y placer lo dulce había quedado atrás, pronto se empezaron a inquietar, las manos del mayor subían y bajaban por su espalda, mientras que las suyas jugaban con el cabello de su acompañante tentando con soltarlos de su agarre.

-¡ALLEN!- Esa indudablemente era la voz de su hermano, los habi descubierto.

El japonés se tenso al verse descubierto para rápido el beso y se separo del albino, pero este segui tomado por su cuello intentando mantener poca distancia.

-Que pasa Kosen- dijo girando su cabeza para encontrarse con su hermano.

-La sala de música ya esta limpia, solo te avisaba para que vallas a ver que tal te parece el piano y el lugar, lamento haberlos interrumpido ahora con su permiso- se giro rápidamente y se fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo.

-No te preocupa lo que pueda decir- pregunto tranquilamente el japonés.

-No, se que el entiende la situación, además no tengo nada que esconder- recalco con una sonrisa para después volver a besar al japonés, pero esta vez el contacto fue rápido ya que su acompañante lo había cortado.- Que pasa- renegó el albino al verse interrumpido

-Por que no vamos a la sala de música, tu hermano se ha e encontrar ahí, quiero explicarle todo-dijo fríamente.

-Esta bien, pero no estoy dispuesto a correr, caminemos tranquilamente- pidió el albino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El castaño corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, le dolia mucho demasiado por fin se había animado a confesarse y se encontraba que su hermano lo estaba besando, le daba asco aquella imagen, se sentía terriblemente mal, llego frente a una puerta se detuvo y miro la inscripción que había arriba de ella "Sala de Musica" ahora lo recordaba ese era el motivo por el que busco a su hermano, decidió entrar Lavi, lo debía estar esperando.

Toco 2 veces antes de entrar, abrió la puerta lentamente encontrabdose con un bello cuarto blanco, tenia unas repisas con diversos instrumentos frente a un gran ventanal se encontraba un piano, muy hermoso.

Entro iba a paso lento viendo todo, olvidándose de lo demás, pero cuando miro por la ventana su reflejo no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano, las lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, sus fuerzas lo habían dejado, ahora se sentía demasiado mal las largrimas rodaban libres no se había detenido ni a secarlas, siguió caminando por la habitación hasta quedar frente al piano.

Lo miro detenidamente, era un piano negro presioso, abrió la tapa de l y quito la que cubria las teclas, paso sus manos suavemente por ellas, las lagrimas seguían saliendo, le dolia demasiado.

Toco una tecla, dejo que el sonido inundara sus sentidos, realmente le había afectado la escena de su hermano y Kanda, toco otra tecla, las lagrimas cada ves ran mas grandes y caian mas rápido, mientras seguía pensando en su dolor en su tristeza iba tocando, ahora con las dos manos, la música hacia eco por las blancas paredes.

Las lagrimas no cesaban y sus manos seguían tocando aquel piano, una canción que ni el mismo había escuchado antes, pero le gustaba.

Las notas, la música se había filtrado por toda la casa haciendo eco en cada pared que había resonando, llegando a todos los lugares de aquella mansión.

La canción rápidamente fue reconocida por los exorcistas, el corazón y el ex Noah, quienes al escucharla corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron intentando llegar rápidamente al lugar proveniente de aquella melodía, ya que esa era la canción del Musico.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Aquí termina el capitulo, espero y les guste y dejen reviews me gustaría seber que piensan de la historia.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía, no lo he revisado por que sino se me hace mas tarde, haber como le hago mañana para levantarme temprano, sin mas que decir me despido de todos, gracias por leer.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Por fin sábado, ahora tengo un tiempo libre y por que no escribir otro cap. Espero y les guste el capitulo, ya que va dedicado a Himeno Sakura Hamasaki SeikaDragon, Gravity Girl, Evangeline, Kyurengo, Ory que son los que dejan reviews ya que gracias a ellos me inspiro y puedo seguir con la historia, muchas gracias.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

La canción rápidamente fue reconocida por los exorcistas, el corazón y el ex Noah, quienes al escucharla corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron intentando llegar rápidamente al lugar proveniente de aquella melodía, ya que esa era la canción del Musico.

Cuarto Amanecer: Confusión

El joven de melena castaña seguía tocando aquella melodía, exhorto en sus pensamientos, ajenoa los pesados pasos que resonaban por la paredes y que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes.

Se habían encontrado en el pasillo contiguo a la sala de música, nadie había dicho palabra, se entendían con solo las miradas, ahora corrian juntos en dirección al centro de la música.

Abrieron las puertas de golpe, entrando precipitadamente, el sonido provocado hizo que el chico terminara con la melodía de piano. Contemplaba serenamente a todos los que entraron y ahora lo veían en shock.

No savia que decir, no se podía mover, se había paralizado por el sonido y el verse descubierto tocando una canción que ni el sabia de donde provenía pero se le hacia terriblemente familiar .

-QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO PEDAZO DE IMBESIL- se había roto el silencio muy drásticamente con el grito de aquella voz que se apreciaba que estaba sumamente furiosa, ya que no solia utilizar un vocabulario grosero en ninguna circunstancia pero ahora lo había hecho.

-Estaba tocando el piano- por fin su voz se escuchaba, pero no fu algo que relajara el ambiente por que el tono que había usado era un poco burlesco era estar diciéndole idiota al joven pero sin utilizar la palabra exacta-

No se dio cuenta de nada de lo que paso, ya que todo fue muy rápido e inusual, callo en cuenta de lo que su hermano había hecho cuando se encontraba en el suelo. Se quedo pasmado, hasta que su mejilla izquierda empezó a llamar su atención, se llevo la mano hacia la zona dolorida, no lo podía creer su hermano le había golpeado.

Los adultos estaban en shock, primero el chico tocando la canción del músico luego el albino gritando eufórico, para la respuesta del castaño fuera burlesca y Allen se alla abalanzado contra el golpeándolo.

-Me golpeaste?- su voz sono queda, le estaba preguntando ya que todavía no asimilaba por completo todo, nunca jamás s habían peleado, discutido o algo por el estilo y justamente hoy que se sentía destrozado su hermano llegaba le gritaba, lo insultaba para terminar golpeándolo.

Se incorporo poco a poco, para quedar de frente a su hermano, levanto la cara alto, en su rostro se podían ver aun las marcas de las lagrimas que había derramado momentos atrás antes de que todo se desatara, también tenia un poco hinchado donde recibió el golpe.

En los ojos grises se empezaba a ver la rabia, que acaso su hermano era tan lento para no comprender la situación, lo había hecho enfurecer y lo insultaba como quería que reaccionara, sin contar que había arruinado su momento con el japonés.

-Si, te golpee, no crei que fueras tan lento- hablo con mas calma el albino, mirando retadoramente a su mellizo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el castaño giro un poco su cabeza y con la mano le indico la mejilla que aun estaba intacta.

-Mira te falto esta- su voz era indescifrable, lo único que el quería era que su hermano se tranquilizara, no le gustaba pelear y por un momento estuvo tentado a hacerlo levantarse y golpearlo de igual manera, pero no, no lo haría por que era lo que su hermano esperaba que hiciera-

-Eres un cobarde, haces eso por que sabes que mi orgullo me impide golpearte sin razón- dijo tranquilo mientras fulminaba al castaño con la mirada-

-No lo creo así ya que hace el primer golpe fue sin razón, si quieres que te golpee, lo siento mucho no estoy dispuesto a dañar a alguien de mi familia- Su mirada era decidida, estaba decepcionado, triste, enojado, era todo un mar de emociones por lo que le había sucedido en cuestión de unos pocos minutos.

-Sin embargo alguna vez lo hiciste- murmuro de mal humor lo bastante bajo para que nadie escuchara a excepción del castaño.

-Que dijiste- su voz le había salido un tanto brusca por la sorpresa cosa que pareció una argesion.

-Quietos los 2 no se peleen- para sorpresa de todos los presentes el japonés al reaccionar s había puesto en medio de los hermanos y miraba a Kosen un tanto amenazante, ciertamente no le había gustado como el niño le había hablado a allen.

-Creo que ya lo había dejado claro, no pienso pelearme con alguien de mi familia- su voz sono terriblemente fría, pero era eso o destrozarse en llanto al ver que el japonés protegía a su hermano – ahora si me permites quiero pasar, me retiro a mi habitación- anuncio lo ultimo un poco mas alto, no soportaba estar mas en esa habitación con todos mirándolos de esa forma- Kanda no baka…..bakanda- susurro cuando paso al lado del japonés, para después seguir su camino a un paso mas rápido.

-Allen, ve al despacho de tu padre, enseguida voy, ocupamos hablar muy seriamente- dijo Nozomi mientras se acercaba al chico.

-Esta bien- dijo despacio, después se giro para encontrarse con la mirada del japonés y sonreírle- gracias Yuu- después de despedirse se retiro a donde su madre le indico, después de todo no podía desobedecerla.

Al salir el joven albino Tikky cerro la puerta con llave y camino hacia una pequeña estancia que había dentro de la habitación, todos lo imitaron y se tomaron asiento en los sillones que se encontraban.

-Creo que todos escuchamos bien la canción- hablo seriamente Tikky ya que nadie parecía querer hablar- Sin duda era la canción del músico, la canción con la que se controla el arca- termino por decir el moreno.

-Si, es mas que obvio eso por algo todos nos encontramos en la habitación tras escucharla- dijo el japonés con su habitual tono monótono-

-Pero el problema es otro- inquirió el bookman-

-Por que Kosen estaba tocando el piano, se supone que nunca antes había tocado- dijo Nozomi intentando sonar tranquila, de verdad le afectaba saber que sus hijos pudieran sufrir-

-Y mas por que esa canción- dijo Tikky reforzando lo que su esposa decía-

-Esto me recuerda la platica de anoche- dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de los demás-

-Cual platica- pregunto despacio el japonés

-Que olvidadizo eres yuu, ayer estábamos hablando de que la inocencia se comportaba de manera extraña tal vez es un anuncio de que ahí acumulación de materia oscura, hay una gran posibilidad de que el conde quisiera salir de su encierro y por eso este controlando desde lejos la materia oscura para poder llegar a este plano dimensional, tal vez al tener un pequeño lazo de sangre contigo Nozomi, que dijo pequeño eres su hija, pero dejando ese tema tal vez le sea mas fácil regresar aquí con alguien cercano a ti, por lo tanto al tu ser el corazón de la inocencia no te puede utilizar pero que hay de los mellizos ellos pueden ser victimas del poder del conde, no tienen inocencia que los proteja de materia oscura, esta posibilidad aumenta por que también son hijos de Tikky, ya que el era un Noah y tal vez por eso mismo también puede tomar posesión de los chicos, la canción del músico solo la sabían tocar el conde y el músico, por eso es que hice esta hipótesis- termino de dar su explicación el bookman, aunque sabia que había posibilidades muy dentro de el rezaba para que no fuera cierto, no quería ver a los jóvenes sufrir ellos no se lo merecían-

-Es alta la posibilidad que eso pase- pregunto Tikky temiéndose lo peor-

-No es nada seguro pero dados los acontecimientos y conociendo el poder y la maldad del conde se puede creer si esto fuera cierto que hay una posibilidad del 67 porciento que regresara por sus hijos- termino bookman

-Por lo que hemos visto posiblemente se este apoderando de Kosen- dijo Kanda, no fue un comentario agradable pero era cierto ya que el castaño era quien había tocado la canción-

-Como puedes decir eso, el no puede ser, es demasiado bueno como para que el conde se apodere del el- dijo Nozomi, ciertamente estaba desesperada, odiaba no poder hacer nada, sus hijos estaban en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada por que todavía no había nada decidido-

-Tranquilízate Nozomi, nosotros aremos lo que sea para que eso no pase, después de todo somos exorcistas, nuestro deber es arruinar los planes del conde- dijo Lavi intentando tranquilizar a la mujer.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que si en algún momento pasara lo peor tendríamos que ……- se le fueron las palabras, al fin gruesas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, no se atrevía a seguir con la frase, ella era la portadora del corazón y tenia un deber, eso era antes que su felicidad pero ella no podría hacer nada si su hijo era la victima.

Todos enmudecieron, sabían bien cual era la palabra faltante en aquella frase, era cierto que si resultara poseído por el conde lo tendrían que capturar cosa que no seria fácil ya que era un amigo, un ser muy querido para muchos y eso seria injusto y mas para el joven.

-Saben que, creo que no tenemos mas que hablar, nuevamente solo nos toca esperar a ver que es lo que pasa, Nozomi tranquilízate un poco le dijiste a Allen que irias a verlo al despacho, de seguro esta esperándote- dijo el bookman mientras se incorporaba- Yo ire a hablar con Kosen quiero saber el por que de la canción-

-Por favor no le digas nada aun, si le preguntas algo se discreto, por favor- rogo la joven mujer, con los ojos llorosos sus mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto y la voz supliante entrecotada por el llanto que intentaba parar. Imposible negarle algo si ponía esa mirada, le dolia mucho, ella cargaba con un gran peso, el lo veía en su mirada, desde aquel trágico dia, en el que la chica lo perdió todo, su padre su hermano, su vida hasta cieto punto, y ahora qe tenia algo a que aferrarse lo podía perder, eso era demasiado incluso para la portadora.

-Si no te preocupes, no dire nada- dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole, pera después salir de la sala de música.

El japonés, se despidió de la pareja y salió, no quería quedarse por mas tiempo, tenia cosas en que pensar, ciertamente ese dia había resultado ser muy anormal y que mejor forma de poner sus ideas en orden que meditando en su habitación.

.-En el cuarto de los mellizos-.

Recostado en su cama, se encontraba boca abajo ahogando su sollozos en la almohada, no comprendía como todo se había complicado, ese día debía de haber sido diferente, debía ser alegre y no triste.

Dolia y dolia mucho, por fin se había decidido a declararse esa noche lo pensaba ahcer y lo que había encontrado le había dolido bastante, ver a la persona que mas amas en los brazos de otra, eso era muy doloroso, tenia deseos de arrancarse el corazón para dejar de sentir dolor, pero le fue imposible.

Su llanto cada vez era mas desesperado, a pesar de sus intentos por ahogarlo eran imposible, las escenas de ese dia aparecían en su cabeza una tras otra, el beso, el piano, la música, el golpe y aquella mirada de rabia he ira que había visto en el japonés, una y otra vez se repetían, haciendo que el dolor aumentara, al igual que la desesperación.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta, sabia que podía ser Allen, ya que esa también era su habitación y el había cerrado con llave y también había colocado una silla para que nadie entrara, no tenia animos de ver a nadie. Una vez mas tocaron, se rindió, no podía seguir ignorando el continuo golpeteo.

Se paro y se dirigió a la puerta en el transcurso se limpio las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa, el llegar quito la silla y depues abrió la puerta. Ciertamente no esperaba la visita del pelirrojo, pero no podía decirle nada, el no era el culpable de lo que le pasaba.

-Lavi- dijo en susurro el joven

-Puedo pasar- pidió el pelirrojo quien aun seguía afuera

-Claro, pasa- menciono el catsaño mientras se hacia para un lado dejando el camino libre para que pasara, cuando se adentro mas a la habitación el muchacho cerro la puerta son seguro, no puso la silla ya no tenia mucho caso.

-En que le puedo ayudar Lavi- dijo el chico sentándose al lado del pelirrojo quien estaba sobre la cama, para al terminar dedicarle una sonrisa-

-No hagas eso por favor- pidió el pelirrojo

-Que no haga que- pregunto el chico volviendo a sonreir

-No sonrias si no lo siente, no te fuerces a hacerlo- dijo seriamente el bookman al ver otra vez esa sonrisa que a pesar de ser dulce y tranquilizadora no era verdadera ya que los ojos del chico decían otra cosa-

-Lo siento, pero es costumbre- dijo el chico mientras borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, cosa que asentuaba mas lo que sus ojos expresaban.

-Quicieras contarme que paso- pidió el pelirrojo amablemante

-Que quiere escuchar- pregunto el chico

-Todo, ya que la ultima vez que hablamos estabas sonriendo sinceramente y ahora estas hecho trisas- dijo el joven mientras veía atento al muchacho-

-No paso nada, nada importante- dijo el chico bajando el rostro ocultando sus ojos con su cabello, una vez mas su lucha contra las lagrimas estaba en proceso pero no duro mucho ya que una se escapo de aquellas ventanas plateadas-

-Yo pienso que si paso algo y muy importante- dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el mentón del chico y le levantaba la cara para ver sus ojos, se sintió terriblemente masl al ver aquellas gemas llenas de lagrimas que el mismo chico negaba su salida- Confía en mi por favor- dijo suavemente el mayora mientras que con otra mano secaba la pequeña lagrima que antes se le había escapado al pequeño-

-Es que…Lavi-No pudo decir mucho se soltó a llorar, ahora lo que necesitaba era desahogarse no lo pensó simplemente había abrazado al mayor, quería sentirlo cerca quería saber que no estaba solo.

-Tranquilo, ya paso, no es nada- el pelirrojo había correspondido al abrazo, y ahora lo intentaba consolar, pero a cada palabra que decía parecía que el llanto del joven incrementaba.

-Quiero morir- dijo entre sollozos el castaño

-Por que dices eso, que paso- le empezaba a preocupar y mucho, al chico esta deprimido cosa que no se esperaba, creía que iba a estar enojado o simplemente indignado, pero no creyó encontrarlo llorando deseando su muerte-

-Duele mucho, no quiero sentirlo ya, quiero poder olvidar- dijo el chico bajo mientras intentaba contener al llanto- Recuerda que fui a buscar a Allen, por que la sala de música ya estaba lista- pregunto el joven mientras se separaba del abrazo, al ver a su amigo asentir prosiguió- Lo encontré, pero...-La voz se le fue, le dolia recordar- estaba con Kanda-san, se estaban besando, pero no era un simple beso o algún mal entendido si hubiera llegado después posiblemente los encontraba con poca ropa- dijo el chico mientras nuevamente sus ojos s llenaban de lagrimas, suspiro hondo debía segui- Le di el mensaje a Allen del cuarto de música y me retire corriendo, quería perderme y al fin de cuentas quede a la entrada del cuarto de música- paro la narración para limpiarse las lagrimas que caían sin parar- Creí que ya estarías ahí, asi que toque la puerta nadie contesto y me decidí a entrar, el cuarto estaba muy lindo pero me llamo la atención el piano, me dirigí hacia el y lo destape, luego toque una nota el sonido me lleno, se sentía bien desahogarse con la nota, así que continúe y toque otra, los sonidos que producía el piano eran hermosos seguí tocando dejando mis manos libres, no me di cuenta pero ya se formaba una melodía no quería parar, estaba cómodo tocando aquella melodía no deseaba parar solo quería seguí tocando, perdí la noción del tiempo mientras tocaba, me olvide hasta de mi mismo.

.-En la Habitación de Kanda-.

El japonés se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo, ese día habían pasado cosas raras, no podía creer que todo se hubiera desatado en cuestión de minutos.

Estaba un poco asustado, que hubiera pasado si el castaño no los hubiera interrumpido, tal vez fue algo muy oportuno, debían ser mas cuidadosos, no quería morir a manos de aquella mujer, que estaba seguro lo mataría si se enteraba de la relación que llevaba con su hijo, no en definitiva no se permitiría morir ahora que por fin se había dado la oportunidad de ser feliz, eso es lo que le prometió a Allen, y ahora lo cumpliría, seria feliz con el muchacho, le gustaba al fin había encontrado a esa persona que tanto buscaba aquella capas de quitarle aquella maldición para poder seguir con su vida.

Pero había algo que le intrigaba, era cierto que posiblemente el castaño pudiera ser poseído por el conde, pero algo en ese niño se le hacia terriblemente familiar, esos ojos eran muy raros, a decir verdad cuando intervino en la pelea pudo ver la determinación en aquellos ojos, un brillo especial que le había helado la piel. Lo que mas le sorprendió fueron sus palabras, ya sabia que el chiquillo hablaba japonés pero nunca creyó que lo insultara, pero la ultima palabra lo había puesto tenso nunca nadie le había vuelto a decir de aquella manera, si mal no recordaba él siempre le decía así cuando lo llamaba moyashi, su moyashi, su Allen. Pero por que le había recordado a aquella persona tan especial, todo con un insulto y una mirada de decisión, pero eso tal vez era por que tenia cerca a la persona que quería y por que lo había protegido.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Aquí se acabo este cuarto capitulo, que espero y sea de su agrado, realmente a mi me gusto mucho y creo que el siguiente también va a estar muy emocionante, quisiera saber ahora cuales son sus conclusiones, a decir verdad me gustaron varias ideas que dieron las cuales todavía estoy pensando si ponerlas o no, espero recibir muchos reviews para animarme y hacer un espacio y ponerme a escribir antes, ya que mañana nuevamente a madrugar, solo espero poder subir otro capitulo en la semana, si no creo que no será hasta el fin de semana próximo, sin mas anuncios que hacer, me despido de todos.

Bye


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Hola a todos, bueno un poco tarde, pero espero y comprendan tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir asi que hoy sábado, me pongo con este capitulo ya que les prometí que la conti estaría antes del domingo, sin mas los dejo con el cap que espero y sea de su agrado.

Bueno este cap va dedicado a todos los que dejaron review en el capitulo pasado y quienes dejaron review en "traición" muchas gracias por leer y seguir este fic.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Quinto amanecer: Voluntad

Creí que ya estarías ahí, asi que toque la puerta nadie contesto y me decidí a entrar, el cuarto estaba muy lindo pero me llamo la atención el piano, me dirigí hacia el y lo destape, luego toque una nota el sonido me lleno, se sentía bien desahogarse con la nota, así que continúe y toque otra, los sonidos que producía el piano eran hermosos seguí tocando dejando mis manos libres, no me di cuenta pero ya se formaba una melodía no quería parar, estaba cómodo tocando aquella melodía no deseaba parar solo quería seguí tocando, perdí la noción del tiempo mientras tocaba, me olvide hasta de mi mismo.

Hasta que escuche el un fuerte ruido que no provenía del piano, por lo que deje de tocar, y al girarme me encontré con todos ustedes, que me miraban muy raro, me sentí mal y mas con aquel silencio, luego vi entrar a mi hermano quien grito, no me lo esperaba el nunca grita, me hizo una pregunta, en ese momento yo todavía no comprendía que había pasado, por que todos me miraban así, y después el me golpeo- Nuevamente paro, le dolía seguir con la conversación, respiro hondo varias veces lo que venia iba a ser difícil- En un principio la ira y la furia crecieron en mi, sentí deseos de golpearlo de igual modo como él lo hizo conmigo, había tomado una decisión pero a la hora de actuar me acobarde, al verlo recordé que era mi hermano, no podía herirlo tenemos un lazo de sangre que nos une y simplemente me acobarde no pude, el tenia razón ¡soy un maldito cobarde!- termino gritando la ultima frase, para después aferrarse mas fuerte al pecho del mayor, estaba llorando como podía, quería desahogarse y lo estaba consiguiendo pero muy difícilmente, paro un poco su llanto para susurrar, no tenia caso hablar fuerte la distancia era casi nula, con un simple susurro lo podría escuchar- Después cuando Kanda se puso entre nosotros, me sentí morir, me veía con rencor y odio, tenia una decisión en su mirada muy grande, esa mirada me hizo pensar que seria capaz de hacer todo por Allen, se supone me que debía alegrar por que mi hermano tuviera a alguien que lo proteja pero no fue así, toda la tristeza regreso quería soltarme a llorar pero no lo hice no enfrente de Kanda-san, si había elegido a mi hermano que se quedara con él, yo no quería llorar ni verme débil enfrente de él- Seguía abrasando al mayor, quien lo escuchaba atentamente correspondiendo al abrazo- Pero nuevamente fui débil, al fin de cuentas en cuanto entre a mi cuarto lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, odio ser tan débil, odio haberme equivocado y elegido a alguien que nunca se fijara en mi, lavi me duele mucho si tan solo lo pudiera dejar pasar, pero duele- dijo el castaño con un fino hilo de voz para después ocultar su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo-

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, siempre podrás contar conmigo- dijo el bookman en un intento de consolar al joven mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por la espalda del joven-

-Lavi….por favor….-el chico se había separado repentinamente de el, lo estaba viendo directamente a los ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas de tanto llorar, aquellos ojos irritados por las amargas lagrimas que había derramado, su voz destrozada por el continuo llanto, su respiración entrecortado intentando recobrar un poco el control. Los rastros de las lagrimas se apreciaban claramente. Su voz nuevamente bajo en fuerza para susurrar mas cerca de su cara- onegai…enséñame a olvidar- después toda distancia había desaparecido, el castaño lo había besado lentamente, él se había limitado a responder ya que la sensación de aquellos tibios labios sobre los suyo lo llenaba por completo, asi duro unos instantes, al separarse el mayor cayo en cuenta de lo que había sucedido, le había gustado pero eso no era correcto-

-Por que lo hiciste- dijo fríamente su voz salió mas dura y fría de lo que hubiera querido- si tu quieres a Kanda por que lo hiciste- aclaro para evitar malentendidos-

Silencio, el chico no respondía y no tenia intensión de responder eso se le leía en sus acciones ya que una vez mas había ocultado sus ojos en su cabello.

-Si lo quieres a él lucha por que se enamore de ti, no te quedes sin hacer nada luego te arrepentirás te lo aseguro, tu díselo y si te rechaza conquístalo- dijo el pelirrojo intentando convencer al chico .

-No tiene caso, no pienso luchar por amor, no si el oponente es mi propio hermano, si ellos son felices yo no tengo el derecho de destruir su felicidad- dijo el chico más alto elevando la mirada para hacerle saber al hombre que tenia enfrente su decisión- No tengo derecho de arrebatarle la felicidad a mi hermano, además…- el chico se veía realmente afectado su voz sonaba mas queda- Yuu ya decidió, estoy feliz él esta cumpliendo su promesa, va a ser feliz y nade le va a quitar esa felicidad, el me lo prometió, solo que nunca pensé regresar y encontrármelo de nuevo, lo pensé y crei ciegamente que me seguiría queriendo pero me equivoque, sus sentimientos cambiaron-

-De que estas hablando a que promesa te refieres- Estaba confundido de pronto el chico se había puesto a hablar de una promesa pero nunca había habido mucha comunicación entre ellos y los chicos si había todos estaban presentes, él como bookman lo recordaría.

-Por favor Lavi, no me digas que no lo recuerdas eres un bookman tu estabas ahí- dijo el chico con cierto tono de enfado cuando se puse en pie dejando al pelirrojo sentado en la cama.

.-En el Despacho de la Mansión-.

El albino se encontraba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de su padre, todavía no entendía por que lo trataban asi, después de todo era humano y se había enojado mucho, no quería que su pequeño secreto se revelara, aun no todavía tenia que hacer algo antes de rebelar que lo recordaba todo, pero por que el tenia que haber tocado la canción, simplemente se había enfadado, todo lo que había hecho casi se iba a desvanecer y eso no lo permitiría no ahora que todo estaba saliendo como quería.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse dejando paso a su madre, que ciertamente tenia una expresión de molestia.

-Y bien jovencito me cas a decir por que golpeaste a t hermano- dijo severamente la mujer mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de su hijo.

-No lo se….- fue su repuesta, no podía decirle que se había enojado por que toco una canción que supuestamente no conoce-

-Haber, como que no sabes, tu irrumpiste al cuarto y te fuiste casi directo a golpearlo, nunca se habían peleado ni a palabras mucho menos a golpes, así que quiero que me des una buena razón para tu comportamiento- dijo duramente, o iba a permitir que sus hijos se comportaran de esa manera, no quería que volviera a ocurrir, pero muy dentro sabia que era inevitable.

-No lo se- dijo el chico mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza- simplemente no lo se, solo que al oír esa melodía algo en mi exploto- No quería mentir pero tampoco diría la verdad completamente, ya que hasta cierta parte lo que decía era cierto- la escuche y no pude evitar sentirme enojado molesto, quería pararla a toda costa, no la soportaba- dijo con voz dolida, no estaba mintiendo en sus palabras pero su tono de voz y sus expresiones eran de exagerar, pero todo era por el bien de su sueño, aunque quisiera decirle la verdad y hacerle saber que la recordaba antes de que naciera no podía ya que eso arruinaría todo.

-Bueno, te creo pero no quiero mas problemas entendido- dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba, ciertamente siempre le había tenido cierta preferencia al albino, tal vez era por el parecido a su hermano cuando este era mayor cuando murió- Puedes retirarte, pero debes de disculparte con Kosen de acuerdo-

-Si no te preocupes, ahora me voy- dijo el chico mientras se apresuraba a salir, no quería saber que pasaría si cambiaba de opinión-

Aquella mujer había madurado mucho, desde aquel dia en el que su hermano se sacrifico por ir en contra de su destino por seguir sus principios, lo recordaba bien el destino era que ella era la que moriría junto a su padre, el conde milenario, pero su hermano no quería que ella muriese.

Pero ahora recordaba a su hermano siempre que veía a Allen su hijo, no quería se negaba a tener preferencia por uno de sus hijos, aunque Kosen le recordara también a su hermano cuando era un niño, ciertamente había crecido, cada vez que lo veía pensaba que así debió de haber sido su pequeño hermano, pero ahora Allen se parecía a la forma con la que se reencontró con su hermano, la forma con la que murió.

Simplemente era irónico, uno de sus hijos se parecía al físico de su hermano cuando nació y el otro al físico de cuando murió. Debía borrar la culpa por que eso hacia que tuviera preferencia por Allen, pero ahora le preocupaba el bienestar de ambos, los cambios en la inocencia la habían alarmado y ahora que uno de sus hijos tocaba aquella canción hacia que sus fuerzas flaquearan, pensaba en lo que Lavi le había dicho aunque le doliese no podía evitar pensar que la materia oscura o el mismo conde quisiera apoderarse de sus hijos, temía por el bien del castaño, no quería pensar en las consecuencias lo que tendría que hacer si alguno de sus hijos resultara herido en una batalla que se suponía acabada.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

En cuanto salió del despacho lo único que quería era descansar ciertamente las actividades del dia y la corrida a la sala de música habían sido agotadoras y mas si las combinabas con presión y estrés. Justo cuando termino de subir la escalera su mirada se ilumino y no pudo acultar una gran sonrisa, ahí estaba el japonés saliendo de su habitación, no perdería tiempo tenia que saludarlo ya que quería estar a su lado, y mas ahora que eran pareja oficialmente.

-Yuu- lo llamo mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

-Allen, que haces aquí, no deberías estar hablando con tu madre- pregunto el japonés mientras veía al chico atentamente.

-Ya terminamos y quería tomar un baño para relajarme un poco- dijo el chico simplemente mientras sonreía abiertamente-

-A bueno, entonces no te interrumpo mas- dijo el oriental ciertamente quería hablar con el castaño, tenia que saber por que lo había insultado y porque había tocado aquella melodía, lo había pensado mucho, lo que había dicho el conejo loco, aunque realmente había madurado un poco seguía siendo el mismo.

-Pero también quería estar contigo- dijo mientras tomaba un brazo del samurái y lo abrazaba- tengo una idea, por que no tomamos un baño juntos- dijo de repente el chico sorprendiendo un poco a su acompañante-

-Ahora estoy algo ocupado, mejor luego- dijo secamente pero antes de seguir lo habían interrumpido.

El albino se había acercado a el hasta el punto de besarlo, un beso dulce y amable, fue un poco corto ya que se encontraban en el pasillo y no quería mas alborotos.

-Entonces me acompañas, no quiero llegar a mi cuarto, se que ahí va a estar Kosen y no quiero verlo, no aun- dijo tristemente el albino.

Ciertamente el samurái no podía negarse, y menos después de aquella muestra de afecto.

-Puedes usar el baño de mi cuarto- fue lo único que dijo para después volver a abrir la puerta y entrar a al cuarto.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

-Quien te dijo algo sobre los bookman- pregunto inquieto y un tanto agresivo el pelirrojo.

-Por favor lavi, no estoy para una de tus bromas, como que quien me lo dijo, tu me lo dijiste, acaso no lo recuerdas aquellas ves que nos conocimos en la ciudad que se rebobina, tu y bookman fueron a ayudarnos a Lenalee y a mi- e joven castaño hablaba con mas familiaridad y un tono un poco molesto, ya que no comprendía muchas cosas- y lo de la promesa fue aun mas reciente que cuando nos conocimos, se me hace muy raro que no lo recuerdes, el me prometió en la cueva de la cascada, el lugar donde deje a los Noah después de la batalla del conde.- explico calmadamente el castaño.

-Espera espera, espera un momento tu eres Allen Walker?- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo

-Es obvio no, quien mas podría ser?- dijo calmado el chico mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama-

-No….tu eres Kosen- dijo lavi intentando evadir las palabras del joven.

-Si, ese es mi nombre, asi me conoce mi hermana pero siempre me has llamado Allen por eso, para ti soy Allen Walker- dijo el joven

Los dos se quedaron callados, las lagrimas del castaño habían cesado casi por completo, simplemente estaba mirando al pelirrojo que tenia los ojos llorosos.

-Lavi lo siento mucho- fue un susurro para después mostrar una sonrisa triste.

Esas palabras no concordaban, por que se estaba disculpando, no le dio tiempo de preguntar un brillo blanco incandescente envolvía al joven, de la nada se escucho el eco de una profunda voz.

"Aun no es hora de recordar, todavía no estas preparado para recordar un pasado ya que cuando lo recuperes será para afrontar tu futuro, así que por ahora olvida, olvida lo que un dia viviste, olvida tus promesas y sueños, olvida temporalmente aun no estas listo, vive un poco mas"

Fue lo único que se escucho, al terminar el eco la luz había desaparecido dejando a un inconsciente Kosen sobre la cama, en la que anteriormente había estado sentado.

No lo creía, no sabia que pensar si lo que había visto era cierto, si el niño recordaría algo cuando despertara, estaba confundido, no podía pensar con claridad, eso lo sabia muy bien, asi que decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto para por fin relajarse un poco, dejando salir las lagrimas que se habían acumulado. Cerro sus ojos sintiendo como recorrían sus mejillas y pasaban toda su cara para desvanecerse conforme avanzaban, no quería limpiarlas quería que se perdieran solas, hacia mucho que no se desahogaba de tal manera.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Lo se, es mas corto de lo que normalmente escribo pero quería dejarlo en suspenso para que no se alargara mucho y se hiciera muy monótono, espero y les gustara, son libres de mandar de todo tipo de reviews, bombas, lo que sea por que creo que me querrán matar por mas de una razón, espero poder actualizar en la semana, si no hasta el próximo sábado.

Muchas gracias por leer, me despido de todos.

BYE


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Los siento, de verdad lo siento muchísimo, es la primera vez que me atraso tan terriblemente pero a pesar de tener un poquito de tiempo libre los deberes de la escuela me quitaron la inspiración y realmente no tenia humor de escribir y se me había olvidado lo que quería para al cap, bueno ya esta el capitulo, los dejo para que lean.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Sexto Amanecer: Preguntas.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que el castaño había quedado dormido, la noche había caído por completo, la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, regalando su luz a la habitación, iluminándola suavemente.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, sintió la suavidad de su cama, no recordaba a que hora se había a costado, en si no sabia por que se había dormido, de un momento a otro todos los sucesos del dia pasaron por su mente, recordando que había estado hablando con Lavi.

Se levanto precipitadamente mirando desesperadamente a todos los lados hasta que se encontró al joven, sentado en una mecedora, lo veía atentamente y lo puso un poco nervioso.

-Hola Lavi- dijo el chico intentando calmarse un poco,

No hubo respuesta el joven lo seguía viendo intensamente, sin separar la vista un segundo del joven.

-Por que me ves así, me incomoda, por favor – pidió el chico amablemente.

-A que juegas- por fin hablo pero algo muy brusco se denotaba la seriedad del asusnto.

-A que juego?? Yo no estoy jugando a nada, me estas asustando- termino por decir el chico.

El pelirrojo se había acercado hacia el y le tomo por un brazo fuertemente mientras lo acercaba mas.

-Por favor crees que un bookman va a olvidar algo,- dijo furioso el pelirrojo, odiaba que le tomaran por tonto o algo asi.

-Bookman? Que es eso?- pregunto inocentemente el castaño.

Ahora si estaba confundido que era lo que le pasaba al joven, por un momento le explicaba que era Allen y por otro no sabia ni que era un bookman.

-Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- pregunto mucho mas calmado.

-Primero suéltame- dijo firmemente el joven, ciertamente no le gustaba ser desafiante pero el mayor lo estaba lastimando y eso no lo permitiría.

-Esta bien- dijo el pelirrojo soltando por fin al chico, para después sentarse a su lado- disculpa mi comportamiento estaba nervioso, ahora podrías contarme que es lo ultimo que recuerdas- pidió amablemente.

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue….- no termino la frase, sus mejillas se habían encendido a mas no poder, había empezado a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente.

-Que fue?- pregunto insistentemente el bookman.

- Bueno, fue cuando yo le dije… mas bien le pedi- No podía ver fijamente al ojo esmeralda, estaba demasiado nervioso y apenado, asi que opto por la mejo opción, mirar a otra parte, asi que se quedo viendo a un punto perdido entre la pared de al lado- que si por favor, me enseñaba a olvidar y bueno….eto…yo….des..pués…lo…………..bese- termino por decir mientras su cara se ponía de un rojo incandescente por la pena, ahora si no tenia el valor para verle a la cara,

-A con que eso es lo ultimo que recuerdas- dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo, ciertamente se había olvidado de ese pequeño instante, y ahora el también se estaba sintiendo incomodo, no se podía ver pero sabia que sus mejillas estarían teñidas de carmín ya que sentía un calor en ellas.

-Que, acaso paso algo mas- se apresuro a decir el joven levantando la cabeza, cuando escucho que la frase del mayor-

Sus miradas habían hecho contacto y ninguno pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse directamente a los ojos.

-No, no paso nada, solo que de pronto te desmayaste y por eso, quería saber que recordabas para saber la razón de tu desmallo- se apresuro a mentir el pelirrojo, ya que seria algo raro decirle que el era un hombre que anteriormente estuvo vivo y que el mundo como lo conoce ahora no es para nada real, eso si que seria un shock para el joven.

-A bueno, por un momento me asuste y pensé mal- dijo el chico mientras reia nerviosamente y se pasaba una mano por el pelo acomodándolo hacia atrás, ciertamente se le había pegado esa maña de su padre Tikky.- y cual es su respuesta?- pregunto nervioso el chico.

No sabia que hacer, realmente le atraía mucho el chico, pero era mucho menor, aunque si lo pensaba bien, la edad no importaba, en ese momento lo único que quería era protegerlo, hoy era su turno.

No lo volvió a pensar, no tenia caso, asi que son sus manos tomo el rostro del chico, haciendo que este lo volteara a ver, para después depositar en aquellos labios un tierno beso.

Se dejo llevar, eso seguro era un Si, se perdió en el beso, contestándolo de la misma forma a pesar de ser un principiante no se quedaba tan atrás, eso lo sabia por que le seguía el ritmo al mayor.

Dieron fin a aquel dulce beso, pero su distancia no cambio mucho, se habían quedado muy juntos se habían quedado apoyados en sus frentes mientras que sonreían abiertamente, a pesar de no haber otro beso, solo con sentir al otro tan cerca se conformaban. Se quedaron así por un buen rato, simplemente disfrutando en silencio la compañía del otro.

-Me debo de ir ya, no ha de tardar en llegar tu hermano- dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo mientras se separaba poco a poco del menor.

-Te pediría que te quedaras un rato mas, pero tienes razón- dijo el chico mientras sonreía alegre mirando al pelirrojo-

-Buenas Noches, cuídate- se incorporo para después salir, pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-Te puedo pedir un favor, podríamos guardar esto en secreto- dijo el chico mientras agachaba la mirada-

-No quieres que Kanda se entere?- pregunto el pelirrojo al ver al chico.

-No, ni es eso- se apresuro a decir mientras levantaba la mirada- es solo que no se como reaccionarían mis padres, además de que pronto tendremos nuestra fiesta de presentación y no quiero causarles problemas a ellos- dijo suavemente el chico-

-Esta bien, en secreto es mas divertido- dijo el mayor comprendiendo como se sentía el chico, y pensar que el que es ahora su padre, antes estaba enamorado de él, se rio para sus adentros.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Ciertamente no todos sus planes habían salido bien, pero no afectaban al principal.

Había salido del baño, se había cambiado dentro, el samurái estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro, lastima que el ya se hubiera duchado, pero no había problema ahora estaba usando una playera del japonés, aunque le quedaba un poco grande pero era realmente cómoda.

-Veo que ya saliste- la voz del japonés se alzo, pero como sabia que estaba ahí, si ni siquiera había hecho ruido alguno, ni tampoco el oriental había despegado la vista de su libro. Pero después de toda una vida como exorcista de seguro sus sentidos eran muy agudos aun.

-Que buen oído tienes, y yo que te quería sorprender-dijo el albino fingiendo un poco.

-No creo que puedas asustarme, ciertamente tengo buen oído- no le tomo mayor importancia, siguió viendo su libro.

-Que bueno que sea asi, por que me siento protegido a tu lado- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba mas al mayor, se subió a la cama y se recostó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del japonés- puedo dormir aquí contigo- dijo el chico mientras se acurrucaba mas hacia el mayor.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo trato de sonar indiferente pero no funciono demasiado.

-Gracias Yuu- el albino se acerco al rostro de Kanda y en un rápido movimiento capturo sus labios en un apasionado beso que fue respondido con mas intensidad.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

A la mañana siguiente.

En el comedor se encontraban desayunando Tikky, Nozomi, Lavi, Kanda y Kosen, todos en silencio y con mucha tranquilidad, el ambiente era alegre a pesar de no haber palabras para expresarse,

La mayoría había terminado su desayuno cuando el albino llego a toda prisa.

-Que ya acabaron, eso es injusto por que no me esperaron- protesto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas vacias.

-Como que por que no te esperamos, que acaso no has visto la hora, en 20 minutos entran a clases además todos tenemos cosas que hacer como para estar esperándote- reprendió Tikky al albino, ciertamente si lo habían esperado mas de lo suficiente y el chico no había aparecido.

-Lo siento es solo que…- realmente no sabia como explicarle a su padre que había pasado la noche en el cuarto de Yuu y por eso no escucho el despertador además de que el mayor no se tomo la molestia de despertarlo.

-Ayer Allen estaba leyendo un libro y no se quería separar y cuando por fin lo termino recordó que teníamos tarea de Algebra y por lo mismo se durmió hasta tarde, no me sorprende que cuando sonara el reloj estuviera profundamente dormido- interrumpió el castaño con toda la calma del mundo, tanto su padre como su madre confiaban plenamente en sus hijos y los conocían por lo mismo sabían que ambos eran adictos a la lectura y también sabían que a pesar de ser muy unidos nunca se habían pasado una sola tarea ya que era perjuicio para el otro.

-Bueno, pero apúrate o los dos van a llegar tarde- dijo tranquilamente Nozomi regalándole una sonrisa a su hijo- Casi se me olvida Buenos días.

-Buenos días- se limito a contestar mientras se apresuraba a devorar sus alimentos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, al fin de semana es la ceremonia de presentación social, asegúrense de no hacer planes ya que seria vergonzoso y de mala educación llegar tarde o cancelarlos asi que mejor organicen su tiempo, la fiesta será el sábado- Hablo claramente Tikky

-Y eso se adelanto, crei que seria hasta el próximo mes- dijo Kosen mientras se incorporaba.

-Bueno, vamos a aprovechar que Lavi y Kanda están aquí para que nos acompañen, además de que el próximo mes vamos a salir su padre y yo y se nos aria imposible asistir, espero y no presente ninguna molestia- dijo tranquilamente Nozomi.

-Por mi nos hay ningún problema- como siempre los gemelo contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces todo listo y aclarado- dijo sonriente Nozomi- Ahora vállense que ya van tarde.

-Es cierto- en eso el albino da un brinco y sale disparado a la salida junto al castaño, los dos se despiden con la mano de los mayores para después salir a toda velocidad rumbo al auto.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Aquí termina, si es un poco corto, demasiado después de la espera que los hice pasar, realmente lo siento, en si el cap es mas de relleno que de nada, me vuelvo a disculpar, el siguiente les prometo que estará mas interesante eso se los puedo asegurar ya que la historia va a empezar a tomar consistencia, mejor me dejo de tonterías les quería hacer unas aclaraciones, las dejaron en un review pero tal vez alguno también se lo preguntara.

¿Con quien se caso Lenalee?

-Con un buscador muy apuesto que entro a la orden poco antes de la "traicion" de Allen.

¿Como fue que tikky se caso con Nozomi?

-La conoció en la cueva, se empezaron a hablar, se gustaron, se casaron y por fin tuvieron hijitos.

¿Cross?

-Realmente se me había olvidado, por que?? Por que lei el manga y ahí me lo mataron TT pero inconscientemente lo descarte pero mi fic no va tan pegado del manga asi que Cross-sama sigue vivo, en el próximo cap lo verán.

La orden sigue existiendo solo que esta temporalmente inactiva, cualquier cosa que pase en un futuro se reactivara.

-Akumas si hay muchos solo que están escondidos, por eso regaron a los exorcistas por todo el mundo.

La inocencia esta inquieta por que siente cambios en la materia oscura en pocas palabras siente lo que esta por venir (y esas son pcas palabras Oo)


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Bueno ahora si que no tengo explicación, simplemente se me fue la inspiración y no tenia nada de ganas de escribir, también se me fue un poco las ideas que tenia, asi que ahora a retormar como pueda, ya que no pienso dejarlo, lo acabare algún dia, espero y sea pronto.

Lo siento mucho.

Ahora los dejo con el capitulo.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Séptimo Amanecer: La Fiesta

Ya había pasado aquella horrible semana, llena de extensos días de preparación e invitaciones, por fin podrían aprovechar y ver como quedaba todo, por fin seria presentados como parte de la "sociedad" odiaba eso pero si había nacido en un mundo asi jamás se quejaría le gustaba hasta que tocaba los limites que eran muy pesados.

Ya eran las 8 p.m. y el gran salón estaba lleno, todos los invitados habían asistido a la fiesta ya que era de una familia muy importante y todos querían conocer a sus herederos y ver si podían comprometer a sus hermosas hijas en matrimonio o en dado caso hacer inversiones de negocios por medio de sus hijos.

La fiesta se estaba desarrollando muy bien, llegada la hora un par de trompetas sonaron dejando a todos en silencio ya que el momento mas esperado de la noche estaba por comenzar.

-Les doy las gracias a todos por haber asistido a esta pequeña fiesta de presentación, estoy muy orgulloso de dar a conocer frente a ustedes una gran sociedad, a mis dos hijos, ambos ya tienen la mayoría de edad y por lo tanto ya iniciaron sus labores dentro de la misma pero para hacer esto mas divertido y que en un futuro no halla confusiones aquí están mis jóvenes- Hablo Tikky con voz solemne mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para que los gemelos salieran de aquel gran pasillo y dieran la cara a la sociedad.

Los jóvenes al escuchar la invitación de su padre empezaron a caminar tranquilamente pero su porte nato con lo que se les instruyo de pequeños era para hacer sentir a los demás un poco menos, la elegancia de sus pasos, su presencia, su belleza casi divina provoco que nadie les despegara los ojos de encima era algo difícil de dejar pasar, el salón callo en un silencio absoluto, haciendo que el único sonido fuera el eco de los pasos de los jóvenes que se acercaban al centro donde se encontraban sus padres.

-Bueno señoras, señores, ellos son mis hijos- dijo Orgullosamente Tikky al ver como todos los contemplaban- El es Allen Mikk Odayaca- El peliblanco dio un paso al frente, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza para después regresar a su lugar- Y el es Kosen Mikk Odayaca- el castaño dio un paso al frente y al igual que su hermano hizo una reverencia inclinando un poco la cabeza, 

para luego regresar a su lugar- Ahora disfruten la fiesta- Hizo una ultima seña y la música volvió a sonar.

-Te fijaste como nos miraban- pregunto el castaño en voz baja a su hermano

-Si, era intimidante, pero lo bueno es que ya paso- se giro para ver a su hermano y darle una sonrisa- Que te parece si nos separamos para que la vista no se centre en un solo lugar-

-Estoy de acuerdo cada quien por su lado para pasar lo mas desapercibidos posibles-

Sin necesidad de de mas palabras los gemelos se dividieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

La noche paso rápido, entre platicas triviales, bromas y risas junto a unos pequeños brindis.

Kosen se encontraba en la entrada del jardín, había salido ya que adentro le pareció sofocador, el olor a alcohol se había extendido demasiado haciendo que se mareara, ciertamente tomo vino en las comidas pero había tanta variedad de bebidas y una realmente fuertes que lo hizo sentirse mal, mientras se encontraba sumergido en su mente en una discusión sobre lo que aria de ahora en adelante, no se dio cuenta pero una hermosa mujer de aspecto juvenil se encontraba sentada en la fuente del jardín, había una tenue iluminación, la luna era lo único que permitia ver el jardín y su luz daba de lleno en la fuente resaltando la belleza de aqulla mujer, de cabellos blancos yan largos que parecía llegar hasta la rodilla, su piel palida al toque de la luna parecía porcelana, unos pequeños labios de rosa pálido una nariz fina, perfecta, su mirada estaba posada en el agua por lo que no pudo observar sus ojos. Impactado por la imagen tan bella que veía se acerco, ya que nunca se había encontrado con otra persona albina que no fuera su hermano.

Llego hasta aquella mujer y toco levemente el hombro, llamando asi su atención.

-Buenas Noches señorita- dijo cortésmente para después sonreir para darle confianza.

-Buenas noches joven Kosen- dijo la joven posando sus ojos en los del castaño quien se sorprendió al verse perdido en aquella mirada, sus ojos eran algo indescriptible, podía apreciar en ellos una sabiduría gigantesca mezclada con una inocencia, también se veía la curiosidad asomada en ellos y la soledad era algo muy presente-

-No había tenido el honor de verla dentro, me gustaría presentarme pero usted ya conoce mi nombre y a mi me encetaría saber el suyo- hablo despacio cuando se dio cuenta el tiempo que había pasado mirando aquellos misteriosos ojos.

-No hay necesidad de decir mi nombre, ahora que lo vi me doy cuenta que aun no es el momento, por un momento crei algo y por eso vine, si no le molesta joven podría llevarme a donde se encuentra Lavi- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de su Blanco vestido.

-Si no se preocupe señorita, el se encuentra dentro- dijo extendiendo su brazo para que la joven se sostuviera de el y guiarla por el lugar, le parecía una persona extraña había algo en ella que se le 

hacia tremendamente familiar pero la forma tan confiada en que había nombrado a Lavi lo había molestado, pero jamás se comportaría descortés con una dama.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Por fin solo, jamás pensó que esos pequeños balcones con vista al jardín serian tan útiles había pasado toda la noche rodeado de hombres intentando comprometer a sus hijas con él o si no con jóvenes que querían ser sus "amigos" pero todo era lo mismo negocios para ganar dinero y poder, le daba asco como se vendían a si mismos por un poco de poder, pero lo peor ya había pasado o por lo menos gracias a su escapada podría tomar valor y fuerza para continuar sonriendo y siendo educado con la "gran" sociedad de ahí dentro, giro su vista y se encontró con su hermano hablando con una mujer extraña , su hermano estaba embelesado con la mujer con quien platicaba, las únicas veces que lo había visto tan perdido era cuando veía a Yuu, esto si que era raro, después hablaría con él, ya que últimamente se habían distanciado mucho, apenas si cruzaban la palabra y ya sea que el dormía fuera del cuarto o dentro, nunca estaban juntos como anteriormente había pasado. Siguió mirando la escena hasta que los dos desaparecieron por la entrada, dirigió su vista a la Luna, eso era algo que hacia muy a menudo mirar al cielo intentando ver algo mas.

-Buenas Noches Allen-kun- la voz de una mujer lo hizo voltear, era sumamente raro que le hablaran con tanta confianza y mas una mujer que bien podría ser su madre.

-Buenas Noches señora, puedo ayudarla en algo- pregunto gentilmente.

-Si, me gustaría que me respondieras una duda que tengo-

-Cual es?-

-Cuantos años tienes?- Eso si que era algo que no se esperaba su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y lo sabia bien asi que se controlo y volvió a la calma-

-Lo siento señora, pero tan solo tengo 18 años, y creo que me negare a cualquier oferta que tenga no me gusta meterme en problemas- dijo intentando cortar la conversación lo antes posible.

-Yo te recuerdo muy bien, estas idéntico han pasado tantos años y no has cambiado nada, te creería de tu edad si no te hubiera conocido antes- sigui hablando la mujer- Y como olvidarte, fuiste único, aun me pregunto por que no me case contigo- Eso era definitivo la mujer estaba chiflada y quería salir de ahí.

-Lo lamento mucho señora me confunde y esto se esta yendo mucho del limite racional, si me permite la llevare con su familia para que se encargue de usted y que no llegue a tener mas problemas-

-Que insinuas, me estas llamando loca? Que acaso no me recuerdas soy Ania, Ania Romanó- termino la mujer revelando su nombre dejando igual o mas confundido al albino.

-En verdad señora me confunde, es la primera vez que trato con usted-

-No, eres inconfundible, eres el hijo del conde milenium, Allen- dijo la señora mientras tomaba el brazo del albino para que no siguiera retrocediendo-

-Usted conoció al conde milenium, espero y que pueda vivir tranquilamente – Sin mas que decir se retiro del lugar dejando a una triste y extrañada señora.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Se encontraban dentro de la fiesta nuevamente buscando a Lavi, era difícil ya que la casa estaba llena, dentro se encontraban muchas personas y tanto la pista de baile como el casino estaban a reventar.

Fueron a la barra de bebidas y vieron entre a gente la gente sentada esperando destacaba una cabellera roja, inmediatamente caminaron hasta encontrarse con aquel hombre que pasa sorpresa del castaño no era Lavi.

-Buenas noches general Cross- saludo cortésmente la joven que lo acompañaba, ¿general? Acaso ese hombre era un militar, no recordaba haber invitado a la milicia pero el iba de traje y muy formal se le veía, además de que su rostro no podía ocultar su edad, ciertamente no se veía mal pero si le contaba varias décadas.

-Buenas Noches, no crei verte hasta mas delante de la velada, ya encontraste al bookman o al espadachín de pacotilla- pregunto indiferente mientras tomaba un sorbo de si copa de vino.

-No, creimos que tu eras bookman, como los dos son pelirrojos y entre tanta gente es muy difícil encontrar a alguien además de que es enorme la mansión- dijo la chica – bueno Cross te presento a Kosen Mikk Odayaca, es el hijo de Tikky mikk y Nozomi- dijo la chica presentando al chico mientras le daba un empujoncito.

-Ralamente no me importa conocer hombres, podrías presentarme a una mujer, preferentemente joven, guapa y millonaria- el general había ni siquiera levantado la mirada para ver al joven y sus palabras hicieron enfadar a sobremanera al chico.

-Señorita, al parecer ya esta con alguien conocido me gustaría dejarla en confianza pero el parecer dejaron entrar a la fiesta a un depravado, por lo tanto le pregunto quiere quedarse con el anciano o prefiere que sigamos buscando al señor Lavi- si eso no le dolia al general seria por que estaría sordo o su inteligencia seria realmente baja-

-Como me llamaste mocoso- Ese chiquillo que se creía, lo llamo anciano esta bien que tuviera sus años pero anciano, no se lo perdonaba ni al papa- Si no quieres que te rompa tu maldita cara mejor apártate de mi vista en estos momentos-

-Lo siento abuelo pero si no me quiere ver mejor vallase usted no pienso salir de mi propia casa- dijo el chico indiferente.

-Entonces no tienes lo suficientes como para enfrentarme y pones de escusa tu propiedad- rio con superioridad fue su turno de regresarla-

-Me gustaría que no pusiera palabras en mi boca, además no me gusta dañar a la gente de la tercera edad ya que son muy indefensos y débiles-

Mira muchachito- lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto del suelo- Me colmaste mi infinita paciencia ahora abstente a las consecuencias de tus actos-bramo un enfurecido general.

Pronto la gente se había reunido para ver la disputa, eso era realmente grave, era su presentación a la sociedad y un escándalo como una pelea seria muy mal visto, lo peor Allen quedaría embarrado por su temperamento-

-Podria bajarme, esto es incomodo- pidió el chico con el tono mas amable que pudo.

-Que acaso tienes miedo chico, no que era un anciano débil ahora dime que tan débil soy- apretó el agarre de la camisa lastimando asi al joven que ni se inmuto ante el dolor.

Su vista estaba perdido, buscaba por todas partes a sus padres o a su hermano, estaba preocupado de cómo lo tomarian ellos si se defendia, era lo único que le impedía actuar y partirle la cara a aquel hombre, si se había impresionado que tuviera tanta fuerza pero ganar era fácil y mas si a diario entrenadas y sabias varias técnicas de combate.

-Kosen que estas haciendo?- profin su salvación, había llegado su hermano.

-Aquí disfrutando el panorama- dijo abiertamente sin ocultar la sonrisa que se le pintaba por hallarse libre-

-Tan cobarde eres que ocupas de otro para salir del problema- dijo Cross picando al chico mas de lo que debía. La mirada gris del castaño se poso en su hermano esperando la aprobación, y con un simple movimiento de cabeza le basto para sentirse en el derecho de liberarse.

-Lo siento Abuelo, esto va contra mis principios pero si con palabras y razonamientos no entiende no me deja otra opción- al terminar aquella frase movió sus manos y agarro las muñecas del general sujetándolas con fuerza y ejerciendo mas presión e la necesaria, nuevamente se sorprendió de la fuerza del hombre, cualquiera ya lo hubiera soltado pero aquel hombre era increíblemente fuerte.

-Es todo lo que puedes hacer niño-

-Lo siento mucho- sus manos aplicaron mucha mas presión en las muñecas del general hasta que la presión sobre su traje disminuyo y quedo en el piso.

-Maldito crio- mascullo sobándose las muñecas

-Que esta pasando aquí- llego Lavi encontrándose con un escena un tanto particular, un general cross sobándose las muñecas, Kosen arreglándose el traje, Allen en las filas intermedias sonriendo ampliamente y una multitud viendo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Al menos algo bueno salió de esto- murmuro la chica de blancos cabellos- Lavi tenemos que hablar seriamente- dijo calmadamente pero muy serio tanto como para confundir al bookman-

-Si esta bien hablamos pero antes, quien eres tu?- pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo

-Que acaso no me reconoces soy Hevlaska-

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Aquí termina, intente hacerlo mas largo pero no resulto, salió un poco raro pero todo se explica en el siguiente que espero y pueda subir pronto, no es nada seguro, les agradecería enormemente sus reviews, y comprendo a la perfección si no los llagaran a mandar, esto fue todo de mi parte.

BYE


	8. Capitulo 8

Hola a todos, bueno he decidido dejar el fic ya que por falta de tiempo e inspiración no lo he podido continuar, hago el aviso por si alguien espera la conti mejor se resigne, más abajo pondré una explicación mas detallada por si alguien quiere leer.

Se la creyeron, perdón por la pequeña broma, es solo para que vieran que pudo haber sido peor, que después de años de no actualizar anunciara algo asi, pero mejor después de mucho les traigo la conti, nuevamente me disculpo por la broma, no se preocupen si lo voy a seguir y espero ya no tardarme tanto.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Ultimo amanecer: Realidad

La Fiesta había continuado su curso olvidándose del incidente entre el general y uno de los festejados, los invitados se estaban retirando ya la casa en unos minutos mas estaría vacia, por lo cual en el estudio principal de la mansión se habían reunido todos los exorcistas junto a Nozomi y Tikky.

Antes de que entrara cierto pelirrojo, un brazo lo detuvo y lo arrastro a otro pasillo.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí Lavi-san, quien es ese disque general?- empezó a interrogar rápidamente el castaño una vez que paro de caminar.

-Oh Kosen eras tu, me asustaste- suspiro el pelirrojo para voltear a mirar a su niño.

-Responde- su expresión era seria y llena de decisión cosa que era muy extraño en el joven alegre.

-Bueno acaba de terminar una fiesta y los invitados se fueron y ahora tus padres, algunos invitados, Yuu y yo vamos a platicar, nada mas- respondió tranquilo restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Quien es ese Cross?-

-Él es un amigo nuestro, ¿porqué tanto interés?- cuestiona el pelirrojo

-No, es solo que se me a figuró haberlo visto en……nada mejor olvídalo, disculpa por molestarte- el joven agacho la mirada avergonzado de su comportamiento.

-Puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes, cuéntame lo que gustes-

-Pero vas a retrasarte para entrar al estudio y creo que todos te están esperando- dijo tímidamente el castaño.

-No, descuida primero estas tu ya luego va una plática trivial entre compañeros- con delicadeza tomo el mentón del joven y le levanto la cara para hacer que lo viera- Ahora cuéntame que te pasa.

No esperaba un acto tan tierno de parte del pelirrojo, por lo que su reacción no fue otra que sonrojarse, lo estaba viendo con tanto detenimiento que se perdió en la mirada del otro.

-Bueno…etto…- "porque estoy tan nervioso, Kosen respira, respira y pon los pies en la tierra"/se decía a si mismo intentando bajar el sonrojo de su cara, Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se deslizo por la pared para sentarse en el alfombrado suelo- No se si mi madre les llego a contar que de pequeños tanto Allen como yo teníamos pesadillas, con el paso del tiempo las fuimos dejando atrás pero desde el día del salón de Música he estado soñando de nuevo con ellas, ya no me levanto gritando y llorando como lo hacía de niño pero no dejan de ser aterradoras y cuando el general ese me tomo del cuello y me levanto lo recordé claramente, el estaba en mi sueño lo vi solo había una pequeña diferencia, que ahora se ve mas viejo- giro su mirada para comprobar si Lavi lo continuaba escuchando y se sorprendió al verlo tan concentrado en lo que decía, así que continuo- Después del incidente estuve intentando recordar las pesadillas y entonces pude ver claramente las caras de mamá, papá, Kanda-san, de todos y también la tuya, todos estaban heridos, había explosiones por donde quiera y……

-¿y que mas?- cuestiono al repentino mutismo del muchacho.

-Vi a un hombre de ojos amarillos, usaba lentes y siempre tenía una gran sonrisa, pero no parecía feliz, era muy gordo, también vi a Allen, pero fue algo muy raro, yo estaba caminando mientras veía todo ese caos y me detuve cuando pase por una puerta o un espejo no se muy bien pero vi a Allen reflejado en el, tenia una mirada muy triste y en su ojo izquierdo tenía una gran marca roja parecía una cicatriz pero estaba tan bien definida pero es lo último que recuerdo de mi sueño, y por eso al verlos a todos entrar ahí no me resistí a preguntar- estaba temblando y las lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos mas no se les fue permitida su salida.

Lavi al verlo tan asustando, tan frágil no se contuvo y lo abrazo apangándolo junto a él, acariciando suavemente su cabello en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-Todo está bien, fue solo un sueño, tranquilo- le susurro al oído para después separarse del joven- Ahora ve con tu hermano y ayúdale con los invitados que quedan yo tengo que hablar con tus padres, te veo después de esta pequeña reunión, te espero en el jardín de acuerdo- no estaba muy convencido de dejarlo ahora pero sabía que lo estaban esperando.

-Está bien, ya te quiete mucho tiempo, ahora ve te veo en el jardín- ante la afirmativa del menor se levanto para iniciar su recorrido pero antes de que diera un paso un brazo lo detuvo, se giro para ver qué pasaba y se encontró con la sorpresa de que le castaño también se había levantado y ahora el joven le estaba besando.

-Gracias por escuchar, te estaré esperando- dijo después de que se separaron para regalarle una sonrisa e irse casi corriendo.

En cuanto el joven se perdió a su vista, dio media vuelta para caminar y meterse al estudio donde se encontró con varias caras molestas, posiblemente por su retraso.

-Dónde estabas conejo idiota, aquí estamos como pendejos esperándote y tu por alla haciendo el vago- recrimino severo Kanda ya que su paciencia se había colmado hace mucho.

-Lo siento, que tal si comenzamos ya que Hev tenía algo que decirnos-

-Bueno, creo que nos retrasamos bastante, así que empezare, primero que nada gracias a Cross, puede descubrir varias cosas, la inquietud de la inocencia eso es porque gran cantidad de materia oscura se está movilizando, segundo es que deseábamos saber cómo se encontraban ya que la materia oscura se está concentrando a los alrededores y además queríamos saber si alguno de sus hijos es compatible con algún trozo de inocencia ya que después de todo son hijos del corazón-

-Hey tu Odayaca, puedes invocar tu inocencia, hay algo que al parecer no quiso mencionar Hevlaska- dijo bruscamente el general

-Que sucede con mi inocencia- Pregunto inquieta la mujer

-Creemos que el corazón cambio de lugar, ya que la resonancia entre tu inocencia y el cubo que trae Hevlaska es muy pequeña pero sigue habiendo un portador por lo que creemos que cambio de lugar dejando tu inocencia como una parte más del cubo-

-Quieres decir que Nozomi ya no es el corazón- dice tranquilamente Tikky

-Si, por eso mismo queremos checar a sus hijos, al haber una conexión sanguínea puede que alguno de los 2 lo pueda poseer, ya que si las pruebas salen negativas, debemos encontrar al nuevo portador, porque es muy arriesgado con toda esta materia oscura se está moviendo cosa que solo indica que el conde regreso-

Todos se quedaron callados, esperaban alguna noticia importante pero no una pésima noticia.

-Su hipótesis creo que es la correcta, yo también me di cuenta que mi inocencia no es como lo era antes, su capacidad a disminuido increíblemente además de que ya no me puedo comunicar tanto con ella, pero a decir verdad creí que era por la falta de activación o por la ausencia de materia oscura pero creo que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dicen-

-Si sabias eso porque no lo dijiste antes- cuestiono duramente el japonés.

-Fácil, como todos tenían problemas con la inocencia y porque creí que era un efecto secundario al estar la materia oscura fuera de combate, además de que aun me comunicaba con ella no del modo que siempre lo hice pero aun había comunicación.

-Ya veo, entonces vamos a ver si tus hijos son compatibles-

-No- una voz interrumpió al general y asombro a todos- No voy a dejar que involucren a los gemelos en esto, ellos no merecen involucrarse en una guerra que fue terminada hace años- dijo seriamente Tikky.

-Tu opinión sale sobrando, jamás confiare en un Noah- dijo desafiante Cross.

-Te guste o no esa es mi decisión y ellos son mis hijos, no permitiré que la sobra de nuestro pasado arruine su futuro-

-Acaso quieres morir, mi estúpido alumno les dio una segunda oportunidad pero es algo imperdonable lo que hicieron- dijo lleno de furia Cross

-Me vas a matar, adelante hazlo – Reto el moreno mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lamentaras a verlo mencionado- amenazo Cross mientas también se levantaba y caminaba hacia el moreno.

De un momento a otro Cross salto quedando frente a Tikky y le soltó un golpe en el estomago, pero para la sorpresa de todos la mano de Cross atravesó el cuerpo como si no hubieran nada, Tikky reacciono de inmediato lo aventó fuertemente, ante la sorpresa y la fuerza aplicada el general cayó al suelo.

Si el ambiente había estado tenso, no había como describir lo que había en esos momentos, todos estaban sorprendidos, las cosas habían pasado muy rápido como para asimilarlas bien.

Absolutamente todos estaban petrificados en su lugar, no se escuchaban ni siquiera sus respiraciones, hasta que a lo lejos se escucho un grito que hizo eco una y otra vez por las paredes de aquella mansión.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Una vez que se había separado de Lavi se dirigió hacia la entrada del Jardín, donde para su sorpresa se encontraba su hermano.

-Allen, ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestiono extrañado el castaño

-No puedo- respondió secamente el albino.

-No, no es eso, es solo que se me hizo raro verte aquí no es muy frecuente que vengas al jardín, disculpa si te ofendí-

-Tranquilo, no era para que te pusieras así, fue una broma- se volteo con una gran sonrisa mirando detenidamente a su hermano- solo Salí a tomar un poco de aire, me duele mucho la cabeza asi que intente despejarme viniendo aquí-

-Si quieres te traigo un medicamente o algo- menciono preocupado.

-Ya te dije, no es muy grave que te parece si vamos adentro, esta refrescando mucho y si continuamos aquí nos podemos enfermar y eso si seria algo grave- dijo sonriente el albino mientras empujaba suavemente a su hermano dentro.

Los chicos siguieron caminando por los pasillos, se dirigían a su habitación, caminaban tranquilamente y hablaban de lo pasado en la fiesta.

-Viste la cara que puso la gente cuando te liberaste del boracho ese pelirrojo- dijo riendo el albino.

-No, pero la cara de él estuvo genial, no se la creía estaba impactado- siguió mientras reía.

L os dos estaban riendo suavemente mientras recordaban el suceso, hasta que el albino paro de reir en seco y se empezó a agarrar la cabeza, fue entonces que el castaño también paro al ver que su hermano no se encontraba del todo bien.

-Que te pasa Allen, estas bien ¡ALLEN!- Se estaba asustando su hermano se quejaba y tomaba su cabeza desesperadamente intentando mitigar al dolor y él solo podía ver como su hermano sufria no sabia que hacer, estaban en un punto muy retirado de la casa aun y no quería dejar solo a su hermano.

De pronto el albino se dejo caer al piso de rodillas, mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, ante tal imagen el castaño se agacho y decidido a cargarlo hasta encontrar alguien quien los ayudara pero en cuanto toco a su hermano un dolor en la cabeza lo invadió, era como si se hubieran conectado, los dos se quedaron callados un momento y por siguiente se desmallaron.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Una de las sirvientas que estaba recogiendo el jardín, se adentro a la casa para ir por unos instrumentos que necesitaba pero al pasar por un pasillo pudo ver de reojo algo anormal en uno de ellos, se regreso intrigada y lo que vio la dejo helada, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que gritar lo mas fuerte que pudo para que alguien pudiera llegar a donde ella.

A su frente estaban los mellizos tirados en el pasillo uno al lado del otro inconscientes y con una palidez extrema parecía que estaban muertos.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y aquí acabo el capitulo, nuevamente me disculpo por la broma de mal gusto, porfas no me maten es que no tengo muchas explicaciones ni razones por las que actualice hasta hoy, en si fueron muchos factores entre ellos el cole en el que tengo la hermosa clase de alemán ¬¬* y entre otras materias, exposiciones y falta de inspiración.

Solo espero no tardar en actualizar ya que odio retrasarme así, sin mas espero que les gustara el capitulo que me esmere mucho para compensar la espera aunque no me halla salido muy largo pero creo que quedo bien, espero y dejen Reviews porfis.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Hola a todos, aquí vengo con otra actualización, esta vez no tarde tanto, en si pensaba actualizar el sábado pero nos fuimos a un balneario y pues a disfrutar y el domingo me dio flojera además de que estaba toda adolorida no había hecho tanto ejercicio en el año y pues hasta hoy me decidi y me puse a escribir y si alcance a terminar al capítulo, aquí se los dejo.

Les dejo una sorpresita, creo que todos esperaban esta capitulo.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Primer eclipse: Recuerdos

Todos llegaron y al ver la escena se quedaron congelados, los primeros en reaccionar fueron Tikky y Lavi, quienes cargaron a los chicos hasta su habitación, dejaron a ambos en una misma cama para que al despertar no se preocupasen tanto ya que siempre fueron muy unidos.

Una vez los chicos en su cuarto salieron de la habitación a enfrentar un nuevo debate.

-Fue la culpa del Noah- un sentencia algo difícil en esos momentos dio el General Cross, quien al después de que nadie contestara prosiguió- Tal vez los chicos si son compatibles con la inocencia, puede que alguno de ellos sea el nuevo portador del corazón y al ser los dos ta unidos como dicen el otro a de ser un gran vinculo y por eso cuando esa cosa activo su materia oscura ellos reaccionaron- termino contundente Cross.

-Eso es imposible, Tikky no he hecho nada malo, el es inocente- declaro Nozomi ya aturdida de todo lo que pasaba.

-Es un maldito Noah y eso nadie lo va a cambiar- escupió las palabras Cross arto del comportamiento de todos, no iba a confiar en ningún Noah ya que todos ellos habían traicionado al 14°.

-Yo creo que ha de a ver pasado alguna otra cosa, el que la habilidad del placer halla regrsado no tiene nada que ver, ellos son mis hijos y si les hicera daño tener algún tipo de contacto con la materia oscura lo hubieran presentado antes.

-Es cierto general, esta vez Tikky tiene razón, si ellos fueran compatibles con la inocencia no tiene nada que ver la materia oscura, nunca nos afecto al menos que estuvieran en contacto- termino por decir Lavi.

-Que les parece si regresamos a la biblioteca a hablar ya que si siguen discutiendo aquí podríamos despertar a los gemelos- dijo Lenalee

-Pero si despiertan, debemos estar atentos- dijo Kanda para sorpresa de todos

-Que una de las mucamas venga cada cierto tiempo, y si alguno despierta que nos hablen inmediatamente- propuso Lenalee ansiosa por pasar la discusión a un ambiente mas privado

-Esta bien- acordaron todos a regañadientes viendo el lado cuerdo del asunto.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

.-Dentro de la Habitación-.

Empezó a recuperar la conciencia poco a poco, abrió sus ojos topándose con el tacho blanco de una gran habitación.

"Donde estoy"- miro extrañado a su alrededor, todo le parecía tan familiar y a la vez tan lejano, no podía distinguir donde se encontraba, fue hasta que recupero un poco mas sus sentidos que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, mira a su lado un joven albino estaba abrazándolo, cuando lo vio se quedo quieto mientras diversas imágenes pasaban por su mente.

-Allen… que raro es llamarte asi, que difícil es verte-susurro el castaño mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro del joven-

-Es casi como un reflejo, me pregunto por que eres tan parecido a mi antiguo yo- sus palabras eran suaves mientras la melancolía recorría cada parte de su ser.

-La verdad no tiene mucha importancia, lo único que cuenta es que ahora tengo un hermano y una familia- se inclino y deposito un suave beso en la frente de su hermano "Les dire a los demás que soy yo, o mejor me quedo callado, tal vez es mejor olvidarme de que fui Allen Walker y seguir como Kosen"

El joven castaño se volvió a recostar al lado de su hermano, para evitar que este se despertara, pero no pudo evitar llenarse de tristeza y soltar algunas lagrimas al recordar a cierto samurái que le había robado el aliento.

"Kanda, estúpido bakanda fue él quien dijo que me quería, y mira que no me reconoció, después de todo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre solo un poco ingenuo, pero parece que nada mas le gustaba físicamente" sus pensamientos le dolían ya que sentía que eran verdad.

"Pero Lavi creo que él si me quiere, haré todo lo posible para corresponderle, ya que es una persona grandiosa, mi Lavi, me gusta cómo se oye, creo que mejor me quedare como Kosen, ya que no puede haber 2 Allen." Una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro al pensar lo que significaba ser él nuevamente.

Después de darle muchas más vueltas al asunto se quedo profundamente dormido.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

.-En el Estudio-.

Todos se encontraban tensos, primero las malas noticias seguidas de la pelea de Cross con Tikky y para empeorar la situación los gemelos repentinamente se desmayaban a pleno pasillo.

-Yo creo que los gemelos están fuera de esto, si alguno hubiera sido compatible con la inocencia yo me hubiera dado cuenta, por favor no quiero meterlos en una pelea que acabo hace más de una década- rogo la joven madre con lagrimas en los ojos ya que lo último que quería era poner a sus hijos al tanto de la cruel verdad que alguna vez les toco presenciar a sus padres y que ahora los acechaba.

-Creo que estas siendo demasiado egoísta y sobre protectora, la prioridad es la seguridad de nuestro mundo y ay después vendrá lo demás- dijo Hevlaska ante la negativa de la castaña.

-Tú no tienes opinión en este asunto, una mujer que cerro los ojos ante las personas que necesitaban tu ayuda, le diste la espalda a tu familia y pensar que alguna vez te llamaron santa, no eres mas que una …

-¡Nozomi!- el moreno alzo la voz impidiendo que su esposa continuara ya que no era muy prudente lo que vendría enseguida.

-Bueno, dejaremos eso de lado, pero la principal misión de la Orden religiosa Oscura es impedir la destrucción de este mundo y por lo tanto debemos hacer lo que sea necesario para el bien de todos y no solo de unos cuantos-

-Me gusta tu punto de vista Hevlaska, asi justificas todos tus actos todo era por el bien común- dijo irónicamente Nozomi-

-Nozomi por favor- pidió Lenalee al ver que nuevamente podía empezar las agresiones.

-Esta bien me controlo más, pero tal vez eso es para la Orden Oscura de la cual yo no estoy ligada en ningún sentido, si antes cuando el conde amenazaba no me alié con la Orden, menos ahora que quieren que MIS hijos se pongan en riesgo, lamento decirles esto pero si intentan hacer algo en contra de mis hijos no vere si sus armas son de materia oscura o inocencia son mis enemigos en ese mismo momento- dijo seriamente la mujer viendo a todos.

-Y que crees que puedes hacer tu al respecto, ya no eres el corazón por lo tanto no tienes el poder para enfrentarte a la orden- dijo desafiante la agredida

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz, has el favor de no tentar a tu suerte, a pesar de no ser el corazón aun tengo inocencia y mi sincronización es mas grande de lo que te imaginas, vivir toda mi vida con ella y poder controlar ese enorme poder que poseía no creas que era algo fácil, yo pude sincronizarme con ella totalmente y aun lo puedo hacer sin que sea e corazón.

-Dejen de pelear, esto no nos llevara a nada vinimos a discutir otras cosas que ver una pelea entre mujeres- dijo exasperado Kanda ya que al igual que los otros tenia los nervios de punta y tener a Allen enfermo le afectaba.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

.-En la Habitación-.

Una de las mucamas estaba parada junto al marco de la puerta vigilando el sueño de los gamelos, cuando vio que uno de ellos se empezaba a despertar.

El albino había abierto los ojos, y si había incorporado quedando sentado en la cama, miro a los lados y al ver a la mujer le sonrio.

-Buenos ¿Días?- pregunto extrañado el joven

-En realidad joven ya casi son tardes, ustedes han estado inconscientes por mucho tiempo- respondió amablemente la joven.- Si me permite tengo ordenes de avisar si alguno recuperaba el conocimiento asi que con su permiso me retiro- seguido de una pequeña reverencia salió de la habitación para contarles a los dueños y los invitados.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

.-En el Estudio-.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y lo único que habían logrado era que Nozomi aceptara que en dado caso que alguno de los mellizos se sintiera afectado les contaría la verdad pero de ahí en adelante no lograron convencerla de hacer pruebas o contar todo lo que sabían.

El último par de horas habían sido pesadas ya que el cansancio se había apoderado de todos y la preocupación era grande ya que ninguno de los hermanos había despertado. Todos estaban callados cada quien sacando concusiones, teorías y conclusiones en su proio mundo.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta pusieron en alerta a todos, la joven mucama entro al cuarto.

-Vengo a informarles que el joven Allen recobro el conocimiento y al parecer está muy bien- dijo la jovencita.

El cambio en el ambiente fue repentino muchas sonrisas se vieron al saber que estaba bien, principalmente fue Kanda quien se alegro muchísimo con la noticia a pesar de no expresarlo mucho.

-Y Kosen como esta- pregunto preocupada la madre

-El jovencito Kosen aun no ha despertado- ante estas palabras no solo los padres se calmaron si no que también Lavi se quedo aun preocupado.

-Que tal si vamos con él, a de estar algo desubicado además de que ocupamos hablar con él a solas son que su hermano escuche, creo que es una excelente oportunidad- dijo contenta Lenalee intentando alivianar la segunda noticia.

Y asi todos los exorcistas y el Noah se dirigieron al cuarto de los jóvenes, por educación tocaron la puerta y como les había dicho la señorita una voz contesto desde adentro del lugar.

-Adelante-

Todos se adentraron y se quedaron viendo la escena frente a sus ojos, el albino estaba sentado en la cama mientras que el Castaño estaba dormido sobre su regazo descansando plenamente y con una tranquilidad envidiable.

-Allen queríamos hablar de algo muy importante contigo-

-No podría esperar, podríamos despertar a Kosen y si me muevo creo que resultaría lo mismo- dijo tranquilamente el joven-

-Es algo de verdad importante, y necesitamos saberlo lo antes posible, no haremos ruido por lo que Kosen no se despertara- dijo cariñosamente Nozomi convenciendo a su hijo-

-Esta bien, pero por que no se sientan, pueden arrimar algún sillón o silla de alla- dijo señalando con la cabeza la salita que estaba en una parte del cuarto.

Cada quien tomo asiento una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente haciendo el menor ruido posible.

-Bueno te queríamos preguntar que fue lo que paso- cuestiono el bookman

-Eso es algo que me gustaría saber a mi- dijo inocentemente el albino.

-Cuéntanos que es lo último que recuerdas-dijo el japonés para que el albino tuviera por donde empezar

-Bueno, yo estaba paseando por el jardín cuando me encontré con Kosen, se veía algo raro lo que mas me extraño es que iba hacia el jardín y era muy tarde como para salir- ante el comentario del menor cierto pelirrojo se sonrojo ante un recuerdo reciente del chico castaño, pero nadie lo noto- Los dos empezamos a platicar sobre la fiesta, me empezó a doler la cabeza luego todo se volvió negro, solo escuchaba la voz de Kosen decir mi nombre, después tengo un breve recurdo que desperté y Kosen estaba hablándome, no le entendí bien ya que estaba adormilado, me volvi a dormir y desperté en la habitación y la señorita de la limpieza estaba aquí.

-Ya veo, es algo muy extraño, no recuerdas que soñaste- pregunto el general Cross

-No, nada en absoluto-

-Que palabras de interés intercambiaste con tu hermano para provocar un desmayo o un dolor de cabeza-

-Pues nada en partículas solo hablamos de la fiesta y ya-

-Miren Kosen esta despertando- dijo Lenalee interrumpiendo a los demás.

El castaño abrió sus ojos, y los volvió a cerrar ya la luz los lastimo, se tomo un poco mas de tiempo y los volvió a abrir lentamente viendo una imagen que lo dejo impactado, ahí alrededor de la cama estaban todos sus amigos y también sus familiares.

-Buenos tardes dormilón- dijo alegremente el albino

-¿Tardes? Que hora es- pregunto, olvidándose por un momento de todo a su alrededor

-Es la 1:30 y tu apenas despiertas- se burlo el joven pelirrojo

-Lavi- dijo al reconocerlo totalmente, y ver cuánto había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio como Allen Walker, giro su rostro para encontrarse con Kanda, Lenalee, Cross, Tikky, Nozomi y Allen, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, había pasado tanto tiempo y al mismo tiempo solo unas horas, era raro sentirse asi, que la melancolía lo recorriera, tenia ganas de abrazarlos de decirles que los extraño y que ahí estaba sentado en ese mismo instante su amigo Allen Walker.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y se acabo, creo que la duda de quien era quien queda por lo menos un poco resuelta deje uno que otro cabo sin atar, creo que el fic se acaba con el capitulo 11 ya que no creo alargarlo más.

Espero y les gustara el capitulo, y porfis dejen reviews siempre me gusta saber su opinión y sus teorías de lo que podría pasar.

Sin mas me despido ya que mañana tengo examen de Química y no he estudiado nada.

Y disculpen las faltas de ortografía (algún dia buscare un betareader XD), si algo no entienden o cualquier cosa háganmela saber.


	10. capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Wolas, espero y que todos estén bien, por fin actualizo XD y eso que Sali de vacaciones el 11, pero por flojera y la culpa de ver un anime y otras cositas que tenia no había escrito y pues no tengo nada que hacer y me puse a escribir solo espero y no matarlos de aburrimiento ya que la inspiración nomas no vuelve, sin mas lo dejo con el cap.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

—_Lavi— dijo al reconocerlo totalmente, y ver cuánto había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio como Allen Walker, giro su rostro para encontrarse con Kanda, Lenalee, Cross, Tikky, Nozomi y Allen, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, había pasado tanto tiempo y al mismo tiempo solo unas horas, era raro sentirse asi, que la melancolía lo recorriera, tenia ganas de abrazarlos de decirles que los extraño y que ahí estaba sentado en ese mismo instante su amigo Allen Walker._

Y sin que se diera cuenta las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas dejando a todos un poco extrañados.

— ¿Qué pasa, te duele algo, te sientes mal? — Se apresuro a preguntar la madre ya que no era normal que el joven castaño llorara nomas por nomas.

— Si estoy bien, es solo que estoy muy feliz — dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que no paraban de salir.

—Eres un niño todavía— menciono al japonés al ver al chico en ese estado.

—Y a que se debe tanta felicidad como para que mi hermanito llora de alegría—

—El simple hecho de que estén aquí es una muy buena razón para estar feliz, es bueno verlos a todos a salvo— Dijo el castaño sin medir un poco sus palabras, dejando extrañados a todos.

—Es bueno que pienses así— Apoyo a su hijo el portugués.

—Kosen lamento arruinarte tu felicidad, pero queríamos saber ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? Antes de que te desmayaras— pregunto cuidadosamente la china.

Todos se quedaron callados para oír la explicación del joven ingles, pero el no parecía querer decir algo.

"Que hago, no les puedo decir que soy allen por que sería muy complicado de explicar que cuando toque a Allen fue cuando recupere mis recuerdos, no se por que paso eso, pero no quiero mentirles son mi familia y amigos, que les dijo"

Los pensamientos del castaño fueron interrumpidos por una suave voz.

—Kosen, te sientes bien— pregunto algo insegura Lenalee, ya que ella había hecho la pregunta.

—Si estoy bien— respondió secamente aun perdido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de su tono de voz y como todos lo miraban.

—Estas actuando algo raro cariño— esta ves fue Nozomi quien hablo

Al darse cuenta de las palabras de su madre levanto la vista, para sorpresa de todos en sus ojos se notaba una gran confusión y culpa.

—En realidad, todavía no organizo bien mis ideas, no se muy bien que paso y no quiero hablar de eso— dijo en un tono mas calmado y bajo, mientras ocultaba un poco su mirada ya que le incomodaban las miradas frente a él.

—Que te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín para que te despejes y tranquilices un poco— propuso el albino con una gran sonrisa mientras hacia ademan de levantarse

—Piensan que lo dejaremos ir solos a dar un paseo si apenas despertaron— dijo preocupado el moreno—

—Pero si vamos todos no va a servir el paseo ya que no se podrá tranquilizar— defendió rápido.

—Esta bien, yo puedo acompañar a Kosen con el paseo— propuso más animado el pelirrojo.

—Pero…—

—Si quieres también tomar un pequeño paseo, que Yuu te acompañe— sugirió muy sonriente el pelirrojo—

—Me parece una buena idea, en lo que preparan la comida vallan a caminar un rato para que despierten por completo, Lavi, Kanda les encargo a mis hijos— dijo la joven madre con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces esta decidido, vamos Kosen arriba— se acerco y tomo del brazo al castaño sacándolo de la cama—

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego— se despidió el albino dejando al castaño en manos del bookman.

— ¿Y entonces me acompaña Kanda—san?- pregunto tranquilamente el peliblanco—

—Che, vámonos—

—Los esperamos en el comedor en una hora, entendido— Termino por decir Tikky antes de que ambos salieran—

Y así todos salieron del cuarto de los jóvenes.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

.—Con Lavi—.

Ya había pasado un mas de media hora desde que salieron de la habitación, ambos chicos caminaban en silencio, pero no llagaba a ser incomodo, al contrario era confortable.

—"Le diré a Lavi la verdad, no quiero mentir no a él"—pensaba el menor.

—Oie Kosen, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte— dijo seriamente el de ojos esmeralda

—Si que pa-pasa— respondió nervioso el chico—"Se abra dado cuenta, después de todo es un bookman, que hago, como le explico"— El joven estaba sacando conclusiones algo precipitadas

—No se como decirlo, bueno si pero no se que te parezca— comenzó el pelirrojo— bueno te lo diré tu tienes la respuesta final… quiero algo un poco más serio, lo de hoy me dejo un poco preocupado, quiero que sepas a toda costa que yo te amo y que puedes confiar en mi plenamente, se perfectamente que tú aun quieres a Yuu, pero deseo cambiar ese sentimiento, así que estaba pensando en hacer lo nuestro mas solido…..quería decirle a tus padres— Termino después de un rato, pero al decir lo último no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—A decir verdad, yo también quiero que esto sea mas serio, y por eso quiero decirte algo muy importante— se detuvo un poco a tomar aire "Ya empece puedo hacerlo" —Querioa decirte que yo…

—Eso quiere decir que si, que le podemos decir a tu familia— el pelirrojo lo interrumpió en la parte mas crucial— eso me hace muy feliz— y sin previo aviso abrazo al chico y lo beso.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

.—Con Kanda—.

En cuanto se habían perdido de la vista de los demás, el mas joven tomo la mano del samurái y siguió caminando, platicaba muy amenamente mientras sonreía, el japonés se limitaba a responder y escuchar todo lo que el albino le decía, pero poco a poco se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos.

" Maldicion ¿Por qué me siento así?, se supone que estoy enamorado de Allen, porque si estoy a su lado me siento solo, es extraño, desde el accidente me he sentido preocupado y ansioso por que reaccionara, por que demonios ahora que estoy junto a él lo siento tan indiferente, cual podría ser el motivo" al pensar en eso la imagen del moyashi sonriendo llego a su mente seguida de una del castaño con la misma sonrisa, se quedo estático ante la rara comparación, no podía ser cierto, ahora que le ponía atención sus gestos y reacciones eran demasiados parecidos.

— ¡YUU KANDA!—grito el albino y así el japonés salió de sus pensamientos

—Si, que pasa, ¿por qué gritas de esa forma?— dijo rápido al caer en la realidad

—Llevo llamándote desde hace rato y no me hacías caso, de pronto te quedaste ahí parado y como no contestabas tuve que gritar—

—Lo siento mucho, es solo que me perdí en mis pensamientos—

—Bueno no hay problema, que tal si vamos por ahí— dijo el chico mientras apuntaba al jardín— Si damos vuelta ahí llegaremos a la fuente—

—Está bien— "Su sonrisa es demasiado vacía"— pensó tristemente el samurái comparándolo con su hermano.

Al dar vuelta para llegar a la fuente se encontraron con Lavi y Kosen, pero ellos se estaban besando tranquilamente sin importarles nada ni nadie alrededor.

—Les recuerdo que no están en una habitación— dijo fríamente el albino al ver tal escena

Al darse cuenta de que tenían compañía ambos se separaron rápidamente algo apenados, el mas afectado era el castaño que estaba con un enorme sonrojo adornando sus mejollas al verse descubiertos tan repentinamente y de parte del japonés y su hermano—

—Lo siento mucho es solo que— El castaño intentaba explicarse con su hermano pero estaba muy apenado.

—Después de todo cambias muy rápido, y pensar que decías amar a Yuu y ahora estas revolcándote con Lavi-san — Dijo cruelmente el albino dejando perplejo a su hermano y a ambos exorcistas.

—Que te pasa Allen, por que estas tan enojado, creo que no estas bien— dijo preocupado Kosen ya que no era normal que se comportara así o dijera ese tipo de cosas tan hirientes—

—Estoy mejor que nunca, ahora se que no puedo vengarme como lo estaba haciendo—

—Vengarte?? Pero de que hablas— su preocupación aumentaba a cada minuto y su hermano no parecía escucharlo más.

—Viendo que te recuperas tan fácil, mejor en ves de quitártelo de ese modo lo hare de este otro— En un movimiento rápido, debajo de su manga saco un cuchillo y lo aventó rápido dando de lleno con su objetivo—

—¡¡LAVI!! — grito con todas sus fuerzas el castaño al ver como el cuchillo se le clavaba en el estomago a su pelirrojo, rápido corrió a su lado, donde había caído el bookman y lo abrazo, lleno de ira volteo a donde su hermano— ¡¡POR QUE DEMONIOS LO HICISTE!!

—Ya te lo había dicho, lástima que no escucharas, es parte de mi venganza, primero te quite a Kanda creí que sufrirías con ello pero te repusiste muy rápido así que no tenía tiempo y paciencia para lidiar con cada uno de tus repuestos, lo más fácil es matarlos, así me ahorrare mucho tiempo—

—Venganza por que, que te he hecho— pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos hechas por la desesperación e impotencia del momento—

—Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero por tu culpa perdí mucho y lo mínimo que podías hacer es sufrir tanto como puedas soportar—

—Como no voy a recordarlo, si de dices encontrare una forma de compensarte— dijo el chico ya que lo último que quería era pelear con su hermano.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto— dijo fríamente mostrando en sus ojos el odio y la sed de venganza que sentía—

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto se había acercado, lo tenía a unos pasos de él y se aterro al reconocer esa mirada, eso no podía ser cierto, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, eso era imposible.

—Tú eres…— No se atrevía a continuar por miedo a saber si era verdad— el Conde del Milenio

—Que bueno que me reconociste, me alegra saber que eres tu Allen Walker—

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Tada, se acabo el capitulo al parecer una de las teorías que mandaron estaba en lo correcto, lo lamento mucho a todos los que esperaban que Allen estuviera dividido no soy tan piadosa soy un poco más dramática, no se preocupen no tardare en actualizar no tengo nada que hacer y las vacaciones van a ser largas, posiblemente en 2 o 3 capítulos mas se acabe el fic, en realidad quería que solo fueran 5 caps pero al final de cuentas se alargo, espero que les haya gustado, cambie un poquito el estilo de redacción con lo de pensamientos y los guiones largos espero y sea mas cómodo de leer, sin mas espero leerlos y saber que les pareció.


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, y como no me gustan las deudas aquí les dejo este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado, es uno de los más largos que he escrito después de mi desaparición, espero y les guste.

Este capitulo va dedicado a las dos personas ue dejaron review en el pasado que son: Ichi-ichi y SeikaDragon, espero y sea de su agrado.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Tercer Eclipse: Odio

—_Tú eres…— No se atrevía a continuar por miedo a saber si era verdad— el Conde del Milenio_

—_Que bueno que me reconociste, me alegra saber que eres tu Allen Walker—_

Estaban los dos frente a frente viendo como todo su pasado había regresado y amenazaba con dañar su futuro.

—Kanda llévate a Lavi de aquí, adentro atenderán su herida— Dijo el castaño volteando a ver al japonés que se había quedado inmóvil en su sitio un poco mas apartado.

El Samurai al escuchar la voz de Kosen no lo dudo por un momento y corrió hacia él para así llevarse al conejo y después regresar a la batalla.

—Al parecer junto a tus recuerdos recuperaste tus habilidades, creí que la especialidad del músico se quedaría muerta pero al parecer le dijiste algo a Yuu, algo que no quieres que yo sepa— Menciono un sonriente albino — Pero es mejor así ya que ¡Te voy a MATAR!

Y sin previo aviso junto sus manos y al separarlas una bola de materia oscura apareció en ellas.

—Adiós hermanito— su sonrisa se torno más sádica, puesto que justo detrás del castaño se encontraba Kanda que acababa de llegar para auxiliar al pelirrojo.

El albino dio un brinco hacia atrás alejándose del trió y justo después avento la materia oscura en dirección a ellos, la explosión fue grande por lo que se levanto una espesa nube de humo lo que impedía ver que había dentro de ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el polvo se había esparcido dejando ver una gran manta blanca en medio de todo.

Justo después el Castaño se incorporo dejando al descubierto lo que había protegido, estaba Kanda sosteniendo a Lavi y delante de ellos el mas joven.

— ¡Kanda apresúrate yo lo detengo pero llévalo rápido!- le grito el joven un poco desesperado por el ataque y por la repentina situación.

— ¡No vuelvas a gritarme así estúpido moyashi!— Se defendió casi por instinto al japonés, pero inmediatamente se puse en pie y se llevo al pelirrojo consigo.

No bajo la guardia ni un solo momento, cuando se aseguro que el conde ya no podría alcanzarlo se decidió a hablar.

— ¿Por qué? Solo quiero que me contestes ¿por qué? — menciono seriamente el chico.

—Es demasiado fácil, por tu culpa perdí la batalla y fui encerrado en aquella dimensión, aunque también fue gracias a ti que pude salir da ahí, cuando tu inocencia resonó al dolor del corazón y fue cuando se hizo una abertura, después de algún tiempo por fin la inocencia pudo crear el paso para un alma, pero como no tendría cuerpo tendría que regresar desde cero, lástima que cuando la oportunidad se dio no tuvo el suficiente cuidado ya que yo también alcance a pasar, para así cobrar algún día mi venganza.

—Todo eso me queda claro, pero yo quiero saber ¿por qué destruir el mundo? Si tu también vives aquí— el joven hablaba calmadamente no quería desatar una batalla.

El otro no respondió, el silencio se extendió a pesar de estar en una posición defensiva ninguno atacaba y parecía que no habría cambio, cada uno esperaba el movimiento del otro.

—No es que la inocencia haya sido descuidada, creo que ella intento darte otra oportunidad, es algo que ella siempre dice, todos tenemos derecho a una oportunidad mas, Una vida no es suficiente para juzgarnos, ¿por qué no la aprovechaste? ¡Éramos felices como una familia! — El castaño no soportaba la idea de pelear, no contra su misma sangre, no contra una persona a la que amaba tanto, no a su único hermano—

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

.—Dentro de la Mansión—.

Kanda entro corriendo sin fijarse en nada, sabía de antemano donde iban a estar todos, habían acordado verse en el comedor para comer todos juntos. Llego a su destino y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Todos los presentes ante el ruido voltearon para encontrarse con Kanda quien traía a Lavi cargando.

—¿Que paso?- pregunto espantada Nozomi.

—Enseguida les explico pero llamen a alguien o ayúdenlo rápido, ha perdido mucha sangre—

Inmediatamente Hevlaska se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió junto al samurái y empezó a revisar al pelirrojo.

—Kanda, vayamos a la sala para que lo recueste en un sillón— dijo haciendo un ademan para que iniciara a caminar— Esto es grave llamen a un doctor, no creo poder hacer mucho, Tikky podrías acompañarme creo que podrás ayudarme en algunas cosas.

—De acuerdo vamos.

Cuando llegaron todos a la sala Kanda ya había dejado a Lavi en un sillón y tenía a mugen en mano.

Todos se extrañaron, habían traído sus armas pero cada quien las había guardado por si una emergencia y habían hecho una promesa silenciosa de no sacarlas.

—Kanda que paso, quiero saber— pidió Nozomi le aterraba la idea de que cualquier cosa estuviera pasando, ya que ellos estaban con sus hijos.

—No tengo tiempo debo ir a ayudar a Allen—

—Allen, que le paso por favor dime algo— tenia lágrimas en su rostro le dolía saber que algo malo hubiera pasado como para tener que usar la inocencia.

A pesar de las lagrimas y la suplica de la madre el japonés no se detuvo y siguió su andar, tenia que ir de nuevo a los jardines.

—Nozomi, vamos con él, también podemos ayudar— dijo Lenalee dándole ánimos a la mujer.

—Está bien démonos prisa— le intrigaba que algo pasara con Allen pero ahora sus pensamientos habían brincado a su otro hijo, Kosen, él estaba con Lavi y este estaba muy mal herido eso no le auguraba nada bueno.

Alcanzaron a Kanda ya que este se detuvo en el jardín, las dos mujeres no se creían lo que veían ahí estaban los dos chicos callados viéndose el uno al otro, en una pose defensiva y a la vez ofensiva, estaban peleando.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué pelean? — Levanto la voz, no soportaba ver a sus hijos pelear y menos que resultara un tercero herido por culpa de alguna tontería.

Los gemelos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz que los interrumpió, ahí estaban Kanda, Lenalee y su madre.

El terror se apodero de Allen al intuir el plan de su hermano, no se atrevería ¿o sí?, Volteo rápido para ver la expresión de su hermano y vio que estaba en lo correcto, no se detendría ante nada, acababa de lanzarle un ataque de materia oscura a su madre.

— ¡MÁMA!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alertarla pero al ver que no resultaba se teletransporto justo en frente, todo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reactivar a crown clown por lo que recibió el ataque directamente.

Tanto Lenalee como Nozomi se habían petrificado, el castaño estaba muy herido en esos momentos estaba en el suelo apenas se podía levantar cuando empezó a escupir sangre, el ataque lo había afectado demasiado.

—No lo puedo creer te interpusiste entre el ataque y ESA—Estaba burlándose del joven cuando prosiguió hablando— si que eres realmente estúpido, de haberlo sabido lo hubiera hecho mucho antes— termino con un tono despectivo y muy frio.

—Eso es jugar sucio Conde— dijo con dificultad el castaño mientras se reincorporaba lentamente.

—Nunca dije que esta batalla seria limpia— dijo seriamente— después de todo lo único que quiero es verte sufrir, tanto que hasta rogaras por que mitigue el dolor y desearas no haber nacido.

—A mi puedes herirme lo que quieras pero ¡Como te atreviste a atacar a nuestra propia madre!- grito exasperado, no creía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

—Es por eso, porque también es tu madre, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo así qu destruiré todo lo que nos una por mínimo que sea— contesto simplemente como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—Eso no te lo puedo perdonar, aunque seas mi hermano eso es pasar los limites— Dicho esto levanto la mano derecha con dirección al cielo, una gran cantidad de energía se concentro en ella, pero se trataba de materia oscura— No quería llegar a hacer esto pero no me dejas opción.

Se alejo un poco de su madre para que no resultara dañada ni nada por el estilo. La materia oscura lo rodeo por completo y pasados unos segundos, que a la vista de todos parecieron eternos, la materia oscura se disperso dejando al Cataño como noah.

—Está bien empecemos la última batalla—

De la nada el peliblanco saco una espada negra que tenia a lo largo una cruz blanca.

—Esto es lo que tú elegiste nii-san — Terminando esa pequeño frase activo su inocencia, haciendo que la capa blanca de crown clown se extendiera, después junto sus manos y al irlas separando una espada blanca apareció teniendo en el centro una cruz negra.

—Hay algo diferente, al parecer ya no ocupas tu mano para luchar, ¿De dónde sacaste esa espada? — Pregunto curioso al joven.

—Es inocencia, al parecer sigo siendo un tipo parasito, la saque de donde mismo que tu sacaste la tuya— dijo un sonriente Allen dejando helado a su contrincante.

—Eso es imposible, yo puedo tener esta espada por la concentración de la materia oscura, ya que yo tengo su control, y tu no tienes el control de la inocen…—Paro en seco y volteo a ver a la persona que era su madre— No puede ser, el corazón no cambia de portador a menos que muera, ¿cómo es posible? —

—No lo sé, simplemente junto con mis recuerdos me di cuenta que tenia inocencia y justo en estos momentos estoy confirmando que es el corazón —dijo tranquilamente.

—Eso hace las cosas más fáciles, una vez que estés muerto ya no habrá nada que me detenga, ese es mi destino—

Se dejo de rodeos y empezó a atacar, el continuo choque entre las grandes espadas hacia eco por los jardines, que estaba siendo reducidos a simples hierbas, cada vez que el Conde atacaba con materia oscura Allen hacia uso de sus habilidades como Noah.

En un pequeño descuido del castaño el albino lanzo un ataque hacia donde estaban los dos exorcistas y su madre, sin dudarlo un segundo utilizo el poder del músico y desvió el ataque con las ondas sonoras que fueron emitidas en la batalla.

—Maldición, no creí que pudieras usarlo con las energías que tienes, es la primera ves que te sincronizas ha de ser muy pesado y mas por tratarse de corazón— dijo al ver el cansancio del chico.

—Hace un momento dijiste que esto era por el destino, yo no creo que lo importante no es lo que nos hace él destino, sino lo que nosotros hacemos con él.

Al verse ignorado decidió seguir, no le iba a dar tiempo que recuperara el aliento.

La batalla empeoraba a cada segundo y Allen se veía realmente agotado, había acudido muchas veces al poder del músico para salvar a los presentes o para evitar que se destruyera la casa donde se suponía que estaban los demás.

La batalla estaba en su contra, de pronto el conde había dejado de atacar, cosa que extraño mucho al castaño que no despegaba la vista de su hermano, fue hasta que escucho una explosión muy cerca que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, una multitud enorme de akumas se habían reunido había de todos los niveles desde el 1 hasta el 4, tenían rodeado tanto a el como a sus espectadores.

— ¿Por qué te quedas parado estúpido moyashi?, no te creas tan importante, aun tenemos nuestra inocencia, no estés jugando y termina con él de una vez por todas— le reclamo el samurái cuando reacciono por completo, después de todo ellos se podían defender solos, y no se permitiría ser un estorbo.

Los tres activaron sus inocencias y comenzaron a acabar con los akumas que estaban cerca para así proteger la mansión donde aun se encontraban muchos inocentes.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

.-Dentro de la Mansión—.

Las paredes retumbaban por las continuas explosiones de materia oscura, la luz se había ido por lo que se estaban ayudado con algunas velas, la habitación se había tornado oscura por las ventanas no se colaba la luz que debería, el día se había ensombrecido.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí afuera? — dijo irritado Cross

—Es obvio que hay una batalla— Respondió tranquilamente Tikky.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se siente la materia Oscura, ahí muchas reacciones y explosiones—

—Y si sabias eso desde un principio por que no vas a ayudar— recrimino Cross ante la respuesta del noah.

—Porque si me dirijo hacia la batalla no seré de utilidad, al contrario, mi sola presencia les afectaría a ustedes, el corazón de la materia oscura está ahí y si voy lo más probable es que termine cediendo a sus deseos y ustedes nuevamente vuelvan a ser mis enemigos—

—Marian, Tikky tiene razón es muy diferente el corazón de la materia oscura que el de la inocencia, mejor ve tú, yo lo único que puedo hacer es almacenar inocencias por lo que no sere útil en batalla, nosotros cuidaremos de Lavi, si algo llegase a ocurrir Tikky será de gran ayuda para salir ilesos.

—Está bien, después de todo hace mucho que no me divierto—

Y así el general pelirrojo salió corriendo de aquella sala, para ir a enfrentarse con lo que sea que atentaba contra él.

Vieron irse al general cuando le perdieron la pista un temblor sacudió el lugar, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cierto pelirrojo despertara. Cuando se levantaron vieron que el bookman había abierto los ojos.

—Por favor llévenme con Allen — pidió el bookman mientras veía a los dos.

—Estás muy grave no debes de levantarte ni hacer esfuerzo, tu herida está muy mal—

—Pero debo ayudarlo, el conde regreso y el no podrá esta ves con él—

— ¿A que te refieres con que no podrá con él?

—Lo conozco demasiado bien, el jamás se atreverá a matar a alguien de su familia—

—Alguien de su familia, entonces Kosen…— hablo Tikky sorprendido por lo sucedido.

—NO, estoy hablando de Allen Walker no de tu hijo, él se esta enfrentando con el otro Allen—

—¿Qué dices? Estas muy mal mejor descansa— dijo Tikky al no encontrar coherencia en el habla del pelirrojo.

—No estoy delirando, Kosen es Walker y Allen es el Conde, no sé cómo paso pero es así deben de creerme— A pesar de que no se escucho muy lógico lo que dijo sabía que tenía razón, miro fijamente al portugués esperando recibir ayuda, sabía que no podría llegar vivo en las condiciones que se encontraba.

—Está bien, te llevare ahí— dijo Tikky mientras se dirigía a ayudar al pelirrojo.

—Pero Mikk si usted se dirige al campo de batalla terminara por ser nuestro enemigo—

—Tal vez así sea, pero mis hijos están en peligro, además de que no dejare solo al shonen, se la debo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Y así Lavi y Tikky iniciaron su camino hacia al campo de batalla, donde se enfrentarían con una cruel realidad

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y aquí lo dejo, que les pareció ya solo faltan 2 caps mas y se acabo a menos que lo acorte y nada mas sea uno, aunque no lo creo si esto sigue así voy a seguir actualizando rápido, como en los viejos tiempos XD me alegra mucho leer sus reviews y saber que aun les gusta, bueno es todo de mi parte, cuídense mucho.


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Hola a todas y todos, estoy aquí con nueva actualización este es el capítulo final, descuiden habrá un epilogo o eso es lo que planeo, esta vez no tengo excusa por la falta de actualización y todo el tiempo solo puedo decir que no tenia ni una pisca de inspiración, normalmente si me distraigo ya sea leyendo fics o viendo anime todas las ideas vuelan y me de flojera escribir así que no tengo justificación, así que en compensación hice mi mejor esfuerzo al escribir el capitulo espero y les guste.

Capitulo dedicado a: **Ichi-ichi**, _SeikaDragon_, **GRavity Girl**, _Sol angel dpl_ y **miyuki kurosaki.**

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Último Eclipse: Esperanza

_Los tres activaron sus inocencias y comenzaron a acabar con los akumas que estaban cerca para así proteger la mansión donde aun se encontraban muchos inocentes._

Sin dudar más, confió en sus seres queridos para concentrarse por completo en la batalla en la que estaba envuelto.

—No te distraigas mucho con el espectáculo, recuerda que peleas conmigo —dijo decidido el castaño— Descuida yo ya no lo hare, confió en ellos por completo—

—Así es mejor, podre acabar contigo sin remordimientos — se burlo el conde.

En un rápido movimiento de parte de ambos chocaron espadas se quedaron un momento midiendo fuerza y una vez que las separaron atacaron con golpes más rápidos y fuertes de lo que estaban haciendo hasta el momento.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

.-En algún pasillo dentro de la Mansión—.

Tikky y Lavi se dirigían al jardín donde ahora solo era mas que un campo de batalla, el pelirrojo iba sosteniéndose del portugués, estaban avanzando lo mas rápido que les permitían las heridas del bookman.

Un estallido cerca del lugar hizo vibrar las paredes por lo cual una columna del pasillo callo destruyendo una pared por lo cual el pasillo quedo bloqueado impidiéndoles el paso.

—Tuvimos suerte de que no nos callera encima— declaro algo aliviado el portugués

— ¡SUETE! a eso le llamas suerte ahora no podremos ir a ayudar a los demás, tú mismo lo dijiste hay materia oscura, el conde está atacando a Allen y no dudo por la continuidad de las explosiones que han de haber llegado los akumas — dijo un nervioso y enfurecido pelirrojo.

—Si, dije suerte por que nos pudo caer encima o pudimos resultar heridos y por lo tanto no seriamos mas que victimas, y justamente tu pudiste haber muerto mira la herida que tienes y crees que podrás resultar de mucha ayuda, ten por seguro que no va a ver mucha diferencia si vamos o no—sentencio duramente el noah.

—Pero…pero ellos están luchando y nosotros no podemos hacer nada— se expreso un más calmado pelirrojo, la desesperación y la impotencia eran muchas, acababa de recuperar a Allen y no quería perderlo, no después de que al fin había logrado estar a su lado, empuño sus manos inconscientemente en señal de rabia e impotencia, el solo pensamiento de perderlo nuevamente era abrumador.

—No tienes que ser tan pesimista, siempre hay alguna forma de salir de los problemas, asi que levanta esos ánimos y no llores, que un muro no es nada para el Noah del placer, puedo atravesar esto fácilmente y si yo quiero puedo hacer que tu también lo atravieses, así que vamos— termino de decir el mayor mientras ayudaba a avanzar al pelirrojo.

Se sorprendió por completo, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero lo que lo había dejado helado eran las palabras de aliento del Noah no se esperaba esa actitud para él.

Se olvido de eso y empezó a caminar facilitándole el trabajo al portugués, una vez que estuvieron frente el muro una pequeña cantidad de materia oscura los rodeo, Tikky dio un paso seguro, por lo cual lo siguió y se sorprendió al ver que estaban traspasando aquellos escombros como si no hubiera nada que les impidiera el paso.

Siguieron avanzando por el enorme pasillo, cada que algo les impedía el paso utilizaban la habilidad del noah y siguieron así hasta que llegaron a lo que debería ser el jardín.

Ahí estaban Kanda, Lenalee, Cross y Nozomi todos con sus inocencias activadas peleando contra un ejército de akumas, más alejados se encontraban Allen y Kosen peleando entre ellos con dos grandes espadas y en algunos momentos atacaban con materia oscura.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces el pelirrojo activo su inocencia y empezó a combatir a los akumas que se acercaban, mientras que Tikky estaba liberando su materia oscura para convertirse en el Carnaval Negro y ayudar en todo lo posible.

La batalla se alargo mucho ya había transcurrido más de una hora desde el inicio de todo, estaban agotados ya que hacía mucho que no habían combatido tan fieramente.

Quedaban pocos akumas por lo que todos estaban atentos a la batalla de los menores.

El continuo choque que provocaban las espadas al ser confrontadas era aturdidor, grandes cantidades de energía se expandía en cada unión de estas, haciendo que la tierra que pisaran se erosionara formando pequeños cráteres.

Un choque demasiado fuerte hizo vibrar el suelo por lo que los exorcista prestaron más atención a la batalla de los gemelos.

Después de ese ataque los dos saltaron hacia atrás para ejercer una distancia mayor y poder tomar un pequeño respiro, pasaron unos segundos cuando el albino levanto la mirada para enfrentarla con su enemigo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que ya no me atacas? No me digas que hasta ahora te diste cuenta de que es imposible ganarme— Dijo burlándose cruelmente del joven.

—…—No hubo respuesta el castaño tenia la mirada baja.

—Eres patético —dijo con desprecio y rencor.

Pasaron unos segundos más, nadie se movía, esperaban que el castaño hiciera algún movimiento para saber qué es lo que le detenía.

—Ya me arte de este juego ¡No quiero pelear! — grito para que su hermano lo pudiera escuchar y a la vez intentando que reaccionara.

—Parece que aun no lo entiendes, esto no es ningún juego, esto es la realidad tu vas a morir, pero no te preocupes, primero matare a todos tus amigos y familiares para que sufras y después simplemente tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa— explico sonriente el albino.

—Tienes razón, no lo entiendo, por eso quiero que me expliques, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado en todos estos años? porque yo te aseguro que estabas sonriendo y eras feliz— le reprocho el castaño desesperado por la situación — Somos hermanos, porque pelear por tonterías todo eso es tiempo pasado ya no significa nada— terminó de hablar, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía expresarse como quisiera, además quería escuchar la explicación de su hermano.

—Que quieres que te diga, tu mismo lo mencionaste esos tiempos son pasados y no significan nada— dijo seriamente

—Y los de nuestras otras vidas si cuenta — su voz reflejaba una triste ironía.

— Son cosas diferentes —

—Entonces dime ¿Por qué? si tanto me odiabas siempre me protegías, más de una vez me salvaste—

—Eso lo hice porque YO soy el único que va a terminar contigo y en esos momentos no habías sufrido lo suficiente—

—Y no crees que ya es suficiente sufrimiento con esta absurda pelea—Acuso tristemente el castaño —No pienso seguir peleando—

—Jajajajajaja—empezó a reír cruelmente para sorpresa del castaño y sus espectadores— No seas hipócrita, dime si ya no quieres pelear por que aun tienes la espada en tus manos junto a tu inocencia activada—

—Creo que es puro instinto, ya que tu también estas en las mismas condiciones— menciono mientras bajaba su espada— pero si lo que quieres es probarme adelante— de un segundo a otro la espada desapareció al igual que la capa de su inocencia y los estigmas del Noah.

—Si que eres estúpido "hermanito" — se rio mientras ironizaba su parentesco.

— ¡ALLEEEN! —…..— ¡NOOO! —

Diferentes fritos se escucharon al ver lo que estaba haciendo el castaño.

—Es hermoso oírlos no crees— dijo girando a ver a todos sus espectadores—Es curioso que compartamos el mismo nombre, no sabemos si me están hablando a mí para que no te haga daño, o si se preocupan por que vas a morir y quieren hacerte entrar en razón— termino volviéndose a su contrincante y empezar a caminar con todo y a espada— Ese es un misterio que nunca vamos a resolver.

Sin más preámbulos se abalanzo contra el castaño dispuesto a herirlo, gritos de terror hicieron ec en el desolado paisaje al ver el movimiento del Conde. El movimiento fue tan rápido que una nube de polvo los cubrió ya que había muchos escombros alrededor.

Con un movimiento de mano de parte del albino todo el polvo se disperso dejando ver el motivo de su furia.

Delante de él estaba su hermano sin embargo su espada nunca logro atravesarlo, en medio de ellos había un muro transparente, viéndolo bien era un cubo el cual cubría al castaño de cualquier ataque.

—Eres bastante tonto Allen, un poco mas y ya no estarías completo—Una voz alegre se escucho por el lugar, su tono era entre reproche y risas.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en una joven mujer de unos 25 años, de largo cabello violáceo piel oscura y ojos amarillos.

—¡Road-chan que sorpresa tan inesperada nos acabas de dar—dijo el albino cariñosamente.

—Todas las sorpresas son inesperadas— contesto cortante la joven— lo siento pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Allen—termino muy decidida.

—Notaste la diferencia, eso es increíble— su voz no cambiaba seguía siendo cariñosa.

—Para mis ojos es confuso pero puedo sentir los sueños de ambos, conozco sus almas y se perfectamente quien es el destructor del tiempo y quien el conde del milenio—

—Se puede saber por que estas de parte de él no mía, tu eres la mayor de los noah nunca me espere tu traición—

—Eso es porque él me enseño a vivir de verdad, me enseño que este mundo no es malo y que puedo cambiarlo sin tener que asesinar, la verdad no sé porque te sorprendes tanto si tú me traicionaste primero—

—Yo jamás te traicioné Road, tal vez fue el caso de que te mintieron, es mas en mi contra te pusieron—

—Me das asco, dices que no me traicionaste, y porque cuando Allen se nos unió tu lo torturabas y lo intentaste matar, aun ahora me sigues traicionando, me juraste que no le arias daño— dijo dolida la joven— Y sabes que es lo peor de todo que me intentas manipular no solo con palabras, estas dándome ordenes con la materia oscura— reprocho la chica mientras se le quebraba la voz— Creíste que no me daría cuenta, ¡Mírame bien! Ya no soy la niña inocente que manipulabas a tu antojo…—cayo un momento y tomo un poco de aire mientras se acercaba lentamente al albino—A decir verdad…—ya estaba justo enfrente de él, extendió su mano y con una suave caricia toco su rostro, dejando su mano en la mejilla del chico, quien inconscientemente reacciono cerrando los ojos sintiendo la calidez de la suave mano, se recargo un poco en ella—Nunca quise creerlo, me negaba rotundamente, me enfade con él por eso y aun cuando la guerra termino siempre creí en ti, porque éramos tú familia todos los noah…—no pudo continuar ya que se le quebró la voz en un sollozo, retiro su mano por lo que el albino abrió los ojos y la contemplo y vio como gruesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro— Pero eso a ti no te importa, si ellos que son tu verdadera familia no significan nada para ti no quiero saber que fuimos nosotros que ni compartíamos sangre— termino fríamente mientras bajaba su mano y caminaba hacia atrás.

—Estas equivocada yo nunca…—

—¡CALLATE! No quiero escucharte, ya no más— con un brusco movimiento con el brazo se limpio las lagrimas.

—Road— llamo el castaño preocupado al ver a la chica llorar.

Esta corrió a su lado, dentro del cubo, abrazándolo fuertemente como si nunca más lo volviera a hacer.

— Yo lo siento mucho…—

—Shhhh no digas nada— La callo tiernamente el castaño, para después con una gran delicadeza limpiarle los rastros de las lagrimas —Muchas gracias por todo.

La joven abrió los ojos enormemente, no le gustaban las palabras del chico eso sonaba a despedida, levanto la mirada para ver bien al chico, en sus ojos se reflejaba lo convencido que estaba en la decisión que había tomado.

—Gracias a ti me di cuenta de algo—Dijo sonriéndole de la forma tan única como el sabia sonreír— tengo un plan y estoy seguro que con ello todo estará bien.

Dio un paso para separarse de la joven y poner en marcha su plan.

—¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR DETENTE!- grito desesperada la joven—¡Ese ser no tiene sentimientos! ¡NO VAS A CAMBIAR NADA! — se dejo caer de rodillas mientras nuevas lagrimas se hacían presentes.

El castaño salió del cubo, tomo su forma de Noah y empezó a tararear una canción de cuna, que todos reconocieron al instante, la joven desapareció del lugar y reapareció junto a los demás espectadores, quienes ya habían acabado con todos los akumas.

—Road, de que están hablando que va a hacer el chico— hablo Tikky inquieto por ver a su hermana tan alterada y triste, mientras se agachaba para abrazarla e intentar consolarla.

—Es un suicidio, su plan no va a resultar, por más que lo desee no se hará realidad es imposible—

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto el bookman

—Sheryl Oto-san es el Noah de la Melancolía, tiene muchas habilidades, entre ellas es el saber lo que un alma guarda y con ello ver el pasado de esta, en raras ocasiones nuestras habilidades resonan permitiéndonos a ambos ver el futuro, por culpa de la materia oscura nosotros tuvimos una visión, vimos que el conde y Allen peleaban pero…—No puedo seguir ya que su voz fue ahogada con un sollozo, tan solo de recordar la fatídica visión la alteraban—Allen es demasiado bueno como para dañar a su propia familia, él jamás hará algo así no después de que tantos años estuvo en soledad—Termino de explicar ya que la voz del albino la interrumpió.

—Maestro por favor utilice la habilidad de Maria y cree un campo de fuerza alrededor de ustedes, no sé que pueda pasar— Dijo el castaño dirigiéndose al general, quien al ver la convicción en el rostro del joven no dijo nada y accedió a la petición.

Empezó a acercarse donde estaba su hermano.

—Todavía crees poder ganarme, no escuchaste a Road, sea lo que sea que estas planeando no va a funcionar, sus predicciones nunca han fallado— Declaro altivo el albino.

—No planeo ganarte—contesto el castaño —ganarte significa que tengo que matarte y eso es algo que no pienso hacer.

Ya había llegado frente al albino, quien desconcertado por las palabras de su hermano retrocedió dos pasos, los cuales también dio el castaño impidiendo que se hiciera mayor la distancia.

—Tengo una teoría—empezó a explicar calmadamente— Tu sientes odio y rencor por que eres el portador de la materia oscura, por culpa de esto no puedes tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos positivos como el amor o la amistad. Eres el conde milenario cuyo titulo solo significa destrucción y desgracia, mientras sientas un poco aunque sea mínimo sentimiento de venganza eso te corrompe y llama a la materia oscura, por eso mismo es un circulo vicioso que no te va dejar libre nunca y por lo tanto no importa si cumples tus objetivos, nunca podrás ser feliz ni disfrutar de lo que realmente importa, yo estoy seguro que tienes sentimientos y que en verdad si me ves como tu hermano, por que más de una vez me consolaste y me ayudaste a salir adelante; también vi tu tristeza al saber que traicionaste a alguien tan querido para ti como lo es Road—dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente a su hermano, logrando poner nervioso al mismo.

—Y eso que, aunque fuera verdad no te sirve de nada— reto acusadoramente.

—Tu espada es lo contrario de la mia, si mi espada exorciza la tuya va a hacer lo contrario— se inclino un poco y tomo con ambas manos el final de la espada, la levantó en posición de ataque— Y si tu venganza se cumple, tu odio se acaba por lo que la materia oscura va a reaccionar y en ese instante va a estar poseyendo por lo que quedaras libre—

Se quedo congelado al terminar de escuchar la explicación de su hermano, eso era imposible tal como lo dijo Road, era una tontería, simplemente no podía ser verdad, aunque si quedara libre tendría una oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Solo quiero decirte una cosa más—La voz del castaño lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?- su vos fue baja apenas un susurro, pero estaba seguro que él lo había escuchado.

—Por favor hazlo feliz, se merece eso y mucho mas, nunca lo dejes solo, tal ves no te importe pero yo realmente lo amo y solo quiero su felicidad y si con ello tu también lo eres, eso me deja mas tranquilo—No las pudo contener mas y dejo escapar las lagrimas que desde un inicio se reuso a mostrar y ya sin mas aviso se atravesó con la espada por completo, quedando a escasos centímetros de su hermano, cosa que aprovecho para abrazarlo y dejar una frase en su último suspiro—Se feliz con Kanda y diles a todos que lo siento mucho.

El albino estaba temblando, estaba en completo shock, no podía hacerle eso, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, él le deseaba felicidad, eso era más de lo que podía aceptar, "Eres un tonto como me deseas felicidad si mi último recuerdo tuyo fue verte llorando con una inmensa tristeza y a la vez sonriendo de la forma más pura y sincera posible, pero a fin de cuentas eres mi hermano aquel al que tanto amo, perdóname tenias razón fui controlado todo el amor que te tengo fue cambiado por odio, así que lo único que te pido es que me perdones, estoy de verdad arrepentido" sus sentimientos se habían aclarado por completo y un inmenso mar de culpa se apodero del albino, su rostro cubierto de lagrimas llenas de tristeza y culpabilidad.

Todos estaban en Shock, esta era la segunda vez que lo perdían y no habían podido hacer nada mas que observar, todos estaban llorando amargamente, cuando al fin lo recuperaban no lo podían si quiera recibir cuando ya se los habían arrebatado nuevamente.

—¡KOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN! —Un grito desgarrador perforo los tímpanos de todos haciéndolos reaccionar y ver lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

El albino tenia abrazado a su hermano fuertemente mientras segui llorando, se asusto al ver que el cuerpo que tenia en brazos era rodeado de una nube negra y este empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, desesperado lo movió un poco aun con la esperanza de que aquellas orbes grises lo vieran una ves mas, el cuerpo no reaccionaba y se desvanecía rápidamente, en un arranque de desesperación grito su nombre sin importarle nada más que su hermano volviera a abrir los ojos, sintió como su garganta se desgarraba pero no le importo el dolor al ver como el cuerpo se desaparecía entre sus brazos.

Se encontraba solo, el cuerpo de su hermano había desaparecido por completo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se abrazo a si mismo, intentando retener la calidez que ese cuerpo había dejado en si, seguía llorando, no quería aceptar esa pérdida que sabia el mismo había provocado.

Todos corrieron a donde estaba el albino, ya que el cuerpo del castaño había desaparecido una ves que llegaron cerca de donde estaba parado el joven aminoraron el paso.

—¡Que demonios le hiciste a Allen!- grito un enfurecido Kanda, quien se acerco y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa levantándolo al aire.

El albino se zafo lo más rápido que pudo del agarre del samurái por lo que cayo al suelo, en cuanto se acomodo volvió a abrazarse para seguir sintiendo aquel calor, pero se dio cuenta que se había ido por completo gracias a su descuido, se quedo quieto viendo a la nada.

—¡Responde maldito! —Volvía gritar el japonés aun más enojado.

Por fin levanto la mirada, todos estaban a su alrededor mirándolo con odio y desprecio.

Cuando levanto la mirada, vieron que sus ojos estaban rojos y este estaba llorando, su cara reflejaba su sufrimiento, se veía tan indefenso, estaba en el suelo abrazándose a si mismo mientras lloraba amargamente.

Nadie dijo nada, no se atrevieron a preguntar o reclamarle algo, su sufrimiento estaba escrito en todo él.

Pasados unos minutos el joven se levanto y miro a todos, ellos estaban sufriendo por su culpa, porque había sido débil y se dejo controlar por la oscuridad.

—Kosen, el ya no esta aquí—empezó a hablar en un tono bastante bajo, su voz estaba ronca, se había lastimado cuando grito, le dolía hablar pero debía decirlo— el me dijo que…por favor lo disculparan, creo que les pide perdón por ya no estar más a su lado cuando al fin había recuperado sus memorias perdidas—

Ante esas palabras, las 3 mujeres no pudieron evitar acallar un sollozo, de nuevo las lágrimas se veían en todos los rostros presentes. Nozomi estaba destrozada su hijo había muerto, se sentía desfallecer así que en un intento por sentirse mejor abrazo a su esposo, quien la recibió en sus brazos para que llorara; Lenalee también lloraba pero esta se había refugiado en los brazos del general; Road lloraba en silencio trataba de reprimir su tristeza al máximo, el bookman al verla no lo pensó y la abrazo permitiendo que esta llorara en su hombro para compartir su tristeza;

Kanda no se movía de su lugar tenia la cabeza gacha en un intento de ocultar su sufrimiento a los demás, Allen al verlo recordó las palabras de su hermano, quería que el samurái fuera feliz, él no lo quería, solo lo había utilizado, pero sabia que lo podía ayudar aunque sea a mitigar su dolor.

Se acerco al samurái y lo abrazo fuertemente, este al sentir el contacto y ve quien era se enfureció y lo aventó, pero el joven se levanto y lo volvió a abrazar, esta ves mas fuerte, se acerco a su cara cosa que inquieto más al japonés, pero para su sorpresa se dirigió a su oído y le susurro —Kosen me dijo que deseaba que fueras feliz, no importaba con quien estuvieses— no pudo terminar ya que este se inquieto por su "insinuación" y empezó a quererlo apartar —Espera, aun no termino —cuando se calmo un poco prosiguió— Me dijo que solo quería tu felicidad por que te amaba enormemente, que si estuvo con Lavi es porque creía que eras feliz y no se iba a interponer en tu felicidad así que para no autodestruirse le dio una oportunidad, quería olvidarte pero no lo logro—Una vez que termino su recado se separo del samurái y lo miro a la cara, viendo como el también estaba llorando, asi que para calmarlo un poco le sonrió, intentando transmitir calma y fortaleza como cuando su hermano sonreía.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo mataste? —Pregunto el samurái, viendo que el albino también sufría, tal vez mas que todos ellos.

Todos voltearon a verlos, querían saber esa respuesta.

—Porque fui débil, no pude alejar a la oscuridad y esta me consumió por completo— hablo el joven dejando sus sentimientos fluir a la par de sus lagrimas— Yo amaba a mi hermano, en verdad lo amaba, a su lado fui feliz es mi familia pero ¡no pude evitarlo! Fui demasiado débil aun lo soy no puedo ni voy a negarlo, lo único que deseo es que este aquí con nosotros, quiero verlo una ves mas, quiero que me diga que todo va a estar bien — sin mas solo en llanto, dejándose llevar por su dolor.

No supo que lo impulso a hacerlo, tal vez fueron sus palabras, o sus lágrimas, tal vez solo creyó ver quien no era, pero nada podía hacer, estaba abrazando al joven aquel que había matado al amor de su vida.

Pasado el tiempo, ya estaba oscureciendo, todos empezaron a caminar en silencio para ir dentro de lo que quedaba de la mansión, mañana seria otro día, no se podían detener, debían seguir avanzando ya que eso es lo que les enseño la persona que perdieron ese dia, y que gracias a ella ya no habría más problemas, la inocencia y la materia oscura se destruyeron entre si, dejando un balance que sería eterno como lo es el recuerdo de él, de

"_**Allen Walker"**_

_**Fin**_

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Este es el final, espero y les guste, a decir verdad no pensaba matarlo pero a fin de cuentas así salió. Me gusto mucho como quedo, estoy orgullosa, es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, y lo hice en un dia bueno creo que son dos ya va a ser la una de la madrugada. Les apuesto algo, a que lloraron, ¿por qué lo digo? porque cuando lo estaba escribiendo yo estaba llore y llore.

Les agradezco a todas mis lectoras y lectores (si es que hay), que me siguieran en este fic hasta el final, ya que a muchos no les gusto la idea de kosen—allen en esta continuación, también a todos las personas que me agregaron a favoritos ya fuera la historia o a mi como autora, muchísimas gracias en especial a los que dejaron review ya que eso ayuda a seguir adelante.

Sin mas que decir me despido, ahí me avisan si les gusto o si me debo de cuidar de un atentado XD ha también quiero saber si quieren epilogo o asi le dejo, me gusto como quedo pero ustedes deciden.


	13. Epilogo

Epilogo

Bueno aquí esta el epilogo, espero y sea de su agrado, esta ves casi no me tarde XD.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Nuevo amanecer

Había pasado ya casi un año desde que la materia oscura y la inocencia se destruyeron, todos intentaron seguir con sus vidas, solo que teniendo algunos cambios muy significativos.

Tanto Lavi como Kanda se habían quedado en Inglaterra junto a Tikky y Nozomi, solo que estos habían hecho su vida y comprado sus casas para no importunar mas a la pequeña familia.

Kanda se decidió por abrir una escuela de artes marciales, ya que con o sin inocencia el era un gran peleador, encontró un buen lugar en los límites de la ciudad donde instalarse, para sorpresa de todos tenía un gran éxito, jóvenes de varias edades se inscribieron, cada uno de ellos admiraba de su maestro ya que lo creían invencible.

Lavi dejo de lado su deber de bookman, no se sentía capaz de dejar su corazón, por lo que decidió empezar un negocio, inauguro una librería en la cual vendía algunas de sus creaciones que tuvieron un gran éxito, desde cuentos infantiles hasta novelas trágicas, debido a todas sus experiencias pasadas tenía mucho material en que inspirarse para hacer sus libros. Uno de sus motivos para dejar de viajar fue el hecho de que se prometió seguir adelante y para su sorpresa encontró un camino junto al de Road, quien lo guio para superar la perdida de Kosen.

Lenalee había regresado con su familia a China, tenia que encargarse de su esposo, además de que su hermano podía enviar una armada a por ella.

Cross y Hevlaska se fueron a seguir viajando, ya que el general no era una persona de estar en un solo lado y Hevlaska después de tanto tiempo encerrada quería conocer el mundo y que mejor manera de estar junto a alguien que aprecias, en ese último año no habían tenido noticias de ellos.

En cuanto a Allen, él se había sentido muy deprimido, cada rincón de la mansión le recordaba a su hermano y para lograr levantarse emprendió un viaje para reconciliarse con el mundo, el cual empezaba a conocer.

Esa mañana, Nozomi recibió una carta de su hijo, en la cual le comunicaba que regresaría para su cumpleaños, el cual era ese mismo día, la razón era que la carta se había perdido en la oficina postal y se entrego muy tarde.

La mansión estaba hecha un caos, las sirvientas llendo y viniendo, limpiando todo ya que el jovencito regresaba después de su largo viaje.

Tanto Lavi como Kanda fueron invitados por Nozomi, ya que comprendieron que el joven actuó por culpa de la materia oscura y que de verdad le dolía la pérdida de su hermano.

El reloj marco las 4:00, las campanas de la iglesia dieron aviso de la hora que era, unos pequeños toques en la puerta fueron suficientes para que una sirvienta fuera a abrir, ahí parado se encontraba el albino, había crecido unos centímetros más, su pelo lo tenía largo agarrado en una coleta baja, tria puesta una capa de viaje y en una mano tria una pequeña maleta.

—Jovencito Allen, no lo esperábamos tan pronto, creíamos que estaría aquí para cenar— hablo nerviosamente la chica que abrió la puerta—.

—No tuve ningún percance, además de que el tren llego un poco antes—Explico tranquilo el joven—Le puedo pedir un favor, llámeme Nalel—pidió amablemente.

—Pero jovencito ¿Por qué?, acaso no le gusta su nombre, es muy bonito—pregunto consternada.

—Si, tienes mucha razón, es un nombre muy bonito, pero me incomoda… "no lo merezco"—Termino la frase para si mismo, su voz había sonado algo apagada. Levanto la mira y con una gran sonrisa continuo —Así que por favor diles a todo el personal que de ahora en adelante me llamen Nalel— Una ves aclarada la situación del nombre, paso dentro de su hogar para ir a saludar a sus padres.

°|°|°|° En el salón Comedor °|°|°|°

Estaban terminando de comer, Nozomi, Tikky, Kanda, Lavi y Road cuando tras un pequeño toque en la puerta, esta se abrió dejando paso al albino.

Todos giraron para ver quien era, ahí estaba el joven albino aun con su ropa de viaje solo que no llevaba la maleta.

Inmediatamente Nozomi se levanto de su lugar para ir a recibir a su hijo, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No te esperábamos hasta mas tarde, pero no importa, ¿quieres comer? —Ofreció rápidamente .

—Hola mamá, no gracias comi en el tren, solo quería verlos primero antes de subir a mi habitación—Explico mientras se acercaba a la mesa y con un leve movimiento de cabeza saludo a los presentes que todavía seguían comiendo—

Se dirigió al final de la mesa y saludo a su padre con un apretón de manos y luego un abrazo.

—Veo que te dejaste crecer el cabello, te queda bien—hablo nuevamente Nozomi, ya que a pesar de que todos comprendían y lo habían perdonado aun era difícil conversas con él.

—Creo que es mejor así—

—En realidad te favorece mucho, me pregunto ¿por qué Allen nunca se lo dejo largo?— pregunto inconscientemente Road.

El ambiente se hizo mas pesado, era algo incomodo para todos el que se sacara a relucir el parecido entre el físico de ambos.

Las puertas del comedor se volvieron a abrir, para alivio de todos, dejando paso a una mucama, quien se dirigió hacia el albino.

—Jovencito Nalel, su recamara esta lista por si desea descansar, después de todo acaba de llegar de su viaje—Hablo la señora claramente, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos pregunto intrigada — ¿Interrumpo algo? Mis mas sinceras disculpas no fue mi intención— se apresuro a disculparse.

—No te preocupes tranquila, es solo que nos sorprendió la forma de referirse a Allen— Aclaro rápido Tikky para calmar a la señora—

—Lo siento mucho, una de las chicas me aviso que así deberíamos llamarle, pero si no le parece correcto o si es mentira yo me encargo de ello— dijo apenada la mujer.

—No se trata de ninguna mentira, yo le dije a ella que diera el aviso, perdone las molestias causadas solo que es algo nuevo— dijo rápido el joven albino para resolver todo— Enseguida subo a mi habitación, muchas gracias por avisarme, ahora puedes retirarte— termino calmado y amable.

—Esta bien, con permiso— y se retiro del lugar.

Todas las miradas la siguieron hasta que salió y wn cuanto se cerro la puerta tomaron otro punto de atención.

El albino seguía viendo la puerta por donde la señora había salido, no había notado que todas las miradas estaban en ella, cuando salió de su transe y se dio cuenta, los miro consternado.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo extrañado por tanta atención.

—Me puedes explicar eso, como que Nalel— exigió saber su madre que al parecer era la más disgustada.

—No hay mucho que explicar— contesto monótonamente—

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? Si ibas a hacer algo así pudiste contárnoslo— reprocho su madre.

—Y como hacerlo, si se los comunicaba por escrito no me iban a tomar en cuenta—

—Esta bien entiendo eso pero ¿por que cambiarte el nombre?— pregunto calmadamente Tikky.

—Creo que es mas que suficiente que cada vez que me vea en un espejo recuerde todo, como para que cuando se dirigieran a mi también lo hiciera, es muy extraño que me llamen así después de lo que paso— su voz sonaba cansada y molesta, creyo que seria mas fácil así— Creí que era lo mejor para todos—

—Me parece bien— hablo Lavi —Es muy interesante tu forma de pensar, creo que hiciste lo mejor, si me tomo por sorpresa en un momento pero estoy seguro que va a ser mas fácil así Nalel— Dijo entre entusiasmado y comprensivo—Por cierto de donde lo sacaste, no recuerdo haberlo oído antes— pregunto ya mas curioso.

—Bueno en realidad tampoco lo había oído antes, después del incidente decidí que me lo debía cambiar y cuando inicie mi viaje empecé a jugar con mi nombre, lo puse al revés y estuve cambiando las letras, de todos los que invente me gusto el de Nalel— explico entusiasmado el joven.

—Tienes una gran imaginación—Declaro el pelirrojo.

—Siempre la ha tenido, después de todo el invento a los akumas, el arca, los golem´s también fueron cosa suya solo que fueron modificados por los humanos— explico Road al recordar su antiguo ser.

—Tienes razón road, hice muchas cosas en su mayoría malas— una triste sonrisa cruso su rostro— también me gustaba mucho la música, adoraba tocar el piano, compuse muchas canciones y ahora que lo recuerdo también les invente cuentos y les hice algunos juguetes—

—Y eso, para quien hiciste todas esas cosas—pegunto el pelirrojo.

—Para mi familia, todos los Noah, en especial para Jasdero, debitto, Mana y Road— ellos eran a los que conocí cuando eran mas pequeños— dijo recordando como era antes— A Mana le gustaba mucho la música y siempre le estaba componiendo canciones, de allí fue que compuse la canción del Arca; Jasdebi siempre era muy inquieto por lo que la única forma de calmarlo era con cuentos y pues Road era un niña muy alegre por lo que siempre le hacía juguetes, Lero fue hecho con el fin de estar con ella—explico mientras recordaba cuando eran pequeños los noah.

—Ahora que lo mencionas— hablo Tikky— Me toco verte haciendo dulces para Skinn—

Siguieron platicando un rato mas de todas las cosas que hacia para cada uno de los 14 Noah.

Nozomi, quien hasta ese momento se dio realmente cuenta que el fue el conde del milenio, por lo tanto también su padre, una amargura la lleno al pensar todo lo que hacia por otros y nunca se preocupo por su verdadera hija.

—Tenias a todos bien consentidos pero nunca recordaste a tu hija— dijo con amargura en su voz.

—mamá—dijo sorprendido por la actitud de la mujer. De la alegre atmosfera que se había alcanzado a formar no quedo mucho— Esto es algo raro, normalmente intento no pensar en como era antes y menos en los parentescos que alguna ves tuve, pensar que mi madre fue en algún momento mi hija es algo demasiado confuso— declaro sinceramente el albino— Pero para serte sincero, jamás supe que había tenido una hija sino hasta la batalla final que tu confesaste, sabia que eras el corazón pero nunca crei que fueras sangre de mi sangre, en esas alturas no me importaba nada mas que la destrucción, estaba totalmente hundido en la oscuridad —Mientras hablaba un escalofrió recorrió por completo su ser ante el recuerdo de la oscuridad —De lo que hablábamos era hace ya demasiado tiempo, cuando apenas me empezaba a hundir, cambie mucho a como era en un principio, siempre evite los sentimientos negativos lo mas que pude, solo quería seguir como estaba, si pensaba destruir el mundo ya que es algo que me infundía la materia oscura por lo que me traiciono el 14° y fue por ello que me deje consumir por la oscuridad y el odio—Al ver la cara de confusión de los inocentes, decidió explicar— Road a pesar que cuando ustedes la conocieron parecía una niña, ella tenia muchos años así, todos los Noah tienen más de 100 años el más joven era Tikky, el iba a ser el ultimo Noah pero por la traición del músico el ultimo Noah fue Allen, por lo que en la fecha que tu naciste yo ya había perdido la conciencia— termino mientras veía a todos los presentes, suspiro tristemente, reconocía que había hecho mucho mal, pero no fue su culpa no por completo—Me retiro a mi habitación, quiero descansar un poco del viaje— y sin esperar alguna respuesta salió del comedor a su cuarto.

En cuanto llego a su habitación, deshizo sus maletas, cogió un poco de ropa y una toalla limpia y se metió a bañar. Después se quedo dormido un rato mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo que había vivido.

Se despertó exaltado, su sueño había sido pacifico hasta que los recuerdos de la muerte de su hermano lo asaltaron, miro el pequeño reloj que tenia en el tocador, aun faltava una hora para la cena, enfadado por quedarse ahí decidió ir al cuarto de música, siempre se relajaba cuando tocaba una pieza o por lo menos la escuchaba.

Mientras se dirigía al salón de música, empezó a escuchar una triste canción, intrigado por ello empezó a caminar más rápido agudizando el oído.

_Siempre fuiste para mí  
un deseo sin cumplir,  
esa clase de ser  
que no podrás dejar de querer  
que tiene sobre ti todo el poder._

Escucho aquella melodía interpretada por una dulce voz, puso toda su concentración en esa pieza escuchando la letra.

_He pensado en suplicar  
un sorbo de tu intimidad  
he soñado con beber  
en las fuentes de tu piel  
y ver amanecer allí después._

Consternado corrió hacia aquella habitación —"Maldita sea, cuanto me falta para llegar"—pensó molesto.

_Pero nunca lo sabrás,  
nunca lo sospecharas  
me tendrás en un rincón  
disimulando mi dolor  
y tu estarás con él  
besándote con él  
y no adivinaras este amor jamás._

—"Es su voz, como no me di cuenta antes"—la esperanza crecía en su interior.

_Es inútil repetir  
que me muero por ti,  
y en el silencio de mi voz  
te grito con el corazón  
nadie te amara igual que yo._

Por fin llego, delante se encontraba tan solo una puerta separándolo de lo que tanto quería.

_Pero nunca lo sabrás,  
nunca lo sospecharas  
me tendrás en un rincón  
disimulando mi dolor  
Y tu estarás con él  
besándote con él  
y no adivinaras este amor jamás._

—"Es Allen, es él, no hay duda"— se quedo terminando de escuchar la cansion, mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos .

_Pero nunca lo sabrás,  
nunca lo sospecharas  
me tendrás en un rincón  
disimulando mi dolor  
Y tu estarás con él  
besándote con él  
y no adivinaras este amor jamás._

—"Pero él ya no está aquí"—pensó tristemente— "Ya estoy alucinando, mira como me tienes todo loco"—Una triste ironía acompañaba sus pensamientos, la canción había acabado, por lo que abrió la puerta.

Delante de él estaba el protagonista de todas sus pesadillas y remordimientos, ahí frente al piano estaba sentado su querido hermano.

—Hola Allen—Le saludo mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, en ese instante todo se detuvo en su mundo y de un momento a otro una oscuridad lo rodeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Termino de interpretar aquella canción, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a un albino, de inmediato supo que era su hermano, a pesar de verse muy diferente a como lo vio la ultima vez, así que lo saludo.

—Hola Allen— Le sonrió pues se encontraba feliz de volverlo a ver, pero su felicidad rápido fue borrada, el joven se desplomo ante sus ojos.

—¡ALLEN! — grito mientras corría junto a su hermano.

Con mucho cuidado lo levanto en brazos y lo llevo a un sillón que estaba en la habitación.

Pasados unos minutos empezó a recobrar la conciencia, se sentía perdido se incorporo quedando sentado y con ambas manos se sostuvo la cabeza.

—"Demonios ¿qué me paso? a ver ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo?, me desperté y como estaba aburrido me fui a la habitación del Músico...ahí vi a Allen" —¡ALLEN! —grito mientras abría los ojos de golpe y se irguió por completo.

—Tranquilo, no te exaltes tanto, acabas de recuperar la conciencia, al entrar te desmayaste— explico tranquilo el castaño—

—Pero…co-como es que es-tas aquí— hablo con dificultad el albino, casi de inmediato se acerco a su hermano y con un rápido movimiento lo abrazo—sabes que olvida eso no me importa, no ahora que volviste— lo abrazo fuerte y dejo salir en forma de lagrimas todos sus sentimientos la mayoría de alivio y felicidad.

Un poco extrañado por los cambios tan bruscos de su hermano lo abrazo y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba llorando en su hombro, así que con todo el cariño y devoción lo abrazo más fuerte, dándole consuelo. Ambos se quedaron así, hasta que el albino dejo de llorar, con una gran calma se dejo llevar por su hermano de vuelta al sillón, en el cual ambos se sentaron.

—¿Como han estado todos? —Empezó el castaño.

—Como crees, todos estábamos muy deprimidos creímos que estabas muerto— Sollozo el pelilargo—Si estabas vivo por que no volviste con nosotros, te hemos extrañado mucho.

—Es algo difícil de explicar, cuando me atravesé con tu espada la materia oscura se paso a mi cuerpo, por lo que en ese momento me desmalle…—

—Espera un segundo, te desmayaste no habías muerto en ese instante, pero si hasta dijiste tus últimas palabras— pregunto contrariado.

—Pero tanto tu espada como la mía no cortan a menos que así lo desees y como era para practicar una posesión no me hizo daño—

—Con que eso era, yo crei que estabas muerto y mas por que después ese humo te rodeo y desapareciste…—

—En eso estaba cuando me interrumpiste— le recordó.

—Bueno continua—dijo ansioso de conocer lo pasado en todo ese tiempo. Después de una mirada de reprocho por parte del castaño este continuo su explicación

—La materia Oscura y la Inocencia hicieron contacto por lo que me empezó a afectar, en ese momento no podía hacer nada mas que esperar, pero en mi inconsciencia escuche la voz de Mana, me regaño por haber dejado de caminar, y el me transporto al Arca, creo que ese fue el humo que me rodeo, cuando "desaparecí" en verdad me transporte al arca y estuve en la habitación del piano, la materia oscura y la inocencia se destruyeron dejando estragos en mi cuerpo, pero debido a la maldición de Mana no morí, además al ser destruidos los dos núcleos de energía en mi cuerpo, estos dejaron residuos que se combinaron formando un equilibrio y regeneraron todo mi corazón y las partes mas afectadas de mi cuerpo, pero estos al ser solo residuos tardaron mucho, yo estuve algo así como dormido todo ese tiempo, cuando desperté lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que había pasado mucho tiempo, Mana me explico lo que había pasado, pero él al igual que yo no tenía idea de que día era, así que decidí venir a casa— contesto sonriente el castaño al terminar su relato.

—Y porque no fuiste con todos en ves de quedarte en este cuarto—

—Abrí la puerta del arca aquí— dijo mas desganado de lo que había estado—quería tomar algo de valor antes de ver como estaban todos.

— ¿Valor? Para que — pregunto algo confuso el joven, fue en ese momento que recordó las "Últimas" palabras de su hermano:

"_Por favor hazlo feliz, se merece eso y mucho mas, nunca lo dejes solo, tal vez no te importe pero yo realmente lo amo y solo quiero su felicidad y si con ello tu también lo eres, eso me deja más tranquilo"_

—Es por lo de Kanda ¿Cierto? —pregunto cohibido—.

El castaño movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, mientras bajaba la mirada tristemente.

—La canción que cantabas, la compusiste pensando en él, no en nosotros— dedujo pensativo.

—Lo siento mucho, fui muy egoísta cuando la compuse, solo estaba pensando en mi— dijo rápidamente el castaño—

—No tienes porque disculparte, si alguien debe de hacerlo ese soy yo—Hablo tranquilo para traspasarle algo a su hermano— Nunca estuve interesado en Yuu, salí con él solo para hacerte daño, te lo dije aquel día cuando nos peleamos, así que ¡déjate de tonterías!, que en este caso soy yo el que se debe disculpar, te hice mucho daño solo por unas tonterías así que— se levanto del sillón y se arrodillo frente a donde estaba sentado su hermano, le tomo las manos y continuo—Podrías perdonarme todo lo que te hice—dijo sinceramente arrepentido por sus acciones.

—No hagas eso, levántate —se apresuro a decir el castaño.

— ¿Me perdonarías?—pregunto nuevamente.

—Te perdono, pero por favor ¡levántate!—

Se levanto y volvió a abrazar a su hermano.

—Gracias, de verdad que necesitaba tu perdón para poder seguir adelante—

—No digas tonterías, la culpa es de la materia oscura, te conozco bien y se que no lo hubieras hecho— dijo convencido.

—Esta bien, de cualquier forma ya lo dije— contesto con una sonrisa—Pero quiero dejarte en claro que entre Kanda y yo no hay nada, en aquel entonces él estaba muy confundido, pero al único que ama es a ti, así que no te pongas triste—

—Lo dices en serio—

—Me crees capas de mentirte—

—Bueno es que el parecía enamorado de ti y pues bueno…—

—Ya te lo dije, estaba confundido—declaro seriamente— Ahora levántate que tengo mucha hambre, tenemos que ir a comer ya ha de ser la hora de la cena y tu no has comido nada desde que despertaste—

No ocupo de palabras ya que el estomago del castaño gruño dándole la razón.

Los dos se encaminaron al comedor, donde todos se encontrarían, al pasar por la sala vieron la hora en el reloj de péndulo y vieron que era muy tarde, se les paso el tiempo volando y lo mas probable es que ya hubieran empezado sin ellos.

Ambos se encontraban frente a la puerta del comedor, cuando iban a entrar el albino recordó algo.

—Por cierto, de ahora en adelante por favor llámame Nalel, para evitar inconvenientes con eso de que ambos somos de alguna forma Allen—

—De acuerdo— respondió sonriente.

Una vez acordado el nombre, el albino se decidió a tocar la puerta y después entrar.

—Perdonen la demora, me entretuve platicando— Se disculpo sin poder esconder la felicidad que tenía.

—Platicando ¿Con quién? —Pregunto Road, extrañada ya que todo estaban ahí.

—Perdón, se quedo platicando conmigo—Entro en el salón Allen dejando a todos paralisados mientras que Nalel sonreía mas abiertamente al ver la cara de asombro de todos—

—Vamos a sentarnos, has de tener hambre Allen— dijo el albino mientras tomaba a su hermano por el brazo y lo guiaba al comedor para iniciar a comer.

— ¿Eres tu Kosen, pero como…? —Un sollozo le impidió terminar, con ambas manos se tapo la boca, mientras gruesas lagrimas caian por su rostro.

—No llores mamá— se apresuro a decir el castaño mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba—Soy yo, volví a casa, estoy de vuelta—No pudo contenerse y se dejo llevar por la atmosfera, todos lloraban de felicidad al tenerlo de vuelta, al fin después de casi un año de su desaparición, según lo que su hermano le había contado, al fin volvia a su hogar, las lagrimas salian a caudales de sus orbes plata.

Una vez calmadas las lagrimas, se volvieron a sentar para terminar de comer, mientras comían los gemelos explicaban cómo es que estaba de vuelta el castaño, completando la versión de uno con el otro mientras unían los cabos sueltos.

—Con que así fue, pero ¿Cómo es que utilizas el arca sin el poder de la inocencia o materia oscura? — Pregunto el japonés, fascinado por tener de vuelta a su moyashi.

—jejeje—rio nerviosamente el castaño, ya que ignoraba la respuesta—

—Creo que yo contesto esa pregunta— dijo el albino mientras se comía otro bocado— La arca fue hecha gracias a la materia oscura, pero no se maneja con ella, es mas tecnología que nada, el dispositivo principal permite teletransportarse de un lugar a otro, pero siempre debes de pasar dentro de ella, ya que es como un puente—Tomo un poco de aire para continuar— esta no necesita de materia oscura, solo ocupa que se manden los comandos adecuados para abrir los portales dimensionales, dichos comandos no son mas que la canción de cuna que se sabe Allen, en si el motivo principal del arca era ayudar a Mana cuando tuviera que pelear, ya que el controlar las ondas sonoras para atacar era algo que lo agotaba muchísimo, así que si se podía teletransportar seria algo ventajoso para él, pero quedaba un problema, que esto podía irse en su contra si el enemigo averiguaba como usarlo, así que por eso se me ocurrió que los comandos fueran sonidos y como a él le gustaba mucho la música decidí que fueran las notas musicales de su canción favorita, por lo que se quedo la canción de cuna que le compuse cuando era mas pequeño, gracias a eso mismo Mana podía usarla mejor, él cambiaba las ondas sonoras para que se convirtieran en los comandos correspondientes y como su habilidad era única no podrían usarla en su contra—Termino calmadamente para después tomar un sorbo de vino.

—Eso fue ingenioso, pero se ocupa el poder de la materia oscura para dar los comandos ¿no? —hablo el pelirrojo interesado por toda la información.

—No es necesaria, solo ocupas los comandos, cuando estas dentro del arca simplemente en la habitación del piano tocas la melodía y listo, pero para abrir un nuevo portal osea desde afuera de ella, se ocuparían dos personas una que estuviera dentro del arca tocando la canción y otra que estuviera en fuera donde quisiera abrir la puerta y cantara la letra de esta, los dos deben estar sincronizados para que los comandos sean bien recibidos por el dispositivo principal—

—Ya veo, muy bien pensado así también otras personas podrían usarla pero estas debían ser muy cercanas a ustedes para conocer la canción y el funcionamiento— Dedujo el Bookman fascinado por el sistema.

—Exactamente—

—Con que por eso fue, en verdad no me había detenido a pensarlo— Dijo inocentemente el castaño.

Y así entre platicas y platicas se fue la noche rápidamente mientras se divertían todos juntos.

—Creo que ya es muy tarde, es hora de ir a dormir— dijo Tikky mientras se asomaba por la ventana y veía los primeros rayos del sol.

—Es cierto, hay que dormir un poco, ya mañana seguimos hablando— Dijo Nozomi mientras ahogaba un bostezo—Hoy pueden quedarse a dormir aquí, hay muchos cuartos.

—Querras decir mas tarde porque ya es de mañana— Dijo sonriendo la exnoah.

—Es cierto—rio divertida—bueno que sueñen bien nosotros nos retiramos—termino por decir tomando a Tikky del brazo y partiendo a su recamara.

—Es cierto debemos dormir un poco, duermes conmigo Lavi— dijo inocentemente la jovencita.

—Esa es una proposición algo inesperada— dijo el pelirrojo muy sonrojado, todos empezaron a reir al verle el doble sentido a la frase—

—Eres un pervertido— dijo totalmente roja la joven al saber el porque de las risas.

—Entonces, dormir esta perfecto— Añadió el chico mientras abrazaba a su novia y se retiraban de ahí.

Solo se quedaron en el gran salón los gemelos y Kanda.

Nalel al ver la situación decidió no interrumpirlos, aunque tenia ganas de quedarse con su hermano, pero ahora ellos dos lo ocupaban.

—Bueno yo tengo mucho sueño y sigo ago9tado por el viaje, nos vemos después Allen, Kanda— dijo mientras veía a cada uno respectivamente y después salió lo mas rápido que pudo.

Solo se encontraban ellos dos, totalmente solos y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, pasados los segundos el silencio se extendía más rodeándolos por completo.

—Sabes, siempre quise decirte que…—empezó ha hablar el castaño tímidamente—que en realidad me gustas mucho, y yo…yo…te..a—No pudo terminar ya que otros labios silenciaron los suyos con un beso cargado de sentimientos, sin siquiera pensarlo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del japonés mientras respondía aquel beso poniendo todos sus sentimientos en el, se separaron un poco quedando sus frentes aun juntas y vieron en los ojos del otro todo el amor que siempre habían sentido, no hubo necesidad de palabras para explicar nada, ambos sabían que amaban con todo su ser y eran correspondidos de igual manera.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en otro beso mas lleno de amor y dulzura que el primero y así siguieron muchos más, pronto y sin saber quien empezó primero los dos se estaban acariciando mutuamente.

Se separaron unos momentos y viendo en los ojos del otra una llama de pasión que habían mantenido serena durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo mi moyashi? —susurro cariñosamente el samurái cerca del oído del castaño, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Si creo que me gustaría mucho, estoy muy cansado—dijo en tono juguetón mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Kanda le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos entre besos y caricias se fueron al que una vez fue la habitación del samurái tiempo atrás. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron al ver que todo estaba muy limpio y tenia un aspecto muy romántico, muchas velas estaban prendidas formando un camino que iba a la cama y la rodeaba, por todo el cuarto había pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas. En el centro de la cama estaba una hermosa flor de Lotto junto a una bellísima Orquídea.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la cama, se quedaron anonadados por la belleza de las flores, cada quien tomo una de ellas para ponerlas en un buro cercano a la cama. Se abrazaron como si la vida dependiera de ello.

—Creo que esta demás decírtelo, se que lo sabes pero quiero que lo escuches muy bien—Hablo el japonés mientras se separaba un poco del joven para verle a la cara— Te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, y no voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mi— Y sin mas volvió a deshacer la distancia entre ellos volviendo a besar los dulces labios de su moyashi.

Cuando terminaron el beso, el pequeño le sonrio tiernamente

—Yo también te amo, como nunca pensé llegar a amar a alguien, eres mi todo—en cuanto termino nuevamente sintió la presión en sus labios, aquella que por tanto tiempo había deseado volver a sentir.

Las caricias volvieron a empezar y la ropa a estorbar, entre besos y carisias se perdieron sus vestimentas quedando como dios los trajo al mundo. Esa noche ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a la persona que mas amaban, sabiéndose correspondidos.

La luz del sol se coló por las gruesas cortinas, ya era muy tarde pasaba del medio día, el primero en despertar fue el oriental, quien despertó al castaño con un suave beso en los labios.

—Por primera vez no me molesta que me despertaran— dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—Buenos días dormilón—saludo tiernamente.

—Buenos días—contesto bostezando.

—Vamos a levantarnos, ya deben estar desayunando—advirtió el pelinegro recordando que no estaban solos.

—Esta bien, pero antes me debes algo—tomo del brazo al japonés y con un delicado momento le giro el rostro para poder besarlo— Me lo acabas de robar y lo quería de vuelta— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—A si pues no me dejas opción mas que llevarme otro— siguió el juego, abrazo al chico y lo volvió a besar, este puso las manos en el pecho del samurái, se separaron lentamente—Ahora si a levantarnos.

El castaño al bajar la mirada se percato de algo inusual, quito sus manos del pecho del japonés y se le quedo viendo detenidamente.

—Que tanto miras—pregunto divertido por la actitud del joven

—No pienses mal Bakanda, es solo que ya no tienes aquel tatuaje en el pecho— dijo el joven trazando con un dedo como era el tatuaje del japonés.

—Es cierto se borro— dijo serenamente.

—¿Por qué? —

—Porque ya encontré a la persona que buscaba, al fin la tengo a mi lado—Hablo tranquilamente para después volver a abrazar al joven.

Los dos se levantaron y después de encontrar su ropa se vistieron, cuando iban a tender la cama se dieron cuenta de que un pequeño sobre estaba en ella, el castaño lo tomo, estaba algo arrugado debido a la actividad que tuvieron en la noche, lo abrió y saco una pequeña carta la cual empezó a leer, conforme iba leyendo los colores se le iban subiendo al rostro hasta quedar totalmente rojo.

El japonés al ver tan inmóvil a su pareja se acerco para ver que estaba leyendo, cuando termino se empezó a reir, ya sabia quien había arreglado la habitación.

La carta decía:

_Hola Kosen, pues te quiero decir ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Si ya cumplimos 19 años, bueno si no me equivoco ni te diste cuenta de la carta hasta que despertaste, eso significa que aprovechaste mi regalo, créeme me costó mucho arreglar la habitación y mas a esas horas de la noche, aunque tardaron mucho en el comedor, por un momento pensé que no se iban a esperar a entrar al cuarto jajajaja, no te preocupes yo los cubro para el desayuno, de seguro se quedaron dormidos después de todo no durmieron hasta muy entrada la mañana, sin mas te deseo lo mejor en tu relación con Yuu, se despide tu hermano._

_Atte. Nalel_

_P.D. Kanda si lees esto es porque el tonto de mi hermano se quedo muy avergonzado así que por favor hazlo reaccionar ya sea con un golpe o un beso eso tu lo decides XD._

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

A que no se lo esperaba, que les puedo decir me remordió la conciencia después de que lo hago sufrir, llorar y volver a sufrir no podía quedar tan cruel todo, así que tras meditarlo con la almohada decidí darle otra oportunidad, espero y les halla gustado, según yo el epilogo es cuando se unen los cabos sueltos y pues faltaba el tatuaje de Kanda, la vida amorosa de Lavi y la vida de Nalel (me gusto como quedo el nombre XD) espero y se hayan divertido tanto como yo con la carta. En si había escrito un Lemon para el capitulo pero no me gusto y pues mejor lo hice para todas las edades bueno, casi todas las edades XD, Ahora si rompí el record de mi record 14 páginas de Word *O* agradezco sus reviews me animaron mucho de verdad, cero que es todo, solo una cosita mas: _Solicito su opinión, ya que estoy en un pequeño dilema, pienso escribir otro fic pero no me puedo decidir ente: _

_+Uno de Harry Potter (HarryxDraco)  
+Chrno Crusade (RossettexChronoxOC)  
+Death Note (LightXL)_

_  
__**°|°|°|La canción que canta Allen se llama "Pero nunca lo sabrás" Interprete "Jan"|°|°|°**_


End file.
